TMNT OneShots
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Tons of scenarios are made! Can be a two-shot, three-shot, and four-shot. From fluff to angst to other things.
1. Request Page

**Angel: Hello, fellow TMNT fans! I decided to take a try at a one-shot story since I miss doing that. This is only a request page so that you guys can write some ideas. Though, there are obviously some restrictions. If it doesn't follow the rules, then I won't consider it. I don't want an entire plot, just ideas.**

 **1: No T-cest please. I'm not comfortable doing that and I never want anything to do with even the topic.**

 **2: For this story, you can pick any universe and/or season from TMNT except for a few. And this is TMNT ONLY. No crossovers with any other shows like with Miraculous or My Little Pony or anything like that. Nothing from the 80s show or the comics because I'm not as involved with those like I am with the 2012 show or with Rise of TMNT. With movies...maybe, as long as I'm not writing anything that takes place within the movie because movies as a whole I can't do right now. Also, on that note, don't ask for the 90s movies either. Other than that, anything goes! And yes, I mean most of the shows...except Next Mutation XD And if it's based off one of my stories, that's acceptable too!**

 **3: Lemons...well, I'm open to them, so yes, you can request that. I'll also do AUs, romance, angst, fluff, friendship, etc but please nothing too extreme, like sexual assault or gore.**

 **4: OCs...man, I might have a field day with this. Most of the time, I don't accept them now because people are shoving their OCs down my throat. Like, sometimes they'll ask me to include their OC into a story that's already done or to have them in multiple universes even though that story I wrote has already been established. Like, Emily, Amy's mother in 2014? That creator for the OC wanted me to put her in 2003...So, if I do accept an OC, it'll be rare, but I have enough OCs established.**

 **5: Any OCs from my stories can be requested with any character from TMNT! Whether it's a single person, two or more, or if you ship that OC with a specific person...or mutant XD Though, please no male x male or female x female requests. Keep it clean.**

 **6: Go crazy with the plots, especially if you've read my stories from beginning to finish! If it's based off a song, I'll do that, but if I have to use lyrics in the one-shot, that's where I jump ship. Lyrics are not allowed, so don't ask me to use them. And yes, I'll make something into a two-shot up to a four-shot. I don't want to be excessive. If you want the story continued, let me know! And if it's based off of a movie...well, it'd have to depend on the movie. I don't wanna have to watch an entire movie for a one-shot.**

 **7: Also, I ask that you please be specific when it comes to which universe. For example, if it's based off the 2012 show, let me know because I won't write it if it's not stated what show or movie it's taking place.**

 **8: This rule is Rise of TMNT specific. If it involves Leo and Amy getting together, I will do it, but it won't be canon to the series I'm doing. So, don't take it seriously if you're going to ask for that because it hasn't happened yet in the story (and won't for a while...a long while).**

 **9: Have fun!**

 **Here's also a list of OCs you can use (most of them I only used in 2003 and 2012):**

 **Amy: Main OC that I use as a love interest for Leo. In 2012, she has ice powers and is very sweet. No, she is not Elsa XD She also has a pet named Om Nom who can be requested too! In Rise, she's more like Meg, a snarky but confident type. Inside, though, she can be a nice person and this time, she has electricity powers.**

 **Jared: Has feelings for Karai that are not returned. He works in the Foot as Karai's right-hand man until he switches sides and is ultimately turned into a monkey mutant instead of Karai being mutated in 2012. 2003 he stayed normal.**

 **Mark: (technically not mine but I have permission): Karai's boyfriend who has fire powers and is good friends with Amy. I only used him in 2003 and 2012 like with Jared, but go nuts!**

 **Ann (not mine): Literally a firecracker XD Love interest for Raph until they broke up and he ended up with Mona. *cringes* But she's still a loyal friend.**

 **Jamie (not mine): She's a quiet girl who's just a friend and prefers to be single. She hangs around with Ann and Lily a lot. She didn't appear in 2003 because I replaced her with Melina.**

 **Lily (not mine): She loves cooking and has a fun personality! Nothing gets her down! Very excitable and friendly. She's a love interest for Mikey.**

 **Others like Kevin, Melina, or other OCs I used from other authors, you'll have to go through them first if they're involved because I don't want to use them without their permission. People like Reina and RedBat are my friends and I do respect them ^^' And you should respect their OCs if they grant permission because if they don't agree with what you have planned, I won't write it.**

 **Reviews or PM requests are acceptable!**


	2. Leonamy (Rise--Angst)

**Angel: When my sister heard about this, she immediately asked me to do a one-shot based off of a song that she's obsessed with XD And, truth be told, I'm obsessed with it too. She loved my Songfics story, so she figured why not start off with one?**

 **All of this started when she heard a song from the artist that was playing on my phone and then she found this song from the same artist. Personally, I'm not surprised since I heard this from Osmosis Jones of all movies ^^' But yeah, I recommend giving this a listen. So, here is our first one-shot! I already knew which universe she was talking about when she described it.**

 _ **Song: Insomnia by Craig David (Leo and Amy—Rise) Leo and Amy can't sleep.**_

He can't sleep.

It's two in the morning. It could've been any hour and he still would be awake. He reaches out to the empty space next to him as he understands perfectly well why he can't sleep. He's had warm milk, watched some TV, and counted sheep, everything he could think of to get his eyes to close.

As the clock reaches 2:05 AM, Leo gives a frustrated groan, throwing his pillow over his face. Nothing else would help as there's something on his mind...or should he say someone.

Amy.

Was it weird to have a crush on a human girl who's a few months older than him? For him, he thought it was normal, but...he never thought he'd ever have a crush. Not only that, Amy wasn't exactly like April. Not totally, anyway. She was...quick-witted, but she showed no remorse towards mutants. And he could understand that, given that their enemy did kill her little sister and older brother a few years ago. But despite her hard shell...she was actually really kind...she was only acting distrustful because a mutant had affected her life. Amy...was actually a sweet person when one got through to her hard exterior.

Not that she'd ever say that out loud.

And when he sees her in action...who wouldn't like her? She's funny, her smile is so contagious, and when she bakes, it's like heaven. Plus, she does have those cool electricity powers even if she can't get control on them right now. He can't ever get her off his mind. It's like a unicorn onesie that he'd never take off.

His brothers and April are probably the only ones who know about his not-so-secret crush on Amy. They always tease him and torture him whenever Amy's visiting or when he wants to visit her bakery. They give him this smirk that makes him want to cringe. It's kind of hard to keep it away from Amy. True, she knows that when he's giving her his flirty one-liners, that he's just playing around, but how could he tell her that he truly meant it? And without her freaking out in disgust at him?

He heaves a sigh as it feels like she's right here by his side. He could just imagine her sleeping right next to him...holding his hand.

But she's not.

It's really hard not having her around, nerve-wracking even. She's just...perfect. Whenever she fights, it's always better since she knows what's she doing. And she always looks out for them. Being the boss of a business would give someone responsibility like she has. He just...can't contain himself.

Unfortunately, now that he's gone and messed it all up...

Whose fault was it? His? Hers? He didn't know. All he wanted was to see her, but...

 _Being the turtle that he is, he swooped down swiftly as he looked to see Amy cleaning up for the day. But she didn't look happy. Curious, he leaned in forward to see what was wrong. Whatever it was, it was keeping her from concentrating. He could tell because she was holding the broom the wrong way._

 _He went back to reality and headed inside the bakery. He stopped and observed the store. Nothing looked out of place or broken, and she would take that personally._

 _Then he saw the bruise on her face and instantly knew the cause._

 _Her mother._

 _Ever since he learned of her mother's illness, he saw a lot less sass and a lot more bruises. She...wasn't the free-spirited girl he came to know, she...had a whole different side that he didn't know about. Not that he hated it. He liked all sides of her. This one?_

 _It was starting to become a hated side._

 _Seeing her so...vulnerable and sad...it wasn't unnatural, it was...soft. There was another word for it, but he couldn't describe it. And...for her to feel this way because her mother didn't remember her...it was hard at first for him to get used to it since he had never heard of a mother not remembering her daughter. When he started to see how further it could progress, he believed it._

 _When it escalated to hitting his lady, that was when he started hating it._

 _See, with her mother's condition, she didn't believe that Amy was really her daughter, just an imposter. From what he understood, capgras delusion was rare and barely understood by doctors. There was no definitive way to diagnose it, and that also meant that was no treatment plan. There was a way to care for it, but that involved surgery, therapy, and medication that was only associated with dementia or Alzheimer's disease._

 _Yes, he did research, however..._

 _There were never any cases that would escalating on putting a hand on a family member. Not that he knew of. And that's why he hated it._

 _Never did he think that Amy could go through so much...and yet there was nothing she could do to fix it...or anything she could think of to justify it..._

 _Amy finally looked up and saw him. "Leo..." She murmured in slight shock before clearing her throat. "What are you doing here? You know that I'm closing up."_

 _"...Did she do that to you?" Is all he asked._

 _Amy said nothing, looking away as she went back to cleaning. "What if I said she did?"_

 _He groaned, walking over and looking over at her. "My lady...this can't continue."_

 _"Leo..." She started off tiredly. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"_

 _"No! You can't just avoid this," He gestured to her bruise on her cheek. "Forever. You need to stop helping her. She doesn't care about you. Not like..." He didn't finish his sentence as she might freak out if he said he cared._

 _She only scoffed, dropping her broom and turning to him. "Do you know what it's like to have someone not remember you? No, you don't. So you don't get to say that like you think you know what I'm going through, because you don't."_

 _Leo narrowed his eyes down at her. "I may not know what it's like, but I know that if she loved you, she wouldn't lay a hand on you."_

 _"You don't get it. She can't stop herself. Her condition doesn't allow her to recognize me. You and I both know there's no cure because it's basically unheard of!"_

 _"So why bother trying to fix it when you can have a better life without having to worry?" She stared at him like he was crazy. "I mean, think about it. No more stress, no more having to take care of her, no more bruises..."_

 _"I can't just drop everything and leave her!" Amy shouted, causing him to recoil back a bit. "I've spent five years trying to do this! This is hard enough! I can't go to school, I can't hang out with my friends most of the time...as much as I want that, this is my life now. It's just...what I have to do. If I don't do all this, who will?"_

 _"You don't really HAVE to. You just choose not to have a normal life," He muttered under his breath and she slammed down her fist, staring at the ground. Leo looked at her as she was shaking._

 _"You know what? If you hate it so much, why don't you just get out?"_

 _He stared at her, wondering if she was crying. And then he realized what he was doing._

 _Oh man._

 _"Oh, my—my lady..." Leo felt his hands shaking. What had he just done? He just...he just snapped. He snapped at her for her choices. He snapped at his lady. "I-I didn't...oh gosh..." He reached out to her before he froze, unsure. What was he doing?_

 _Amy covered her eyes as he could hear the sobs trying not to come out. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground. He could see them hitting the floor, and he couldn't believe that he did that._

 _He spun around and walked out silently._

He definitely deserved a slap or something. What has he done? He made her cry...and got her all upset. He felt like he was gonna throw up at how he treated her. He just...didn't understand, but now that she hasn't called...

He knew the sacrifices she had to make, and he didn't mean to confront her like that. She has a lot of challenges, not having her family around to help her...she has so much on her shoulders. The responsibilities of doing all the work at her store, taking care of her mother...

Being all alone...really did a 180 on her life. She's not even 15 yet, but she acts like an adult for the sake of her mother...it's not like she has anyone else.

She has no one...

* * *

The words he said keep replaying over and over again in her head as she stares at the empty space to her left. Nothing about her life was easy, but...to hear that from Leo...it was like a punch to the gut.

It wasn't as bad as when she had to stop attending school, but now...

It's just as worse.

She hugs her pillow as it felt like he was right here...but then reality sinked in that he's not. Maybe that's why she can't go to sleep.

Deep down she did like him, but right now...it just feels like she's back to where she started.

Being alone...if she could, she'd go back and rewind everything...just to see him again. He was her best friend, and for him to scold her like that...

It only added to her pain.

* * *

Donnie slowly gets out of bed. He needed a glass of water.

He does a slight double take when he sees that Leo is still awake. He could hear him saying something, but the words weren't coming to mind what with how Leo's saying it into his pillow. He rolls his eyes, wondering what was keeping his brother up. Leo really never had trouble sleeping before...

Thoughts suddenly come into place. Leo did go out earlier to see their friend Amy. Which means that something must've happened with her. What exactly, he couldn't fathom to think of what Leo could do. He is more than curious as to what Leo was actually dong.

Connecting those thoughts in his head, he heads to Leo's room to ask him. He stops in the doorway, observing the red-eared slider. He's hugging his pillow, touching the right vacant space as if someone else is there.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Donnie shakes his head at his brother's uninterested voice and walked over, sitting on the other side. "What are you doing, Leo?"

"I couldn't sleep..."

There's a pause, and then, "Why?"

"Ah," Leo leans back against his pillow. "My lady and I...we had a fight."

"What?" Donnie, for once, is shocked. Amy might be fierce and defensive at times, but she had a fight? With Leo? Usually it's with Raph because she doesn't agree with how he handles a situation, and only Raph. Most of the time they just forget about it and forgive each other, but to have an argument with his one-liner brother? "Why?"

There's another pause that's not from Donnie but from Leo himself. He was trying to come up with an explanation until he sighs. "Her mother..."

Now Donnie's pausing again. That would do it. Amy is dead set on helping her mother, which he could understand. What he didn't understand is why Leo and Amy had an argument about it. "What does her mother have to do with it?"

"I just..." Leo groans as he sits up. "I just...wanted her to stop getting hurt all the time...and she started crying, and then I realized that...she's spent a long time trying to fix things that...I was trying to fix it for her my own way."

"So then why don't you tell her?" Donnie asks dryly.

"Because..." Leo drags a hand down his face. "She probably hates me...and mutants...more than ever now. And...I can't lust after someone who doesn't return my feelings, and...ugh." He puts his pillow over his face again.

"Hm," Donnie stares at him. In the past, he thought that Leo didn't have a shot with her. This time, Leo has proved him wrong...not that he'll ever admit that. He can see that Leo is actually being genuine for a change. Maybe Amy has really changed him for the better...

He hoped.

"I know," Leo speaks up, "I'm not usually like this, but my lady...she's just...had to deal with so much these past few years...maybe it's because I haven't experienced it that I didn't understand. But now...I just want her here...right next to me. I want...I want her to be happy, and for her to experience all that she missed. She deserves it after all she's been through." He starts to feel numb as he closes his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her like this...without her, he can't think or sleep. He feels like such an idiot.

"Leo..." Donnie sighs as he shakes his head. "None of us may know Amy that well since she's not an open book."

Leo hums in agreement and he continues. "But...you're good for her, you know?"

He whips his head up as he stares at Donnie, who's grinning. "You comfort her when she needs it, you listen to her...in fact, you're probably the first real friend she's had in a while. So, while I do admit that you didn't need to be an idiot...I will admit that you bring out the good in her."

The red-eared slider glances at his brother, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Donnie."

"Anytime. If I were you, I would go talk to her," Donnie pats his shoulder and stands up, walking away to get some water.

Meanwhile, Leo does just as he suggested, standing up and leaving the lair to go see Amy.

* * *

Amy sits in her bed in silence until she hears someone landing on her fire escape. Leo's feet.

Her eyes widen as she looks up. She can't do this right now. It's late and she's not sure what exactly she should say to him. Nevertheless, she opens up the window anyway and he jumps in. She needs to be an adult...be fair and listen to him, even if she didn't want to.

"Leo, what are you doing, it's almost 3 in the morning." Deep down, she knew better than to ask, since she's still up and she has to work in the morning. If she has to be honest, though, she could care less about work right now...

Leo takes a deep breath and turns to Amy as soon as she closes the window. As soon as she turns around, he can't stop himself from running to her side. Amy gasps as Leo hugs her tightly, ignoring her doubts.

"My lady...I am so sorry..." He whispers, trying not to let his voice crack. "I can't-I can't tell you how much guilt I feel. I had...no right to confront you like that. I can't fix everything the way I want it...I know that now. And I should be there for you...I-"

Amy smiles at him. "Leo, stop talking," She teases softly. He stops speaking, gently touching her cheek as he hesitates. It's not hurting her, and she seems fine.

"I never would've said all those things if I understood..." He says softly.

"I know...I've had to deal with people who didn't accept it," She murmurs, sighing a little. "So...I know why you were worried. But it's okay." She looks up at him. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yeah...I shouldn't hurt you," He smiles painfully. How could he be smiling? Amy can't help but giggle and it sounds amazing, like her usual angelic voice. He then remembers the first time he saw her...and how much he still likes her now. How could he have made her cry?

"You didn't hurt me...I just...lost it, I guess," She tells him.

"I'm a genius like Donnie, but I know when someone's been hurting," Leo says as he doesn't want to let go of her.

"Leo..." She leans her head on his chest. "No one said this would be easy. I knew what I was risking when I decided to take care of her on my own."

Leo nods into her hair. "I know..."

"We'll figure it all out," She looks up at him again, her voice softer. "Okay?"

Leo brushes his hand against her bangs. "Okay...I love you, you know that?"

Amy smiles as she closes her eyes. "Do I? Why yes, yes I do, Leon."

 **Key:**

 **Rise—Rise of the TMNT**

 **2012—TMNT 2012**

 **2003—TMNT 2003**

 **Those are just examples, but I think I got the point across XD**


	3. Amy, April, Karai, Turtles (2012-Humor)

**Angel: Next request will be coming out Wednesday. Tomorrow is when I do Sophia X stuff and I have to do schoolwork regardless XD**

 _ **(Amy, April, Karai + Turtles-2012) Amy, April, and Karai get payback.**_

Today was an just ordinary day. If by ordinary, someone would mean four mutant ninja turtles who occasionally save the world from alien robots and a psychotic man with blades, then yes. Life was ordinary.

That is, until Mikey decided to strike.

When Karai, Amy, and April decided to pay a visit today, the last thing they expected was to be drenched in paint and feathers. But it happened, which resulted in laughter from all the turtles. It was especially obvious with Leo who was trying to keep it in.

They all learned long ago that Mikey is a huge prankster, and that no one is exempt from his ways except for Splinter. He would usually target Raph, but targeting not one, but three of his friends? That was far from amusing.

And today's the day that they make him pay.

Their plan is to humiliate them so much that Mikey would never prank them again. Okay, it was a little cruel to do that to all of the turtles just because of Mikey, but they deserved it. They did laugh at their expense, and they were not going to stand for it.

"So, we good with this plan?" Amy asks April and Karai.

"Let's do this," Karai smirks a little, holding out a hand.

"We're ready," April places her hand on top of Karai's. Amy does the same and they all nod in unison.

* * *

Mikey is their first target as they approach him from the kitchen since he started all of this in the first place. "Hey dudettes!" Mikey grins, turning away from the TV. He pauses the game, hoping that they forgotten about the prank already. He can see them hiding something behind their backs, but thinks nothing of it.

"Hi Mikey," Amy starts off, glancing at Karai and April as she's standing between them. "We wanted to know if you wanted to try out something."

"For you girls? Sure!" Mikey chirps as he stands up. "So what is it?"

"Oh, just a little...makeover," April smirks and his eyes widen as they pull out make-up and a dress.

"Wait, what?! Is this for the prank? I'm sorry!" he wails as they surround him.

"This is our revenge, Michelangelo," Karai grins widely as Amy and April tackle him. "So sit back and enjoy it, because we'll make you pay for pranking us."

"Nooooooo!" Mikey shouts as Amy and April start to put make-up on him.

* * *

Next is Leo, since he and Amy are dating, and him laughing at her was offensive and hurtful. She didn't think she was being unreasonable, since he couldn't stop laughing at her and the others. They peek into the dojo as April glances at Amy.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay behind?" April whispers to her and Amy just grins.

"Positive. Besides, it'll be funny," She giggles and Karai shushes her.

"This is Leo we're dealing with here. We have to be just as stealthy as him," They stare at Leo as he's practicing his meditation. His legs are crossed as his hands are on his knees. He looks peaceful...but not for long.

Amy waits as Karai moves to the right side of Leo. The brunette makes a signal for April to move and she rolls over to the left side of Leo. Karai and April nod at each other, jumping towards the turtle.

Leo opens an eye and jumps into the air, watching as April and Karai crash into each other. "And just what do you think you two are doing?" He raises a brow in amusement.

"This!" Amy tackles him from the tree, landing on his shell as she pins him to the ground.

"Ah! Ames, what are you doing?!" He demands as the other two girls stand up. Karai gives Amy rope and she ties up Leo by the wrists.

"Just sit there like a good boy," Amy stands up with a smirk as Leo looks up. He sees the two girls pulling out kits and he sweats a little.

"W-What are you going to do with those?"

"I think you know, Leo," Karai grins as she and April lean in.

"No! What-stop! Stoooooooooop!" Leo begs as the girls laugh.

* * *

Raph is the next turtle since April wanted Donnie to be last. Besides, Raph would've been just as difficult if he was last...or 1st...or-Raph would just be difficult either way. Anyway, he's in his room tending to Chompy, so they'd have to get his attention somehow.

Amy pulls out some lettuce, throwing some near Chompy. He sees it and jumps out of Raph's lap.

"Hm?" Raph opens an eye as Amy throws another leaf, Chompy crawling to that one. "Where you going, little buddy?"

Chompy goes out the door. "Chompy! Get back here!" Raph opens the door to see the girls standing there. "What?"

Amy rolls her eyes as she holds Chompy. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Chompy doesn't need to see this," Amy covers Chompy's eyes.

"See what?!"

"His caretaker being tortured," Karai smirks, kicking Raph into a wall.

"Okay, what the shell is going on?!"

"You'll find out in due time, Raph," April grins, pulling out make-up.

"Girls, what are ya doing with that? Wait, no! No you wouldn't-aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Donnie is the last target since April could sweet-talk him and therefore he'd actually comply. Amy shakes April's hair a little to make it look nice and pushes her into the lab. April glares at her cousin slightly, the two girls giving her a thumbs up. She huffs and walks up to Donnie, leaning across the desk.

"Hello Donatello," She purrs and her tone of voice makes Donnie look up. His eyes widen as April has a school girl outfit on.

Now, Donnie rarely daydreams, but sometimes his brain gives him something beautiful to enjoy. And right now, April's that something. That beautiful body bathed in a mini skirt, tank top, and boots. And the hair...the hair!

He is loving every second of this moment. He hopes that he'll dream more of April like this in the future.

"A-April..." He stammers as she sits in front of him, giving him the perfect view.

"Can you do something for me?" She twirls her hair and he gulps, wondering where this is going.

"Wh-What's that?" He murmurs quietly, blushing as he stares into her eyes.

"Try not to squirm."

"I'll try not to...wait, what?" He asks in confusion before Amy and Karai make themselves known, grinning. They wave their items and his eyes widen as he tries to back away.

"No, wait! Get away, get awaaaaaaaaaaay!"

* * *

"This is all your fault," Raph glares at Mikey.

The girls are now watching Miraculous Ladybug, munching on their snacks. While they're doing that, the turtles are tied up next to them, all of their masks having been stolen. Their weapons have also been taken away, and their knots are too advanced, so they can't break themselves free on their own. And yes, they took ALL the weapons, including knives and shuriken. Leo has silver eyeshadow, blue lipstick, pink blush on his cheeks, and a blue spaghetti strapped dress that stops at his knees. There's a white sash around his shell, and he does not look amused at all.

Raph has a pink fairy princess dress, wings included. His lipstick is a blush pink and he has a blonde curly wig. His eyeshadow is pink as well.

Donnie has a big light purple gown, purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and lavender on his cheeks.

Last but not least, Mikey has an orange dress, and has the most orange make-up on. He has a red wig and tiara too.

"I didn't think they'd go savage..." Mikey whines and Amy turns to them.

"Serves you right for pranking us," She blows a raspberry at him.

"If this is revenge on Mikey, why are we involved?!" Leo frowns deeply.

"Because you laughed," April gives them a look and they sweat a little.

"W-Were we laughing? I don't remember," Donnie laughs nervously.

"Yeah, um, we were laughing with ya, not at ya," Raph stammers so that they could let the three go and let Mikey suffer.

"Oh? That's not how it looked like," Amy takes a bite out of a donut.

"Let us go! It's Mikey's fault!" Donnie pleads, Mikey pouting.

"Hey!"

"Well, it is," Leo gives him a look. "Anyway, we're sorry, and it won't happen again."

"Too bad," Karai shrugs it off as they turn up the volume, Raph growling at Mikey. Mikey scoots away as best as he can. When Raph got out of his binds, he'll surely make Mikey regret it.

Splinter walks out of the dojo and the turtles' eyes widen. "Sensei!" Leo calls out.

"Let us go! These girls are savage!" Raph glares at the trio. Splinter glances at the girls, seeing some leftover paint on Amy's skirt. He then eyes Mikey and then grins, backing away slowly.

"No, I believe this is suitable punishment."

"But wait, we-Sensei!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Ya can't just leave us here!"

"We said we were sorry!"


	4. Amy (Rise-Humor)

**I found out that the next episode to Rise of TMNT, the one that's coming out next Saturday? It's the 23rd episode! I thought Nick was done skipping ahead with episodes! Ugh...man, we were on a good track record until this happened. I don't see a reason for Nickelodeon to keep doing this, but it is what it is, unfortunately...**

 **I'm still gonna post it whenever I get to write it, but I'll have to delete it and re-post it twice after episodes 21 and 22 come out. I don't know when those two are coming out, so I'd rather not wait. After all, it's been over a month since I posted something for it.**

 **Also, sorry this is late, I literally just got home XD Don't ask...**

 _ **(Amy—Rise) Amy gets the hiccups.**_

It's another busy day at Smith's Sweets as Amy's making buttercream. She's waiting for her latest order to be done. Hopefully, all goes well. She whistles to herself as she smiles at her plan. It's a birthday cake for a girl's sweet 16. She loves doing these jobs, as she can be as creative as she wants, as long as she follows the instructions, of course. She glances at the list she was given.

 _Mary's favorite colors:_

 _Pink_

 _Black_

 _White_

 _Favorite flavors:_

 _Chocolate, but try to get oreos in there somewhere_

 _Theme:_

 _Fairy tales_

She was planning on doing a three-tier cake with chocolate as the flavor. For the buttercream and frosting, it's oreo flavored. And for the decorating, she was going to make a few princesses out of fondant as well as a big storybook at the top tier. All of the dresses for the princesses would be pink, and she was also going to make sure to add the colors to the outside as well.

As the buttercream finishes up, Amy grabs a can of soda. Sometimes doing all this work was dehydrating. She gulps it down as quick as she can to start doing the black strips to decorate the tiers with.

She grabs a finished piece of black fondant and starts cutting them. However, something's at the tip of her tongue...

Hiccup.

Amy's eyes widen slowly, waiting in anticipating to see if it would happen again. She did not have time for that, she did not!

Hiccup.

"Oh noooooo," She murmurs in agony, holding her head. The last thing she needed was hiccups on a day like this. She still has about 20 orders to do...

She hiccups again and huffs. Maybe she could just ignore it and it won't affect her work too much.

The oven dings and Amy hiccups as she opens the oven behind her. She grabs the pan, with oven mitts on of course, and grabs the beautiful looking chocolate cake. She slides one of the tiers out of the pan onto a surface so she can start decorating. Doing the same with the others, she now has a good-looking three-tiered cake. Now she just had to frost it.

Amy gets the frosting bag from the counter and scoops some frosting in there. However, she hiccups and her elbow knocks into the bowl of frosting. She gasps sharply and catches before it could be ruined, sighing slowly in relief. As she puts it back on the countertop, she hiccups again, but this time, her powers react, shocking her. Luckily it's not strong enough to cause serious damage that she can't fix. She cannot mess up anything on this cake, because her deadline is in two hours to finish the cake and deliver it.

"Come on, Amy. You can-hiccup-do this! No hiccups have stopped you before! Let's do this thing!" She encourages herself, glad that she's alone. Her friends did say that they would stop by, however.

And by friends, she means the turtles.

Being friends with them wasn't too bad at times. It was being able to hang out with them that was the problem. As much as she wanted to spend time with her friends, she just couldn't have the time, unfortunately...She's never had friends after the...incident, and she's grateful to them...

Although having a business really took out most of her time. Now, that's not anyone's fault, someone has to look over the shop. However, the consequences can be really challenging.

Not that she's saying she couldn't handle it. She just wished that she could get to know them better instead of being stuck with all of these responsibilities...

But if that's how it was going to be, then she'll just have to deal with it...

She hiccups again and knocks down an open bag of flour, which hits the ground and causes the substance to explode around her.

"Noooo!" She groans at it. Okay, she can't work like this. She does not have the time to deal with the mess she just made AND decorate this cake. She had no choice...

She was going to have to call for help.

* * *

As she's dusting some leftover flour off her apron, the Turtle Tank parks in the back alley. The turtles walk through the storage unit and then her office, opening the door to the shop.

"Hey my lady," One of them says with a smile that irritates her.

"Everything alright?" Mikey grins slightly so much it makes her want to regret this.

"Aw, poor Mia," Donnie crosses his arms with a smirk.

"What's the matter, Mellie? You look terrible," Raph teases at the flour that's on her face.

She opens her mouth to yell at them, but...

Hiccup.

They all snicker before starting to laugh at her expense, the brunette blushing in embarrassment. She frowns deeply at them.

"You think this is funny?"

"Pretty much," Raph wipes away a tear.

"Well it isn't!" She snaps and Donnie holds up a finger.

"It's not our fault that-"

"I know it isn't!" She retorts back, "Do you think I really deserve this right now, though?"

"Dudette, it's just soda," Mikey giggles at her.

Her eyes twitch. "Just. Soda? Just. Soda?!"

"Yup! Don't forget to pace yourself!" Leo pats her cheek slowly and she looks in horror at just what simple things could cause this internal pain. She sighs a little.

"All of this...hiccup...all because I was thirsty." She should've known drinking soda so quick causes hiccups, and now she has to deal with the consequences. And one possible one is not being able to finish the cake...She should've known better and should've waited until later when she wasn't baking orders. How can she be a successful baker if she can't even bake?

She groans at her fate as she continues chopping up oreos. She stares at it and groans, slamming her head against the counter and hiccupping again.

"Did you try drinking water?" Donnie suggests and she lifts her head up.

"Yeah, through a straw and everything..." She mumbles. "I even tried drinking upside down! Nothing," She pouts at the methods she remembered.

"You took deep breaths?"

"Yes."

"You asked Leo to do a pick-up line?"

"Hey," Leo frowns at him.

"For a laugh, yeah, but nothing..."

"I think I have a few methods to help you out," Donnie grins, holding up a finger.

"What about the cake?" Amy murmurs as she looks at the non-frosted cake.

"Mikey and I can do it," Raph waves it off and Mikey grins.

"No. No way," She denies immediately.

"Why not?!" Mikey pouts at her.

"Remember the LAST time I let you frost a cake?" She gives them a look and they smile sheepishly. Their last attempt...did not end well.

"You did make a huge mess with that buttercream," Leo notes, turning to Raph.

"I was trying to make it more fluffy! I thought the blender would help!" He protests and Amy glances at the timer. She cringes as she's running out of time.

"Alright, fine," She turns to Raph and Mikey as she doesn't have a choice now. "But no blenders without permission, and you follow the instructions EXACTLY as I tell you!"

"Yes!" Raph and Mikey cheers, high threeing each other.

"Okay, first you frost the cake," Amy quickly writes something down on paper. "Then you follow these steps to make the people, and then you shape the rice cereal treat into a book. Hopefully it doesn't come to this, but if you're done, I'll text you the rest." She shoves the paper into Mikey's hand, running upstairs.

"Aye aye!" The two turtles salute, Donnie rolling his eyes as he and Leo follow the brunette.

* * *

"I don't know about this," Amy frowns at the fruit. Donnie's holding out a lemon wedge with sugar on it.

"I looked it up. The taste of lemons has a similar reaction to someone scaring you," Donnie grins knowingly. "The acidic can-"

"Donnie," Leo gives him a look to stop. Amy gulps and bites into the lemon wedge. She immediately spits it out, wiping her mouth.

"Gross!"

"Did it work?" Leo asks her and they wait...

Hiccup.

"Back to the drawing board," Donnie sighs at her.

* * *

Amy looks at the ice cream sundae in front of her, Leo grinning proudly. "Uhh, I already tried that, Leo. I had some chocolate earlier."

"Two times is the charm," Leo smirks at the girl and she grunts, taking a few bites.

"Good ice cream, at least. Hey, I think-"

She hiccups and they all groan.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Donnie?" Amy asks skeptically as Leo's writing something on a chalkboard.

"Laughter can stop hiccups as well," Donnie reads something from his phone.

"If you say so...Leo, say something funny."

"Don't I always?" Leo turns to her with a grin and she narrows her eyes.

"I asked for something funny, not something flirty."

"Okay, okay, I got it," He clears his throat, reading off of the one-liners from the board. "I guess you've got it...sick for me, eh?"

Donnie and Amy give him a blank look and he smiles sheepishly. "Or maybe you have Leo fever, eh? Eh?"

"More like a disease," Donnie sighs slowly and Amy giggles. Leo and Donnie stare at her as she continues giggling until she hiccups.

"Oh come-hiccup-on!"

* * *

The trio groan as they've tried almost everything with no success at all...Amy looks at her watch and frowns as she only has 20 minutes left before she has to get the order done and delivered. With these stupid hiccups, however, it's all over...

"These hiccups are torture..." She covers her eyes with her hands. Leo looks at Donnie.

"Are you sure we've tried everything?"

"For the last time, yes," Donnie rolls his eyes. "We've tried meditation, we've tried sitting around, there is nothing else."

"Well think of something else!" Leo gestures to Amy. "Just look at her."

"You think of something else, Leo!" Donnie retorts back, "You're the one who's always whining about how you can't get a kiss from Amy!"

As they're arguing, a cockroach crawls up on the floor. Amy doesn't notice as she's lamenting her impending doom. The bug crawls up her leg and she looks down at it. The cockroach looks up at her and she screeches loudly enough to get the turtles' attention. She stands up and looks at the roach.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it!" She shouts, pointing at it.

"Oh relax. It's harmless," Leo waves it off as Donnie grabs the bug, taking it out of the room.

"Wait...I'm not hiccupping anymore! Oh thank you!" Amy hugs Leo to his surprise.

"Uh, yup, that's right. I totally planted that roach there," He pats her back, glancing at Donnie who's shaking his head at him.

"I'm back, baby!" She screams as she goes downstairs. "Move over, chumps, I'm back in the game!"

"Should we tell her that her bathroom is infested with roaches?" Donnie looks at Leo.


	5. Hana and her uncles (2003--Humor)

**Hana is from Turtles Forever, for those who don't know who she is XD Also, two people requested this, so it's two requests for this one! I figured why not. And, for those of you who want Melina in your requests, I've gotten permission from Reina for ALL future requests, so you don't need to ask her directly if it involves Melina. Thanks girl! Love ya ;D**

 **Also, speaking of 2003 universe, my 2003 story has almost 200,000 views :OO That is just...insane! Thank you so much for those who still read it!**

 _ **(Hana + her uncles—2003) Raph, Donnie, and Mikey take care of their niece.**_

The moment that little Hana Splinterson was born, it changed Leo's life. Never did he think he'd get married and have a daughter. He has Amy to thank for that. Ever since she was born, Leo just wanted to curl her up in his arms and just watch her. She was that adorable.

Through Amy, he has something he never dreamed of...something that shouldn't have been possible since...well, being a turtle and all. But that day, it felt like he was seeing an angel descend from heaven. From her cute cheeks to her porcelain skin to her mother's brown hair and to Leo's eyes...he did that. He created this wonderful child with the most amazing wife.

He wanted to relive that day just in case it was a dream, but it wasn't. Hana was real...his daughter, his love, his soul. He would do anything to protect her and to make sure no harm comes to her. For both of his girls because they mean the world to him. He'd do anything in his power to make sure they're happy and safe, since that's what Amy does for him. She respects him and loves him the way he is. She never even screamed at him and showed kindness to him when most humans wouldn't. He'll make sure that they're both loved.

Which did mean going a little overboard at times, but Amy kept him calm. That was one of the reasons why he loved her and his daughter. They both helped him feel serenity...a different kind of serenity. With them and his family, he felt at peace.

So imagine his state when he and Amy go out for a date.

It's not that he didn't trust his brothers. It's what could happen that concerns him. God forbid if something were to happen and he wasn't there to prevent it. He's a father now, he has to make sure his little girl will be safe and happy. That's all he truly wanted. If he failed...what then? Amy might leave him and go off to someone else to help take care of Hana. And he'd never see them again. Just the thought of it made his heart swell.

And with all three of his brothers taking care of Hana, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

He knows that all of them love their niece, but they had little to no experience with babysitting. They are ninjas, after all. Raph would be trying to make her be like him, Donnie would show her how to take apart the toaster, and Mikey was worst of them all. With his hijinks, only chaos would ensue. And unfortunately, Splinter went off to the Battle Nexus, April and Casey are at a party, and the girls are shopping, so they'd have to go at it alone.

The turtle sighs as he looks at his daughter, sitting on his bed as he's playing with her. Tonight he was planning on taking Amy out to her favorite restaurant as she had wanted a breath of fresh air. Since it was supposed to be...well, not for kids, they couldn't take her with him.

Maybe he should've planned it as a family outing instead.

"Ames, are you sure it's a good idea to let our brothers babysit Hana tonight?" He asks as Hana's standing on his plastron, cooing as he's holding her hands, making her dance.

"What makes you say that?" Amy wonders as she's picking out her clothes.

"I just think that...something might go wrong and then Hana might get hurt..." He strokes Hana's hair gently and she babbles, looking up at him with a smile. Leo smiles softly at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Amy gives him a gentle smile, walking up to them. "They love Hana, they'll make sure she's safe."

Hana smiles up at her mama and Amy holds her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "And besides, it's our brothers. What could go wrong?"

"You're right..." He smiles faintly at her, holding her hand. "I'll trust them..."

"Good," She kisses him briefly and Hana curiously starts playing with Amy's earrings. "No no, that's fragile. Let's go give you a nap." She walks away with the toddler and Leo looks up at the ceiling absentmindedly, hoping that nothing would go wrong tonight...

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey have arrived, standing in front of Leo like soldiers. He paces in front of them as they stand there, watching him.

"As your brother and leader, I advise that you listen and you listen well," He gives them a serious look and Amy rolls her eyes. She's wearing a hot pink glittery sleeveless dress with a black sash around her waist. Her shoes are black heels and she has a white sweater around her. Her hair is down in full volume as she's holding Hana. Hana is wearing a blue dress and a diaper, sucking on a binky.

"One, do not let Hana out of your sight. Two, follow this schedule exactly," He pulls out a scroll which goes all the way to the floor.

"Um, Leo, I don't think we need all of this-"

"Donnie," Leo glares at him and the olive green turtle backs away slightly.

"Three, make sure that she goes to sleep at exactly 8 pm. Not one second later, do you understand?"

"We understand, Fearless leader," Raph rolls his eyes. "Are we done yet?"

"No, we are not. When it's time for bed, read her Beauty and the Beast. That's her favorite. And when you bathe her-"

"Leo," Amy sighs slowly. "We're gonna miss our reservation."

"Alright," He shakes his head in defeat, handing the list to Mikey.

"Somebody wants us to check it twice?" He asks playfully and Leo gives him a fierce stare. Mikey smiles sheepishly and Amy hands Hana gently to Donnie.

"Oh, and...a little tip. Hana's been acting...weird."

"Weird how?" Donnie asks curiously, Amy and Leo glancing at each other.

"Well...you know how the Utroms gave Amy her powers?" Leo starts off, crossing his arms. The Utroms were alien friends that took care of Splinter after he went missing. After helping them with the Shredder, they were grateful enough to give Amy ice powers and wings.

"Yeah, we were all there," Raph snorts a little.

"Hana might've inherited them," Amy looks at Hana as she's playing with Donnie's mask tails. "So just stay clear when she sneezes. One time she accidentally froze the fridge door shut and we had to order pizza for two weeks straight."

"Ah, that was a good two weeks," Mikey says in bliss.

"Bye, princess. Daddy and Mommy will be back soon," Leo kisses Hana's cheek lovingly.

"Bye bye, my little girl," Amy smiles at Hana, who holds out her arms. Her mother hugs her gently, kissing the top of her head. The others smile at how much they loved their daughter.

Amy leads Leo out of the sewers using the entrance they discovered. Leo peeks his head in. "She hates grapes, so don't feed her that. And use the rose soap when bathing her. And-"

"Leo!" Amy calls out, "If you don't come here right now, you're not getting any tonight."

His eyes widen and he follows after her. "Coming sweetheart!" No way was he going to miss out on what Amy would do to him when they got back.

* * *

"Did ya find the baby formula yet, Mike?" Raph asks as he grunts from Hana tugging on his mask tails.

"Nah, not yet..."

Hana squirms as she wants to crawl around and Raph lets her down. She starts to crawl as Donnie looks around for a bottle.

"Let's see, the right temperature to heat the milk would be..." He freezes as he looks down to see Hana clinging to his foot. "Can someone take her? I'm trying to figure this out."

"I think ya should entertain her after Mikey's done being a snail," Raph smirks, crossing his arms as Donnie sighs. "She's only trying to climb your leg, Don."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," He picks up the little girl as she babbles, placing her hand on his face. He chuckles until she starts trying to put his mask tails in her mouth. "No no," He gently grabs the mask tails away. "That's not meant to be in your mouth."

Hana balls up her fists before she starts crying.

"Great, now you made her cry," Raph grunts, covering his ear slits.

"Guess she really wanted his mask tails," Mikey chuckles slightly and Donnie shakes his head.

"No matter. There are plenty of different ways to distract a toddler," He walks out of the kitchen. Mikey and Raph glance at each other before deciding to follow. They head towards the living room and right where Leo said they would be, there's a pile of toys for Hana. She stops crying as she eyes the toys curiously. "Here," he places her down in front of the plush animals and blocks. "You can play with these."

She coos happily, grasping a block as she sucks on it and hugging her penguin plush.

"Aww, she's so cute," Mikey grins as they sit there and watch.

"Yeah...even I can't deny that," Raph smiles slightly.

"Doooon!" Hana babbles, surprising all three turtles. "Don Doooon!"

"Whoa, her first word!" Mikey says in shock as Donnie looks embarrassed.

"Aww, look at that. She's calling out for her Uncle Don-Don," Raph teases, patting the red-faced turtle's back.

"Uh...okay..." Donnie picks up the toddler in his arms. "But don't suck my bandana tails." He blinks as Hana stares up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Don-Don!" She cheers, Donnie's face going red as Raph and Mikey chuckle.

"O-Okay then..." He places her down with the toys. "I need to wash my face now..."

"Aww, is someone embarrassed?" Mikey teases as he and Raph follow after him, none of them noticing Hana crawling to the entrance.

When they return back, their eyes widen as they don't see her. "Um, little Hana? Are we playing hide and seek?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Hana!"

"Hana, where are you?"

They turn their heads to see Hana disappearing from the elevator, waving to them.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Don't let her get to the streets! She could get hurt!" Donnie warns as they dash as quick as they can to the surface.

As soon as they arrive to where the elevator stopped, Hana is nowhere to be seen. "Where the shell did she go?!" Raph looks around.

"But she can only crawl..." Donnie murmurs, "Amazing."

"We gotta find her, bros," Mikey gives a worried look. "What if Leo and Amy see her?!"

"We won't let that happen. Come on, we'll split up," Donnie suggests and Raph feels something burn within him. He has a sudden need to protect Hana. She needed to be with them. He has a dreaded pit in his stomach now that she's not with them.

They split up, going in different directions. Donnie decides to use the Battle Shell while Raph and Mikey would search from the rooftops. All of them fail to notice that Hana is heading towards the same restaurant that Leo and Amy are at.

She glances around as she mindlessly crosses the street. A truck immediately comes to a stop, the driver sighing in relief as the toddler walks around, trying to figure out where to go. Mikey sees her from the rooftops and gasps.

"Hana! Wait, nooooo, not there!" He jumps and grabs her, leaping away before Leo and Amy can see them from inside. He sighs in relief and looks to Hana, but she's not there. "What?!" He looks around and sees her crawling towards the alley. "This is a job for Turtle Titan!" He somehow has his costume as he places his hands on his hips heroically. He pulls out his grappling hook and attaches it to a satellite across the building. He jumps, flying towards the alley, but is shocked to see Hana nowhere.

He screams as he crashes right into the brick wall, groaning. "Okay, that hurt...Man, did Leo train her this early into her childhood?!"

* * *

Raph lands on a rooftop and notices Hana walking towards the restaurant again. "Hana!" He cries out in relief before Hana peeks in through the window. Amy glances outside and gasps sharply at her baby right outside. She rubs her eyes and peeks again, the girl gone as Raph had grabbed her.

"What?" Leo looks outside.

"...Nothing. I think it was just my imagination..." She murmurs slowly.

Raph is actually hiding in the space underneath the window, sighing slowly. He looks to see Hana out of his arms. "What the shell?!"

* * *

Donnie drives down the street and comes to a stop near a junkyard. "Hana's signal should be right around here somewhere."

Hana is crawling around behind the Battle Shell, babbling as she bangs a trashcan with a stick. Donnie shrugs, thinking that maybe the signal was wrong, continuing to drive around without noticing Hana was still there.

"What have we here?"

Hana wails in fear as she's picked up by turtle hands. Hun grins evilly at the child, running a clawed finger through her cheek.

As Lily is grinning at a tank top that would look good for her, she sees Hun sneaking away with Hana and gasps sharply.

* * *

Raph growls as he clenches his fists. No trace of Hana anywhere. Mikey joins him as he hangs his head.

"I couldn't find her, Raph."

"It's not like Hana to go off on her own. What the shell was she thinking?!" Raph looks out to the night sky. "HANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mikey suddenly gets a call and answers his shell cell. "Party turtle here," He says sadly.

"Guys! I saw Hana...with Hun!" Lily reports.

"Hun?!" They both exclaim in shock.

* * *

Hun arrives at the Purple Dragon lair with a crying and scared Hana. He holds her up for them to see and they all cheer.

"Such a defenseless child," Hun grins down at her. "I've been waiting to get back at those freaks for what they did to me! No longer will my mutation be in vain!"

Hana continues to bawl as she wanted to be her mom and dad again. "Little brat. I feel almost sorry for who gave birth to you." Just by the eyes and hair alone, he knew that this is Leo and Amy's child. Oh well, her death will be his revenge. A life for a life.

He raises a claw at her before it's grabbed. "What?" He looks to see Raph glaring at him.

"Ya psycho!" He growls as Donnie takes Hana away, Raph spinning around and kicking Hun into a pile of boxes.

"How dare you!" Donnie glares at them. "Attempting to harm an innocent child!"

"She deserves to die for what happened to me! I'll take away her parents' happiness and then they'll know how I feel! They'll pay!"

"You're gonna regret saying that," Mikey narrows his eyes in anger, something he would never do until now, Raph and Mikey charging into a fight as Donnie holds the crying Hana.

"Shhh. You're safe now," He says in a soothing voice and she hears him, looking up as giant tears threaten to run down her cheeks. "Don't cry, my little darling," He wipes away her tears and she smiles up at him.

The Purple Dragons lay down in a pile, now defeated. Raph walks up to Hun and kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

"Let's go," He grunts, walking past Donnie. Hana notices his state and babbles. The turtle comes to a stop and turns to her as she holds out her arms. He looks at Donnie, who smiles softly as he hands the little girl to Raph. Hana buries her head in Raph's plastron, his warmth helping her fall asleep.

* * *

After an hour after they've returned, Leo and Amy come back from their date, not sensing any tension at all.

"We're back. How was Hana?" Amy smiles gently.

"She was...fine. She's sleeping now," Mikey calls out.

"Great," Leo grins at them. "Thanks, guys."

"Where's my wallet...?" Amy looks around in her purse.

"You don't need to pay us," Raph interrupts, stretching as he stands up. "Hey, and next time, warn us that Hana is a little trickster. Night."

"Goodnight, guys."

"Bye..." They leave the home, with a confused Leo and Amy looking at each other.

"O...kay...who are they and what have they done with our brothers?"

"Come on," Amy smirks as she holds her husband's hand. "Time to go to bed~"

"Let's check on Hana first..."

They look down at the sleeping baby in her crib. Leo smiles at the sight. Her thumb is in her mouth as she sucks on it, hugging her teddy bear. "Hmm, she's so cute..." He hugs Amy from behind, gently kissing her neck and says something that makes Amy go beet red.

"Let's make another baby~"


	6. Leonamy (2012--Angst)

**For those of you who remember this one, that's because it's from the Songfics. It's the very first chapter, I did not copy and paste it from my files, but it's more of a revise since I made a few changes. The one who requested this asked for a more happy ending, so I said yes XD And KaijuBoy, you can put in your request. No need to ask.**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—2012) Amy's on the run from a predator.**_

She runs through the woods, panting with every step. How had this happened? When did a simple walk through the woods turn into running for her life? She didn't understand why he was chasing her, or why he was feeling this way towards her. She pushes a branch out of the way. She didn't know where she was going, or how long she had been running, but she couldn't stop now.

She can't stop.

She thought back to the day they met. He wasn't like this with her when he first spoke to her...what had changed?

 _He slashed through the Kraang like it was nothing. She looked at him in awe. These...alien robots had tried to kidnap her, but here he was, saving her...she didn't freak out at his appearance. She should have, but she didn't. She felt...safer with him, and she didn't even know his name. There was something about him that intrigued her, she just didn't know what. Maybe it was the fact that he was different, even though she was being no better. She was always being called a freak in school because of how weird she seemed. She didn't have much friends, except April._

 _But she felt like that was about to change._

 _The turtle had defeated all of his enemies that were present. He put his weapons away and kneeled in front of her. He held out his hand with a gentle smile. "It's alright now...there's nothing to be afraid of, miss."_

 _She looked at his hand. Should she...she didn't even know him, but he did help her..._

 _Shakily, she took his three-fingered hand. He pulled her up, but she wobbled a bit. The turtle caught her in his arms. "Easy." She gasped as she looked up at his blue eyes and he blushed. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He replied softly, but didn't let go of her. All she could do was nod._

 _"Thank you..." She whispered to him and he nodded._

 _"It was my pleasure...um..." She realized that her savior didn't know her name._

 _"Amy," She spoke up and he gave her a confused look._

 _"What?" He questioned, not sure if he heard that right and she smiled softly at him._

 _"My name is Amy."_

 _He smiled back at her. "That's a beautiful name...my name is Leonardo, but...call me Leo."_

Nothing was wrong then, so why is he doing this now? She looks behind her to see him jumping across the branches. She doesn't notice the branch in front of her as she trips, falling face-first to the ground. She yelps in pain and sees the turtle inching towards her. Watching as he raises his weapon in the air, she throws a smoke bomb in his face. He screams and she uses these few seconds to start running again.

She jumps up, using the branches to move faster. She thought they loved each other...she recalls when he confessed his feelings to her.

 _She walked into the kitchen to see the turtle in the kitchen. He had gotten his heart broken by a girl that he really liked, but all she did was lean him on. Just the thought of it made her frown deeply. She would never do that to him. He had a good heart, and he didn't deserve that. And that girl did not deserve him._

 _She sat down in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her._

 _"Yeah, I just...I really thought she was the one for me, but she didn't feel the same...how could she? I mean, look at me..." He sighed and her eyes drooped. She didn't like to see him this way, it upset her. But what really upset her was the fact he didn't feel the same about her like she did...and that he felt like he wasn't good enough...she had a crush on him for a while now. He was so nice when they first met...brave...and he was strong._

 _"I'm sorry," She whispered, and even though it killed her that he would never feel the same, she still tried to comfort him like a good friend would._

 _Her heart had never felt so broken at that moment._

 _"It's not your fault, Amy..." He said with a sigh. She wanted to yell out her feelings right there, and tell him there was someone who cared about him. She wanted to kiss his soft lips so bad and confess to him, but she couldn't. Either because she was scared of rejection, or because...because she'd lose him. But she wanted to ask this question that had been bothering her ever since she sat down. She wanted, no, needed to know, and then she would be satisfied..._

 _"D-Do you still like her?" She asked with a blush. He looked at her with a gaze she couldn't describe. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but the suspense was agonizing for her heart, and her mind._

 _"No...I realized she's not the right girl for me. I...have feelings for someone else..." He answered quietly and she sighed, looking away from him. Did she still have a chance with him? Her hope had escalated a bit...but not too much._

 _"Who?" She wondered and if she was wrong about this, she would move on...but if she was right..._

 _"...You."_

 _She gasped and turned to him. "Me...?"_

 _"Yeah...I really like you, Amy," He said softly, placing his hand on top of hers. Her heart pounded as he never really showed any feelings towards her, but she was happy regardless. There was only one thing to say left._

 _"I like you too."_

She slips from a branch and falls to the ground with a grunt. She gets to her feet, but her hope that he would stop was broken.

"Where are you, Amy?" She hears the anger. She makes a horrified gasp and runs for the third time. She was getting tired of this. All this running, fear, and confusion. But she couldn't help being afraid...

Afraid of him.

She presses her back to a tree, panting as she comes to a stop. She closes her eyes painfully and slides down to the grass. Here she is, late at night, being chased by someone she thought she called her lover. Why her? What has she done to deserve this? And what's worse...no one knows she's out here.

No one can help...

 _He held her hand as they walked through the sewers. They had just gone on their first date, and it was wonderful. Pizza gyoza, the star-filled night...all of it. She had never felt more happier in her entire life. Sure, she had her parents, but her father was gone, and her mother had been kidnapped by the Kraang. She was an only child, so she had no siblings. She looked at the turtle out of the corner of her eye. His brothers had already started to feel like family to her, and she hadn't even known them for that long...was it fate? Part of her believed so._

 _They walked into the lair as everyone had turned in for the night. "I had an amazing time," She whispered to him and he smiled._

 _"I'm glad you liked it," He whispered back and she was about to let go of his hand. She needed to turn in, but he kept his grip on her. "Amy?"_

 _She looked at him in confusion. "What?"_

 _He slowly leaned in and connected their lips together. She smiled at the contact and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He made the kiss hotter as he snaked a hand down her waist..._

She covers her face with her hands, giving a forlorn sigh. If everything that happened between them was wonderful...then why was he doing this?

She starts to cry, hiding her head into her knees. He's starting to scare her, if that was even possible. He's turned dangerous, if she could fathom why, she would confront him. Unfortunately, fate has told her otherwise. She couldn't call anybody, nor did she want to. Not only would he seriously harm his brothers, or April and Casey, but he only had one person as his current target. And that person is herself.

To risk her life or her friends' wasn't even a question to wait for.

 _He led her to a rooftop, the Bylerly building. She raised an eyebrow as the last time they were there, things did not end well. "Why are we here?"_

 _He smiled, which made her suspicious. She had no idea what he was planning. Somehow, he was able to convince her, in the middle of the night, to come out here. Reasons why, he would avoid that topic. She was starting to curious. As much as she loved surprises, waking up at 3 in the morning was not an exception._

 _He walked over to a stereo that she managed to not notice until now. He pressed play and a slow song came from the speakers. She blushed as she recognized it: Tale as Old as Time. He walked up to her, took her hand, and placed the other on her waist._

 _"Dance with me," He whispered lowly._

 _"W-What?" She stammered, looking up at him. "Why?"_

 _"I've seen you dance, and I want to have a dance with you," He answered softly. She blushed again. True, she was always dancing around in the lair, whether or not anyone watched. He always thought she danced so elegantly, so passionately...he wanted to share that with her._

 _"Okay...I-I'll dance with you...just for you."_

 _He smiled and they started to move in sync. He twirled her and she couldn't help but feel...love for him._

 _"Amy?"_

 _She looked up at him as they were still dancing. "Yes?"_

 _"I-I love you."_

 _She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. D-Did she really just hear that? "Y-You love me?" She murmured and he pressed his forehead to hers lovingly._

 _"I do...more than you could ever know."_

 _"...I love you too..."_

She wipes her tears away. Why was this so hard to believe? What had caused him to act like this? She sighs as she looks up.

"I don't know...who you are anymore..." She murmurs to herself, brushing one of her bangs out of her face.

She hears a rustle and looks up. Oh no...

The turtle she has been trying to avoid for the past hour...is in the tree right above her. He growls at the girl.

She gasps sharply and starts to run again. She jumps over a branch and looks behind her to see him chasing after her like an animal after his prey. He looks determined and angry. She sees a cliff up ahead and whimpers. She doesn't want to do this anymore, but it has to stop.

She runs faster and jumps when the grass no longer met the ground. She swan dives into the water below. Immediately it feels like tiny little fish are gnawing at her. She looks around at the fish, giving a look of relief.

Suddenly, her ears hear something behind her. She turns to see him swimming towards her. She didn't actually think he'd jump too!

She squeaks and swims as fast as she can to the surface. She lets out a breath of fresh air once she reaches the top. Fearfully, she looks for a chance to escape before she feels something grab her foot.

She screams and kicks him off, swimming towards a patch of grass and continuing the run for her life.

She trips again (why did she have to be so clumsy!) and finds herself cornered. She moves backwards as he inches towards her. He has a hateful look in his eyes, and they're only directed at her. For betraying him, and for thinking she could love him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What did I even do to you?" She asks with fearful tears in her eyes. He narrows those eyes full of hatred.

"You know what you did! You broke my heart, and you betrayed me! As soon as I saw you with him, I knew how heartless you could really be. Don't you know what you did to me? To US?!" He says in spite. She looks at him in confusion as she has no idea what he's talking about. As far as she knows, she didn't do anything to hurt him...

"What do you..." She gasps as she realizes what he means.

 _She walked through the woods, the taller boy right next to her. It had come off as strange. He never wanted to take a walk alone with her, so why had he asked her to walk with him? He was also never the type to take a stroll through the woods when they had a car. It had struck her off as unnatural, especially since the two were not close. Had something happened to him? He HAD been acting weird with her lately. And she couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with her..._

 _"Alright, out with it. What's going on, Casey?" She asked and he suddenly stopped, turning to her with his head down. She raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed to be thinking about something...which was odd._

 _"Amy, I know that you might reject me...and I know that you're happy with someone else, but...I just wanted to tell you...I love you."_

 _She didn't know how to respond to that. While Casey was a good friend and all (emphasis on good), she didn't feel anything for him. And she loved someone else. How could she give up on something that had been so stable?_

 _"Um...Casey...I can't-"_

 _He crashed his lips onto hers. She gave a surprised squeak. She was not okay with this, not at all. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms, pinning her to a tree. She grunts and tried to pull away, but Casey cupped her face with one of his hands, continuing his assault. Tears fell down from her cheeks. She didn't like this feeling on her lips, and he knew this. Casey knew she was in a relationship, a happy one, but he didn't care._

 _He watched from a tree up above. She didn't see him, and he didn't want her to. He growled at the scene in front of him. Watching the two kiss...watching them break his heart in front of him..._

 _He wasn't mad at Casey, as he didn't see him kiss her. No, he was angry with HER. All he could see now was her and Casey of all people all over each other, kissing. He saw two hands on Casey's chest and that was when he turned away, gritting his teeth. How could she do this to him? He then decided that he couldn't let this go unpunished. She didn't deserve to live anymore. He was going to seal the deal tonight. All his love for her was now gone. He would eliminate her, and he would never have to see her oh-so innocent face again._

 _No matter what she'd tell him, he would do this. He HAS to._

 _She pushed Casey off of her as she didn't notice him leaving. "Casey, what the hell?! You just ATTACKED me! You bastard, you know that I love Leo!"_

 _"So what?! He's a turtle, do you really think you'll love him forever? Why not try someone who you can be seen in public with? Someone who has time for you?"_

 _"Shove it!" She slapped him across the face and stormed off, not wanting to see his stupid face right now._

"T-That wasn't my fault. He kissed me!" She answers fearfully. That was the reason he had decided to do this? Because of a mistake?

He growls down at her, gripping his sword. "I saw your hands all over him. Don't lie to me!" He says in rage as he didn't want to listen to her lies. He wouldn't fall for anything she had to say.

She whimpers at how harsh he's being. This was all a misunderstanding, she...she would never cheat on him.

"Please. You have to listen to me. I pushed him away and told him that I didn't like him. Please..." She pleads, tears flowing down her cheeks. He frowns at her face as he listens to her crying, lowering his hand. "I would never do that to you...you know me. I would never kiss him. I don't even like him the way he likes me...you have to believe me, Leo. I put my hands on him because I was trying to push him away...I didn't even kiss him back...because he's nothing like you. I love you..."

His eyes soften as he lowers himself in front of her. She doesn't look up because she's trying to wipe away the tears. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Amy..." He whispers and she stiffens, finally looking into his eyes.

"You...you believe me?"

"Yes..." He engulfs her into a tight hug and he hears a sniffle, stroking her hair softly. He sighs into her shoulder at her warmth. Jealousy...clouded his mind. How could he think that his sweet Amy would do such a thing? He didn't want to listen, he just...couldn't believe what he had seen. He...thought she was unfaithful...but now...hearing her cry like that...he didn't believe it anymore. What had he done to deserve her? Nothing, because he thought that she didn't love him, that she was faking it.

"I'm sorry..."

He closes his eyes at her apology, shaking his head. "No...don't. It's my fault. I'm the one who didn't bother hearing for an explanation. I'm sorry, my love...so sorry...I don't deserve you after tonight..."

"Don't say that," She looks up at him fiercely. "You saved my life...how could I ever think of you as less as my hero? I mean it, Leo...I'm so grateful that you gave me happiness and love...and besides...I understand what you were feeling. You felt like I didn't love you and that I thought you were a freak, but...I don't think of you that way, and I never did. You deserve to be loved...because I don't see you as a monster. And that's not what you are. You...you're much as a person as anyone else. I still love you...you're still the turtle I fell in love with."

Leo stares at her, smiling softly at those words. She was right. Of course she was, because she was sincere, and he didn't see any pity or remorse. He kisses her shoulder, then her neck, cheek, and finally to her lips. Amy kisses back tenderly.

He pushes her onto the soft grass, hugging her neck with one arm and caressing her waist with the other. She gasps into the kiss, allowing him to explore her mouth further.

He knows that he'll have to deal with Casey later, but right now, he just wants to lay there and embrace her, kiss her, and murmur how much he loves her...


	7. Leo, Amy, and Om Nom (2012-Angst)

**This is just one of a guest's requests that she asked of me, since I go from who asked first. I won't do ALL of them at once, since I still have others to do XD But I know she'll be patient since I know who she is. As for using that particular OC Miraculous Adrie mentioned...no. I won't do it with her, but I'll use Karai instead since Amy was technically jealous of her at one point. So, I'll still do it, but with Karai.**

 **I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a really bad stomachache and I wasn't feeling up to do anything at all. I'm just glad it didn't happen today since I had classes ^^'**

 **I did not listen to this song fully, but I got inspired just by the title XD**

 _ **Song: Cupid by 112 (Leo, Amy + Om Nom—2012) Om Nom plays cupid!**_

 **Not all of this is angst, but most of it is. I'd deem it humor or even romance if it didn't have to be so sad for Amy...**

 _Freak._

 _Monster._

 _Disgusting._

 _Filth._

 _Sick._

Amy tosses and turns, unable to sleep. Two years. That's how long she's been hearing those dreaded words. And that's how much she could take anymore. Whenever she dated a man, she'd be forced to tell him about her powers, but after that, it didn't leave anything from her to be desired. They'd insult her, run away...or just leave without any explanation, and she wasn't content with it anymore. She wasn't in love with them. She never had been. She didn't think they loved her either. How could they?

She's...a freak of nature.

She tried to control them, she really did, but it did nothing. She just wished she wasn't cursed with them. She loved her life and sometimes her abilities benefited in battle, but men preferred leaving her before they even gave her a chance. She wasn't unhappy with them. She just wished her love life was happy and that she was with someone...who could truly love her. She thought of trying again one more time, but after the last one, she doubted she ever would.

It's not like anyone else would accept her, and it's not fair either. They find her degrading and why she even was still bothering to date, she'll never know. She's sick, and such a freak in general with her love of Space Heroes, her music, her cooking, her adherence to life, so she can't blame guys for wanting more. She could never find someone who would love her...

There's no such thing. It was all a fairy tale. Even if she did find someone, it'll end with her being casted out like every other time. She doesn't want that again. She may be boring, but she doesn't want heartache again. Nothing would come of trying again. She won't allow it.

It still wasn't fair, though...she's doomed to be alone without anyone who would love her, especially if she dies.

No one would fall for someone like her. She's trash and not fit to walk on the ground and to breathe the air...she lives in the sewers, after all. Anyone sees her as garbage. And what she thinks is the truth.

Om Nom, her alien pet who she found during her adventures in space, stares at his owner. He didn't believe things were hopeless, unlike Amy...he wants her to be happy, to have a life like the one she gives him. He wants her to have someone who would love her, protect her, and would accept her.

When she found him...he was alone in a world he didn't understand, his whole planet destroyed...but when she took him in, he couldn't have asked for a better life. She cares for him, and treats him well. She feeds him whatever he wants, brushes him, and bathes him with all her love. She reads to him, and showers him with kisses. She never gets mad at him for anything. He'll always be grateful to her for that. Why, he even called her Mama.

To see her like this...it pained him that he couldn't do anything about her insecurities. He never cared that she wasn't human. She was still his caretaker no matter what. And now he has to make her happy, as a thank you to what she's done for him.

However...being an alien, he can't obviously just walk up to a random man and ask him to date a human with ice powers. So it obviously has to be someone that she knows and can trust. Someone who won't break her heart, and will feed him candy of course.

Casey was obviously a no since Amy didn't really care for his cocky attitude. Besides, he never really spent time with him that much, anyway...

Mikey loves him, but Om Nom thought he was too young. His owner is reaching 20, after all...besides, Amy only saw Mikey as a little brother, and her turtle best friend.

Donnie is with April, so obviously not. And Om Nom didn't want to break them up.

Raph...no. While Amy does care for him, she never really thought of Raph as boyfriend material. After that whole ordeal with Mona and Ann, the turtle just wanted to stay single right now. Om Nom does give Amy props for being sympathetic with him, though...

Leo...Leo! He'd be a perfect choice. When Amy met him and he found out she had her abilities, he didn't care. He stayed by her side, and supported her. And he never insulted her in any way, and never would. He was kind to her, brave, honorable, and he loves Space Heroes like she does! Om Nom smiles at his choice as he'd respect his owner...and he already liked Om Nom anyway. It would be wonderful if he had a dad like Leo. He'd care for him like his own and he'd protect the both of them. He'd make Amy smile and cherish her like she deserves. And then they'd give him lots of candy!

Okay, okay, he might be daydreaming there, but he still wished for Amy to be happy. Now...

Just how was he going to pull this off?

* * *

Om Nom peeks around the corner to Leo, who's watching an episode of Space Heroes. He rolls over to behind the couch as the turtle is smiling, hands on his cheeks. It's the finale as he missed it due to the invasion. Though, he couldn't help but wonder where Amy was...she'd never miss an episode.

The little alien walks up to him nervously, not sure how to do this. But he'd figure it out on the way.

Leo has a feeling someone's watching him as he looks down at the green alien. "Oh, hey Om Nom," He smiles down at him. "You wanna watch Space Heroes with me?"

He shakes his head. "Mama."

"Amy? Oh, I don't know where she is...hope she's okay."

Om Nom is a little more confident now as Leo is clearly concerned about her. "Mama!" With that being the only word he can say, it's hard for him to communicate at times.

"Wait...is she in trouble?"

Om Nom shakes his head and Leo sighs in relief. "Then what is it, little guy?"

The alien runs over to the rooms and Leo stares at him in confusion. He'll follow and miss the episode, because he's concerned about the brunette. He finds Om Nom peeking into the room and Leo peeks inside to see Amy sulking.

"Oh...she must be sad over her recent break-up," Leo sighs slowly. If he had to be honest, her last boyfriend disgusted Leo with how much he insulted her after he found out about her. He didn't bother hearing the girl out for an explanation. He just left without bothering to get to know the girl. When she had returned home, she lied and she said she was over it, but Leo knew that look.

He knew how much she was hurting right now.

He had seen few human girls in his lifetime, but Amy is particularly special. Her eyes and beauty exceeded anything he'd ever seen before. She really is special. Guys are wrong about her, and he's never been drawn to someone before, like he's always been drawn to her.

Leo...has loved her for a long time, but...how could he tell her without her being disgusted at him? That's why he was always her pillar of strength whenever she's upset, so that she could be strong. Whenever she was dating someone, he'd hang back because he didn't want to break their friendship. He didn't want to lose her...

He always blushed whenever she was around. His heart pounded and his face burned with passion every time she smiled. Everything about her made him feel that way, honestly. She was beautiful, charming in her own way, and underneath that girl was something so unique and amazing. She was...like himself. A regular, kind and respectful person, who yearned for something meaningful. Just like him. They were both the same, even if she was still a human on the outside. Maybe they were fated to meet on that day when he rescued her from the Kraang. Maybe now they could both have with they wanted...

If Leo could even give her a fraction of happiness after all she's endured, he'd do it in a heartbeat. It'd be heartbreaking to hear her reject him, but who knew?

Om Nom gestures to Amy and Leo looks at him, stunned. "M-Me? I think she wants to be alone right now...what would I even say to her?"

Om Nom gives him puppy eyes and he sighs. "Om Nom, no. I know you want her to be happy. I do too, but...I don't think I'm the ideal person she wants."

He feels something hit his foot and he glances down to see flowers and chocolate. "Okay, where'd you get this stuff?"

Om Nom continues with that look and Leo sighs in defeat. "Alright...I'll give it a shot..." He picks up the items and heads over to the brunette.

"Hi Leo..." She sniffles as she hears his footsteps. Of course she heard him approach, Leo knew that she's smart.

"H-Hi Amy. What's wrong?"

She sighs slowly, sitting up as he places the presents away so as not to scare her. "Every day is hell," She says bluntly. "I get up, thinking I'll find someone who will love me...but it just feels so empty. I've been devoid of love, happiness, things that people need... _I_ need. I feel dread that no one's ever going to love me...I'm not special. I'm unworthy," She says sadly. "I'm just...grateful that you and your brothers saved me from the Kraang. I'm not fit to breathe the air I was given. I'm just someone who has these freaky powers that I was cursed with...and despite me having friends, that's all I'm gonna have. I'll never find love...I'm just trash..."

"That's not true!" Leo replies sharply, standing up and looming over her. "You're not trash, Amy. You're special and unique...those guys were wrong to reject you. I...happen to love everything about you...I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're perfect the way you are. You're nice, caring, unbelievably sweet, and beautiful."

She looks up at him in awe, sniffling at his words. "Really...?"

"Really really...I...I want you to feel happy. You didn't deserve all the verbal abuse and those awful insults. And...you didn't ask to have these powers. They're not a curse...they're wonderful. I...I love you, Ames. Ever since I saw you for the first time... All I've thought about is you and this moment. Us. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

She had, of course she did. She never did anything about it, though, out of fear and rejection. "Yes...I have. But...aren't I just..."

"NO! I don't care that you dated all those guys. You're so amazing and I respect you as a person. I want all of you, Ames. Body, heart, and soul. I want to wake up beside you and to feel your heart beating against mine and to see your gorgeous face every morning. You're breathtaking and I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. We have a deep connection and I want to make you happy with affection, to protect you and honor you. I'd never hurt you like those guys did...I think I'd rather stab myself with my katana than do that. Look...I know I'm a turtle, but...I do want to be with you. I want you for as long as I live and I want to show you how wonderful and amazing you are, and...damn it."

Leo leans forward and captures her lips, making his goal to claim them as his own. He wraps his arms around her smaller form and pulls her towards him, so close that her chest is against his. At first, she stiffens, but that doesn't last long. Relaxing, she wraps her arms around his neck, letting her hands play with his mask tails. She seems to melt under his touch and she sighs into his mouth, smiling.

His heart is alight with pure joy and he hates having to pull away. Blush is dusted across her cheeks as she smiles at him with something that's much more than love.

"I love you too, Leo."

Because of him, she was loved. Because of him, she was wanted. Because of him, she was worth something. Because of him, she was special. Because of him, she had something to live for now. Because of him, she was needed. Because of Leonardo, Amy was LOVED.

"And I love you, Ames."

"Even my powers?"

He chuckles, stroking her hair gently. "Ames, I love your powers. I'll always cherish you, and I'll love you like you deserve. I love all of you."

Amy smiles at him happily. "Thank you, Leo..."

"Of course...and," He pulls out the flowers and chocolate. "Will you be mine?"

"Of course I will!" She hugs him and he returns the embrace, looking at Om Nom who was watching the whole thing. The pet grins, giving him a thumbs up. Leo returns it as Om Nom crawls away.

This was only the start of a new life. For him and for Amy.


	8. Leonamy (2012-Fluff)

**I didn't really think of a plot for this one until I read some TMNT Boyfriend Scenarios and then I thought of this XD And it goes with the song I have for this one, anyway. Also, my 2003 story has reached 200,000 views! :OOOOO And it hasn't been two years since I finished that...thank you to all who have reviewed and read the story all the way through. This is just amazing. And right before I even released the new episode to Rise of TMNT? It's just...wow. I can't even describe it XDD**

 **I also wanna thank ReinaNinja927 since she helped me out with the first season and a couple of episodes. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have even done that story or have the ideas that made their way into the episodes.**

 _ **Song: Fill Me In by Craig David (Leo and Amy—2012) Leo and Amy are found out from their secret affair.**_

Leo looks at his sleeping girlfriend next to him. She's so gorgeous. He's blessed to have her in his life. Her shining emerald eyes are enough to make him want to have his way with her. Unfortunately, not everything is in bliss like they've both dreamed.

Amy...is engaged to someone else.

She doesn't want it, obviously, or else she wouldn't be sneaking around with Leo for almost a year...she hates him. He's too boring, and he's a slob. Why her parents think she's good for him, she doesn't know. There's something better out there for her. She wanted something more in her life. That guy is not her soulmate and she just wants to be happy.

Honestly, isn't that what anyone wanted?

"What are you looking at, hm?" She opens her eyes and stares at Leo.

"You. Have I told you how perfect you are?" Leo runs his fingers through her hair. "You are gorgeous. Inside and out." He leans in and kisses her with love.

9 months they've been hiding this from everyone, even Leo's family. Her parents...wouldn't understand their love, and she could care less. They're forcing her to marry someone she doesn't love, how could she ever return her love back if she didn't like him at all? And the worst part is, they're using her to benefit themselves. Her father's boss is going to pay them well enough so that they can retire earlier, and they obviously said yes with no regards towards her feelings about the matter. She's only 19 years old. She's not ready for marriage yet.

And...they want grandchildren, so they can revel in their riches and happy family. The thought of it disgusted her. She did not want his babies at all.

Leo...he's patient and he respects her. He would never make her do anything she didn't want to do. And if she could, she'd marry him instead. It's not like her parents are giving her a choice here.

But...if she leaves, who would take care of them?

They're poor, and no matter how hard her father works, it's not enough. If only he wasn't full of greed...

"I love you," Leo whispers, stroking her cheek. Being a turtle, he has no money...and he knows that. But he means every word he said. He loves her, and as long as he has her, that's all he needs. He knows full well that her parents wouldn't approve of him...it had been getting extremely difficult to hide their relationship. Sometimes when her parents arrive, he has to dash out the window as she hides the hickeys. Not ideal, but he didn't care. Whenever they noticed the love marks, she would just lie through her teeth and they'd turn a blind eye.

Then there was the lingerie. Oh, how he loved it when she wore it just for him. Only him. He loves it when she wears his colors.

They hadn't gone all the way yet, because Amy wanted to wait, and he could respect that. He just wished that he could tell his brothers, but...they'd probably be freaked out. This wasn't supposed to happen, but he's glad it did because it gave him his love. One drunken night lead to all this and he cherished every moment since then.

It never bothered him that she was engaged either, because she didn't love her fiancée, and never would.

Sometimes she'd meet him at the lair and come back at 3 in the morning. They'd interrogate her, but she was good at being charming and lying through her teeth. It's not like they haven't done the same, so she didn't feel guilty. An eye for an eye.

"Hm, I love you too," She murmurs and she did. He was her savior, her freedom, her hero. She kisses him and he adjusts himself so that he's on top of her, caressing her beautiful curves. She was an angel sent from heaven, his salvation.

Stanley and Nadia, Amy's parents, arrive home early since the wedding was in a few weeks and they want to make sure everything's ready. Tired and yearning for a cup of coffee, they're surprised to see that Amy's not waiting for them like she usually was. Walking into the kitchen, she's nowhere to be found and thought she's resting. Standing at the stairs, they're startled to hear grunting noises.

"Leo! Oh!"

Stanley forces himself to be calm as he runs up the stairs and kicks the door open. To his disgust, he sees that disgusting filth touch his daughter, clearly in passion.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouts, unable to hold back anymore as Nadia appears, gasping in horror.

A stunned Leo quickly gets off of Amy as she covers her chest with the blanket. Her hair is shaggy and she's out of breath.

"Dad, it's..."

"We weren't..."

"Shut up!" He screams and storms over towards Amy. He slaps her hard across the face and then he drags her by the hair, throwing her to the ground hardly.

"Ames!" Leo says in shock. "AMES!"

Infuriated at how his daughter has betrayed him, he drags her into a sitting position and backhands her through the face. Amy covers her face, trying to ward off more attacks. With great effort, Leo throws Stanley off of her. He looks at his lover in concern and at the shaking, furious man.

"Ames, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," She says bravely, holding her cheek.

"How dare you disrespect me by associating yourself with this...with this animal!" Her father booms, pointing at Leo in disgust. Amy's eyes lower to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?! TELL ME!"

"We're in love..." Leo runs to Amy's side and hugs her gently.

"Love? Love?! This is horrendous," He hisses, "Love between you and this...this freak. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves, especially you, my daughter. I just know you talked him into this, you whore!"

"She's not a whore," Leo says firmly, "I love her and she loves me and we want to be together. Love has no exceptions no matter who it is."

"I'm not talking to you, you dirty reptile. You shouldn't even be touching her! He belongs in a zoo, and he doesn't belong with you. He carries diseases. Are you on the pill?!"

"That's none of your business," Amy tells him coldly.

"None of my-none of my business?! I have every right to know since you're screwing him! He's a mutant, an animal. He won't amount to much. He has no money. He's a monster. That...thing can't support you. What about Brandon? He's well-off, unlike this filth. This turtle is no good for you," He glowers at his child. "You seduced him, didn't you?"

"It's not her fault!" Leo defends, "It's mine. I pursued her even after she told me she was engaged," Leo looks at her, urging her to stay quiet, which she does, despite not wanting to. "It was all me. Amy's innocent."

"Bullshit. Stop defending her. It ends now. Do you hear me? It ends now or I will have no choice but to kick you out, Amelia. I forbid you from seeing him. I want him gone. You're not the type to lose control, especially not to this boring asshole."

Leo growls at him, trying not to punch hm for Amy's sake. "You bastard. I-"

"No...he's right."

He stares at Amy in shock. "It was all me...I don't want Brandon. Am I sorry I did this? No. I love Leo, and I always will and I'll treasure what we had. I know you'll never forgive me, but we're both sorry. I'll...stay away from Leo because I'm trash..."

"No!" Leo protests, tightening his grip on her. "You're not leaving me, Ames, and you're not trash. I love you..." He looks up at Nadia, who has said nothing. "You're just going to let him degrade her like this?"

"She doesn't deserve forgiveness and neither do you. She'll never be forgiven. She's betrayed us. She's lost our respect. I'm ashamed of you, Amelia."

Her sobs wrack her body at her words. Leo tilts up her face. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here..."

"STOP IT!" Stanley shouts, throwing Leo off of her. "You don't get to comfort her! I hate you. I fucking hate you. I can't even bear to look at you, you're disgusting. How could you do this to us?"

"You little slut, and you're a disgrace," Nadia narrows her eyes.

"Stop!" Leo shouts at them. "Stop blaming her!"

"Fucking shut up! Get out of here, you don't deserve her."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO LEO THAT WAY!" Amy roars at him. "Be mad at me if you want to, but leave him alone. I'm disgusting, you're disgusting with the way you're acting towards him! He said he was sorry countless times and he's probably trying to figure out how to make it up to you! But you don't care because you're continuing to insult him and shout that he's trash. I am, but not him, okay?! He's sweet, kind, loving, and he's the most wonderful person. I'm blessed to have him and I don't deserve him. You don't appreciate him and how happy he makes me. All you're doing is yelling at him. Some parents you are. If you loved me, you wouldn't be forcing me to marry someone I'll never love. I'm happy with him and that will never change."

Leo stares at her in awe, smiling gently that she's defending him. "Ames..."

"Then you're no longer part of this family," Stanley glares at his former child. "I want you both out now. I won't tolerate a slut in my home."

"Fine," Leo says coldly, "We'll leave."

"You know what? You wanna be a slut, you can be one," Stanley snatches all her clothes from the closet, even taking the ones she was wearing. He puts them into a pile, sets a match on fire, and burns all of them. Amy glares at him with hate in her eyes as he stomps on them, burning them to ashes. "These aren't yours anymore."

"Your birthday present too," Nadia eyes the necklace around Amy's neck that she's worn since childhood. Amy slowly rips it off and her mother snatches it, stomping on it to pieces.

"You're a disgrace, an embarrassment to this family," Stanley narrows his eyes.

"As I am of you. Real parents wouldn't abandon a child. They'd understand..."

"Understand?" Nadia spits at her. "How can we understand that? It's not natural!" She snatches Amy's purse. "You will take nothing."

"Fine," Amy snatches some money anyway. "If that's what you want. Let's go, Leo..."

Without another word, she jumps out the window with the blanket still wrapped around her.

"You're too stupid to answer what true love is about," Leo stares at her parents with hate before following Amy. Together they walk hand-in-hand, leaving the alley.

"Leo...I'm sorry," Amy whispers after a few seconds. "I didn't mean for them to..."

"Nothing's your fault, Ames. We're in love and it's not sick. It's them who are sick, because they're so two-faced and they're banishing the best daughter they ever had."

Amy sighs slowly. "Do you have any regrets?" He asks slowly.

"No. I'm sorry that it didn't end on better terms, but I don't regret falling in love with you, Leo."

"Me either."

They walk in silence for a long time, eventually reaching a manhole cover. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you any clothes," Leo stares at the sheet. He had to admit that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"It's okay..." Amy murmurs, remembering how they burned hers. "I'll ask April to buy me some."

"Are you going to be okay, Ames?" He pulls Amy besides him, jumping into the sewers.

"I guess so. You?"

"I'm fine. Love, don't blame yourself."

"I'm not. It's their fault...I won't forgive them."

"Me either. Are you hungry? I can ask Mikey to make you something," He kisses her cheek softly. "Your favorite."

"No...I just wanna sleep. Are you going to tell the others?"

Leo nods at her. "Yes. We're not alone in this, Ames. Splinter will love you, and so will my brothers. And then when you're settled, I'll ask April to bring you some clothes for tomorrow."

"Okay. Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we'll get married someday?" She looks away shyly.

"Of course we will, angel. And we'll have lots of babies," He kisses her nose and she smiles.

* * *

After returning home and answering all of his family's questions, they were glad to take Amy in and have her be one of them. Mikey immediately liked her, Donnie thought she was great (she supports him with April!), and Raph was secretly glad to have a little sister. And Splinter gave them his blessing after hearing their story.

Having eaten a nice dinner and lemonade (he convinced her to eat with them), the two snuggle in his bed, holding hands.

"Ames?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"I'll love you and take care of you too as long as I live. I'll make sure you never cry and that you're happy. One day I'll find a decent place for us to live, a nice one with running water and somewhere for our babies to play in. That would be fantastic," He leans in and kisses her softly.

"I'll love you too, Leo. That sounds nice..." She murmurs as she pulls away, falling asleep. He chuckles and cuddles with her, kissing her forehead with love.


	9. Leonamy (Rise-Fluff)

**Still have a few requests left, so we'll see how these go down the line...**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—Rise) Leo watches Amy sleep.**_

It's late in the night as Leo lands on the fire escape outside a certain window. He peeks in to see Amy sleeping peacefully, her arm resting in front of her. Her hair is in pigtail buns, her bangs resting on her right cheek. It's become a habit of his to come to Smith's Sweets. Not when there was Oozesquitoes, no, it was either for one of two things: visiting his lady or some good alone time to think. Time to just sit on a rooftop somewhere in the rain or the light of the setting sun and letting his thoughts about her dance around in his noggin. Time to listen to all the New York rustle and bustle and ponder over his own problems. He had time and quiet to think about his life and Amy and his brothers and April and Splinter and Amy's mother...

And so, here he was, sitting on a slippery fire escape and trying to figure out the twisted life that was his lady's.

Sometime ago he learned about her mother's condition and what it escalated to. The bruises had already soaked into her skin and the memories of them remained in her head. She would hide the occasional tear and shield the sniffles to everyone else...everyone else but him. The pain was an unwelcome companion on nights like tonight, and it did nothing to calm his nerves. Pain was the only constant thing Amy felt nowadays...

He slowly opens the window and, knowing that he's probably overstepping his boundaries here, steps inside quietly. Chewbacon, Amy's pet pig, snorts at the noise, but doesn't wake up. Leo sighs in relief, as Chewbacon can be fiercely protective of Amy, and has sort of a hatred for Leo.

Without making a sound, he slowly laid down on Amy's bed. The girl mumbles something in her sleep, but she doesn't wake up.

His eyes widen as he sees that her skin wasn't untouched tonight. His heart clenches as he sees a few scratches on her hand, a nasty scrape on her head that's still leaking crimson a little all over her smooth skin. Three giant bruises are on her shoulder, a blue and black spot on her forehead and another on her beautiful cheekbones.

He peeks underneath the blanket and is shocked to see her knee is bleeding, her pants torn.

He swallows and meets her closed eyes, narrowing his gaze. How could her mother treat her like she was a willing punching bag? It wasn't right.

Leo sighs as he reaches out and caresses the cheek that has the bruise. "Hi Sleeping Beauty," He smiles sadly at the joke. "How can you be so...pure?" He whispers, Amy stirring. "You're no one else like I've ever met. You're...unique. Strong, just like you should be, and responsible. I can't imagine what you've gone through..."

Using his thumb, he strokes her soft cheek. "You're so confident...you have everything a guy is looking for. I know...I have no chance, but why does it feel so right when I'm near you? You make me feel so different from myself, and you're the main reason why I don't give up when I'm down. Sure, we flirt a lot, but that helps us grow closer. I never...I never thought I'd have to work so hard to get your attention."

With his other hand, he brushes her bang away from her face. "I know...I can't be with you. I'm scared of what you'll think of me, because it's bad enough that I'm a mutant. I'm not normal, I know that, and...I don't deserve you. And...dang it."

He didn't care, he needed to do this. Leo leans in and kisses her, immediately taking in her soft lips. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt. His insides burn with passion and his heart felt like it was going to burst. Nothing else matters, he's lost in a world where it's just him and Amy.

Suddenly, he feels something pressing back. He opens his eyes, shocked beyond words to see Amy's eyes open. She winks at him and he closes his eyes, kissing her fiercely. Amy closes her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck.

He had no idea that Amy would wake up, but now he's glad she did, or else he'd never be able to enjoy this moment. And it's with the girl he's dreamed of for so long...

After a few minutes, the two of them slowly part, looking at each other with red dusted on their cheeks. They're both silent until Leo decides to speak up.

"So...you were awake the whole time?"

"I knew it was you when you were looking at my bruises," She smirks in amusement and he chuckles nervously.

"Uh-that-I was, uh..."

"Leo," She places a finger on his lips and he stares at her wide-eyed. "It's fine...though you will have to explain this to Chewbacon tomorrow morning."

"Aw, what?" He complains, hugging her waist. "That pig needs to mind his own business...I'm sorry I intruded, my lady. I was just concerned about you, and..."

"And then you violated me?" She grins playfully, raising an eyebrow and he groans, hiding his face with the pillow underneath him.

"I...I couldn't resist it...you're so beautiful, and...you're my addiction. Always in my head and always in my mind. And I'm not joking either. My lady, I..."

His eyes widen as Amy removes the pillow. She stares at him for a few seconds, grinning. "Now who's Sleeping Beauty?" She kisses him again and he holds her cheeks, not needing to say anything else, because she already knew.

He loves her, and he's never letting her go.


	10. Amy and Turtles (2012-Humor)

**Warning, there are adult themes mentioned. Several people have asked for AUs from stuff I either haven't watched for years or I never watched. Read. My. Words. If I have to decline, do NOT be pushy, especially if you've had a request done. I HATE IT when people can't take no for an answer. I might as well make a list for people who I'll never do a request for if I EVER have to see that again. Disrespectful, just disrespectful. And that person knows who she is. It's not that I hate the shows, it's just that sometimes the show can be hard to find. I'm sure the shows are great...most of them, anyway, but if I can't do it, accept it and move on.**

 **Remember, be a good sport, or you go on the Naughty List! As for the Rise of TMNT story, the episode hasn't been uploaded yet as far as I'm concerned, but the episode was awesome! It was great to see a new episode after a month. As soon as it gets released, I'll work on the episode.**

 _ **(Amy + Turtles—2012) The turtles and Amy have a sleepover.**_

Being mutants, the turtles weren't exposed to all things involved in human life. Sure, they've had pizza and know how to operate things, but they didn't know everything. That's where their human friends Amy, Casey, and April came in. Casey would mention hockey, of course, April would show them certain customs, and Amy would cook them various meals, which is why she cooks on weekends. With Mikey's help, of course.

But a sleepover? That was the last thing on their minds that they thought they'd ever do.

It was Amy's idea as she's never had one. Her father didn't allow her to visit friends' houses late at night and vice versa. And when she moved here to the city, she met the turtles and April on her first night.

She had it all planned out. Making s'mores, truth or dare, watching movies, and pigging out on snacks. Of course, she'd provide the snacks. The turtles were fine with it, since they trusted her to pick out their favorites. Mikey absolutely INSISTED on spicy gummy worms...hopefully putting hot sauce on a regular pack of gummy worms would fool him.

April and Casey would be coming too as she invited everyone for it. She just hoped that Raph and Casey wouldn't wrestle or Casey and Donnie would have an argument...

The brunette is holding two boxes of snacks. She's got chips, cookies, the spicy gummy worms, ingredients for s'mores, chocolate, and a lot of candy. She's also got some trail mix for her boyfriend Leo, since she knows that he wouldn't eat all that sugar. A pair of headphones is on her ears as she shuffles around with her feet, doing a little dance. Her hair is in high pigtails as she wears green shorts with pink polka dots and a pink t-shirt.

She hums to herself as Splinter watches her in amusement. "Amelia."

"Oh! Sorry, Master Splinter," She grins sheepishly, lifting one of her headphones. "Just can't wait for tonight. I hope everyone loves it."

"With you as their host, I am sure my sons will enjoy it," He smiles softly at her and she grins happily, going off to set things up.

Raph taps his foot as he sits on a pillow, as Casey and April are no-shows at this moment. Donnie looks worried since that means they could be going off doing who knows what, and that doesn't bother him at all...

Is what he would say if he wasn't lying.

"I'm sure that something came up. It could've been an emergency," Amy tries to calm him down as she pours Leo some iced tea.

"This looks great, Ames," He smiles at all the pillows surrounding them, the snack bowls, the pitchers of tea and soda, and a stack of movies set up.

"Thank you," She smiles back and one of their T-Phones ring. Donnie immediately answers his phone.

"April?!"

"Hi Donnie. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can make it. Casey forgot to do his homework for the week."

"Wait, what?" His eyes turn white in shock that she's not coming.

"We'll make it up to you, I promise! I gotta go. If I don't order a pizza, he's going to complain all night."

"Wait a minute, APRIL!" She hangs up and he groans, hanging his head. "She's not coming...she's all alone...with Casey!"

"Relax, bro, April can handle herself with him," Mikey waves it off, reaching out and grabbing a pizza slice. He was supposed to wait until everyone was there, but since they're not...

"We'll try to have less fun without 'em," Raph smirks slightly.

"Whatever. Let's just start off with Truth or Dare."

"Ooo! Ooo!" Mikey raises a hand, waving it eagerly. "Can I go first?! Can I?"

"Let 'im, it's not like he'll shut up," Raph grunts, Leo chuckling as he sips some of his iced tea.

"Go on," Amy encourages as she pats Donnie's back.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Mikey eyes her and she already doesn't like where this is going.

"Truth..."

"Were you and Leo wrestling last night?"

Leo spits out his tea in shock as Raph stifles a laugh. Donnie snaps out of it to cover his mouth. Amy covers her scarlet face with her hands.

"I-that-we-"

"Um-we-ah-"

"Oh wooow," Raph scoffs at the two, grinning. "Ya savages! And in the lair?!"

"Raph," Leo groans at him as he flushes fiercely.

"Well, um, Mikey," Donnie glances at a mortified Amy. He can't tell Mikey what the two were really doing. It'd probably freak him out. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Hey, who won?" Raph smirks, nudging Amy in the arm.

"No one!" Leo denies, wanting to crawl into a hole.

"...Okay, I'm older."

"MIKEY!" The couple shouts at him in unison.

After that, that was the end of truth or dare.

* * *

Amy leans against the counter as Mikey eagerly prepares the microwave to prepare the s'mores. She hasn't said a word since Mikey's question. How could she? She didn't think anyone was even IN the lair...

"A-Are you, um, okay?" Leo stammers to her, feeling embarrassed as well.

"I'll get over it...but next time, it happens somewhere else."

"Agreed," He rubs his neck as Raph is still smirking at them. "Raph, stop it."

"What? It ain't every day that something like this happens. So, what was it like?"

"Oh dear," Donnie sighs slowly.

"Raphael, that's vulgar in front of a lady," Leo wraps his arm around Amy.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna grill ya later."

Donnie rolls his eyes as Mikey places down some s'mores in front of him. "Hm, this looks great."

"I should know. I got high quality chocolate," Amy grins widely, hoping to change the subject. They all take a sandwich and take a bite in unison. They all hum in delight.

"Mikey may be an idiot, but he makes a good s'more," Raph comments, Mikey pouting.

"Hey!"

* * *

After s'mores, they laugh and talk. Mikey suddenly gasps, staring at Amy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She raises an eyebrow as she munches on oreos.

"How about, to end the sleepover, we have our little sister sing us a song?"

Donnie, Leo, and Raph holler in agreement as Amy shakes her head. "No, nope. Not doing it. I don't do karaoke, much less with mutant turtles. And second, I'm the same age as you, so I'm not younger than you, Mikey."

"Oh Ames, come on. What about that song you like so much from that princess movie? Remember that? You loved it," Leo grins at her, as he hasn't had a chance to hear the girl sing.

"Which one?" Amy asks expectantly.

"You know which one. Your favorite."

"I don't even have any music!" Amy scoffs in disbelief that they're considering this.

"I got you, sis!" Mikey smiles widely, clapping. "Amy!"

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" The others start cheering, clapping too. Amy sighs, waving them off.

"Fine!"

"Yas!" Mikey runs off for some reason and Amy starts singing 'Part of Your World' from the Little Mermaid. The three turtles cheer, clapping as they listen. She gestures to her hair as she sings softly. Glancing at Leo, she grins in amusement and stands up, walking over to him. She holds his hand as she stares into his eyes, Raph and Donnie grinning widely at him. Leo chuckles, feeling his heart pound as if it felt like she was singing to him.

She then lets go and circles around Raph and Donnie. Standing in front of them, she's surprised to hear a hip hop beat. She turns around to see Mikey holding a stereo. "What did you do?!"

"I might've tweaked it a little bit with Donnie's help," Mikey smiles sheepishly.

"I don't know how to do this!" She gestures to the stereo.

"Just keep going!"

"Rrrgh."

"Better do what he says," Raph smirks, crossing his arms and she gets him a not-so-nice gesture with one of her fingers.

Amy eventually manages to sing along with the beat. Mikey walks over to her, doing a little dance. Donnie and Leo bop their heads to the beat. Amy giggles and she twirls around Mikey. She suddenly gets an idea, stomping on the ground. The floor gets covered in ice and Amy makes ice skates appear on everyone. Raph and Donnie stand up, skating around. Leo has a little trouble, however.

The brunette giggles, skating over to him. "I'll help you," She holds his hand and he smiles gratefully as she continues to sing. Mikey does some hip hop moves, Raph and Donnie cheering.

Splinter hears the song from the dojo and bops his head, standing up and shuffling his feet. He shakes his hips as he dances out to the song. It only lasts a few seconds as he sits back down to meditate. Amy's voice was pretty catchy.

She finishes the song, Mikey hugging her. She laughs as she looks at everyone having fun.

After watching a movie, they all fall asleep together. Leo's on Amy's right side as he snuggles her, Mikey on Amy's left side. He's snuggling into Amy's left shoulder. Donnie is on Mikey's right shoulder, snoring slightly due to his gap. Raph has an arm around all of them protectively.

Truly a successful sleepover.


	11. Leo and Amy (2012-Fluff)

**Turns out I skipped a chapter ^^' I totally forgot about this chapter that was in my files, so I changed the order. This was actually chapter 10, but I don't feel like deleting it. This is based off the movie Maid in Manhattan, starring Jennifer Lopez. It's not my favorite, but...I do have it on DVD XD It's the scene where her character, Marisa, goes to the charity event.**

 **Still haven't found the episode The Evil League of Mutants either...**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—2012) Amy has the night of her life.**_

 _Oh. My. God._

 _I can't breathe._

 _I cannot believe I'm doing this._

Those three phrases cycle through her head in no particular order all the way through the lobby, up the stairs, and into the hotel. She's so nervous her palms are sweating, and her palms do not sweat unless she's at the Wolf Hotel.

What will her coworkers think?

Well...she can answer that, because they talked her into it.

The target of this is Leonardo Hamato, and him alone. Why? Well because she was convinced to wear this fabulous coat that did NOT belong to her, and things went from there. And now he thinks she's this wealthy socialite.

Did she mention that she's a maid?

Oh, whoops. She just skimmed over that detail for over a week. When her friend and fellow maid April persuaded her to wear an $89,000 coat that was exported from France, she was against the idea. The client had asked for it to be returned, so by that means, it didn't belong to anyone. Maids are only meant to clean, and that's it. That meant no trying on a client's clothing, especially if that client is Miwa Shen, a notorious woman known for her riches.

God, she wished she listened to her instincts.

Then Leonardo just happened to stumble upon her, and seeing the coat on her, thought that _she_ was Miwa Shen. She went along with it, because there was no harm in it, right?

Wrong!

Then he tried to meet _her_ Miwa Shen, not the _actual_ Miwa Shen. That ended up with her falling for him as they were childhood friends and hadn't seen each other since. Obviously, Leo wasn't into this Miwa Shen, but the Miwa Shen he met. As in, the maid he never paid attention to.

Oh, and she also has a son, Ryan, who he's also friendly with.

Definitely not Miwa Shen.

Of course she couldn't tell him she's not the actual Miwa Shen. To be acknowledged at all was a surprise. She usually kept to herself during work, and most of the time, the clients would just thank her and move on. For shell's sake, she cleaned his bathroom and not once did he say hi to her. Why should he? Maids weren't meant for conversation with a _candidate for Senator of New York._

They were also not meant to be going to charity events and dress up all fancy and act like they belong. Because it's true, she didn't, and she accepted that long ago.

But to be smiled at like the way he does...and to be noticed...

If she told him the truth, he'd never look at her the same way again...she'd be invisible like she always was, and as hard as she's worked, she doesn't want to be like that again.

Although, to be dressed like this...act like someone she's not...it seemed to be a lie, but it's not.

The past week, she...she fell in love with him. She was told to break it off, tonight, and that's what she came here to do. She can't live this false life anymore. She could get _arrested_ if she keeps this up. And then who would take care of her son? Her critical mother? Her dead father? He'd have no one to look after him, and it's surprising she can even pay the bills. Which is why she's hoping to become a manager, so that she no longer had to be silent. She could make something of herself.

Whether she wanted to break it off or not...

For one night, she'd live a wealthy persona, something a maid would probably never accomplish. Tonight was the impossible.

There's about a thousand people as the orchestra plays. Leonardo Hamato, a turtle, running for Senator. That was huge news, and it still is. Paparazzi, car rides, big houses...and yet...

He's still lonely.

He still wanted to make changes, that he won't lie about. But unlike his brothers, he was still single. That was common knowledge, and also why girls keep throwing themselves at him. He could care less. They don't really see him, they just see...

The Senator Leo.

He wanted someone who would like him for him. Someone kind and sweet, and who'd also make sure that he's taking care of himself. He knew he could go a little overboard when it came to his brothers. But he has to. After their father passed...who else was going to look after the three?

He's found that someone, though...he hoped.

Miwa Shen...

Not the one he's known since childhood. The one from the Wolf Hotel.

Oh, she was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he'd never seen her before. She was...she was different.

Too bad she's not here.

He looks around the room nervously as people are talking, his brothers nearby. Raph looks bored out of his mind, but enjoying Mona's company. Mikey's sampling the appetizers with Lily, and Donnie's talking with April, smiling. He was glad his brothers were happy and in love. He just wished he had the same happiness.

"I think we have a lot of issues to talk about," the turtle says to one of his associates. He's wearing a black suit with a blue tie, also wearing a blue mask. He knew it looked inappropriate, but his mask was non-negotiable.

"Let's get together."

"Good," Leo nods as Casey, his assistant, approaches him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was hoping for Leo to give a speech since he is a candidate.

"Leo, I think now's the perfect time if you'd like to..."

He sees someone out of the corner of his eye, ducking away. "Oh, my God, Casey. Look who's here."

Casey follows his gaze to see the actual Miwa Shen and not the 'other' one. She's wearing a black one-shoulder elegant dress with silver earrings, her hair in a bun. She's talking to someone, so she didn't see Leo, thankfully. He doesn't know why she's pursuing him, as he has no interest in her. He doesn't feel anything about her, nor does he want to. Ever since Monday, she's been trying to get his attention, and how she got an invitation, he didn't know.

"How long are ya gonna wait for this chick?" Raph asks as he steps up to his brother. He sees Miwa and stands in front of Leo. He didn't like her as well, as she was too nosy and smug.

"She should be here by now," Leo murmurs as he scans the crowd except for in Miwa's direction.

"She's not coming," Casey shakes his head. He felt like the 'other' Miwa Shen was hiding something, as it's hard to find her in the hotel.

"She'll be here, dude," Mikey gives Casey a look, placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's just running late," Donnie offers as Leo frowns to himself.

"She better be." He needed her here...wanted her here. Anything was better than talking to other people, they were a bore right now. And Casey's skepticism was not helping matters.

She steps into the ballroom slowly, taking a deep breath. She would tell him, and then she's done. Nothing more, nothing less.

Donnie looks up and his eyes widen. "Whoa..." Mikey murmurs, "Is that her?"

"Dang. If I wasn't datin' Ann, I'd definitely take her off ya hands," Raph says to Leo, who follows their direction. His mouth opens in shock at the woman standing there. Amy's hair is an elegant bun, with diamonds trailing from the bun to her forehead. She has diamonds in her hair as well. Her makeup is light pink lipstick, with silver eyeshadow. There's silver on her cheeks and she wears stud diamond earrings. Around her neck is a diamond pearl necklace. Her dress is a flowing light pink gown with a sweetheart neckline that showed a little cleavage, going all the way down to her feet. There's glitter on the skirt and her shoes, though not seen, are silver heels. In her hand is a small silver purse. She felt like a princess, but it suited her.

Her body had been ready, but was her mind? Guess she'll find out.

Everyone is staring at her, wondering who she is. She doesn't pay any attention to them as she locks eyes with Leo. He slowly smiles at her, glad that she's here. Amy smiles back as she descends down the steps slowly.

Slow music starts to play, his brothers going off to dance. Leo and Amy meet each other at the bottom of the stairs. Leo smiles at her.

"You're beautiful," He murmurs softly and she grins.

"So are you," She looks at his suit, unable to stop smiling. As some people glance at the two, some wonder where she came from.

"Thank you for being here," Leo says sincerely and that made Amy not want to tell him, but she doesn't have a choice.

"I only came to tell you that..." She inhales slowly, "You and me, can't go anywhere beyond this evening. It just can't."

"Well, then, you should've worn a different dress," He tells her, as he didn't want to lose her. She looks shocked at his remark, giving him a little grin. Wait, no! She's supposed to be moving on from him! "Would you like to dance?"

He takes her hand, not waiting for an answer as he leads her to the middle of the dance floor. He doesn't want to say goodbye, not tonight. He holds her waist with one arm, both of them swaying to the music. Oh, how she didn't want to, but it felt so right. But...it would cause panic if word got out she's a maid. She can't have that.

"You have to listen. I know you're used to getting your way," She starts off.

"Yeah, until I met you," He murmurs and she sighs.

"There's millions of women who are dying for you to look their way," She states simply.

"Then why are you making me work so hard?" He asks her, Miwa seeing them. She grits her teeth jealously at the pink-dressed tramp. Who is she and why is she dancing with Leo? He's supposed to be with her, not this fake-looking whore.

Casey decides to interrupt, standing next to a man. "Leo? Hi. Uh, Maddox is open. So why don't you go over, two minutes."

"Casey, I'm in the middle of-"

"I know, I know," Casey leads them away. "I'll take over."

Miwa decides to get some answers as she approaches Leo. "Oh, Leo. Hi," She grins widely.

"Hello," He says politely, not wanting to discuss anything with her.

"Oh, what a night. I mean, who isn't here?"

"Right," He nods, cringing. "Um, Miwa, I have someone to talk to. Excuse me." He walks away and Miwa glances at Amy, glad that Leo's now away from her.

"Do I need to know something that I don't know already?" Casey asks Amy as they dance.

"That sounds like something between you and Leo, Casey," Amy tells him fiercely as she did not need him to know anything. Her decisions were hers and hers alone, and not for the public eye. She doesn't want this to get out and ruin Leo's reputation. That's the last thing she wants.

"I like a good mystery, you know," He says as he twirls them around. "But not where his girlfriends are concerned."

"I'm not his girlfriend," She denies as she thinks to herself. _Girlfriends? Of course he has multiple. Why did I think he could ever like me? I'm no better than Miwa._

"Well, whatever. I just need him focused. Got that?" Amy stops dancing as she stares at him, wondering if he just threatened her in public. Leo steps up and moves Casey out of the way, seeing that she was uncomfortable. Casey huffs and walks away to find someone else to dance with. Preferably someone he can actually trust.

Leo holds her waist again and pulls her closer than they were before. She holds in a gasp as he leads, looking down at her in concern. "I'm sorry about him, he can be an idiot sometimes. We were right about here, weren't we?"

"No trouble at all," She murmurs as she bites her lip nervously. Casey had a point. She needed to stop with the games and get out while she can. She didn't want to distract Leo, she wanted the best for him. "You better do what you're supposed to because Casey thinks I distract you."

"Wait, wait," He shakes his head in disbelief. "Never, ever start a sentence with the words Casey and think."

She holds back a laugh. "No, but you should do the right thing." Hopefully he sees that this is silly too, and that they should break...whatever this is off. Leo just smiles at her and she furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you smiling?" She thought he would've been understanding and allow her to leave.

"Nothing, just...until this moment, I didn't know what that was. But I do now."

"What?" She murmurs at him as he lets go of her.

"Don't go anywhere," He runs off to tell Casey where he's going.

"Leo, I didn't mean-!" She calls out but he's already gone. She groans loudly and storms off. She doesn't belong here. Why did she think coming here was a good idea? From now on, she'll stick to what she's good at, cleaning and being silent. She didn't want to wait for an explanation, she just needs to leave. Miwa and Leo see her taking her departure and Miwa walks after her.

"Excuse me," Miwa calls out, but Amy ignores her, continuing to walk down the hallway. "Excuse me. I'm talking to you!" She grabs Amy's shoulder, whipping the woman around to face her. "Who-"

She pauses as she takes in Amy's appearance. She remembers this girl somehow...but she hasn't seen her before tonight, so how can that be? "Have we met? I'm Miwa Shen and you're...?

"Oh, the Miwa Shen?" Amy plays dumb.

"Yes."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Amy says politely, walking off. Miwa shakes her head rapidly before walking next to her.

"I can't help but feel like I know you. I never forget a face, so where have I seen you?"

Amy can't tell her that she's the maid on the floor where Miwa's staying, she'd tell Leo. "Wow, is that a Miyamoto wreath? They haven't made those since the late 60s." She wonders just how this girl could afford it.

"You're very good. Excuse me, I have to go," Amy waves her off and Miwa fumes a little. She's not letting that girl go without some answers. She stands in front of Amy to make her stop.

"Listen, you stuck up bitch. This is between us girls. Are you here with Leo or not?"

Amy rolls her eyes at the insult as she's heard worse. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Miwa nods, leaning in a little.

"Good. So can I," Amy whispers and Miwa's mouth opens in shock as the woman walks past her. She pushes the door open and walks down the stairs. She doesn't notice Leo from the lobby hallway as he sees Miwa's gaze. He walks past her, knowing where the other one went and sees her walking past a fountain. Her skirt flows in the window, giving him a glimpse of those legs.

"Miwa." He rushes down the stairs as she ignores him. "Miwa. Miwa!" He manages to catch up with her, walking next to the beautiful woman. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I just have to leave," She tells him without looking at him. He scoffs at her.

"You're not leaving, you're running. There's a difference. What I can't figure out is, are you running towards something you want?" She comes to a stop at the question, not wanting to seem obvious. "Or are you running away from something you're afraid of?"

Would it be wrong to say both? How can he know her so well, yet not know the real her?

He knows there's a connection between them, but something's holding her back. He could feel it.

"Look," She turns to face him fully. "I've made so many mistakes already. I just don't want to make it worse."

"You won't. I promise," He gestures to himself, stepping closer. Whatever it is, she doesn't have to tell him right away, he just wanted to be near her...

"There's something you don't know, okay? Oh, god, how do I tell you this? The first time you saw me, I was-"

Leo leans in and kisses her softly, interrupting her. She didn't want to be pulled in, but his touch felt so warm. She kisses back as he hugs her waist, the moonlight illuminating the two. She wanted to forget him, but she can't. Nothing could compare...

After their kiss, it started to rain, so he took her back to his room to get out of the cold. He rubs her bottom lip, looming over her. Her hair is out of the bun, leaving wavy curls at the end of her hair.

"You were mesmerizing when I saw you..." He whispers huskily, "If tonight is all we have...stay. Please."

She says nothing as she slowly undoes his tie, pulling it away and leaving it on the floor. He smiles softly as that was her answer. He kisses her again, heat taking over him. She holds his cheeks with care as he pushes her gently onto the softness of the mattress. He slowly undoes his shirt, caressing all of her as their bodies would become one for just one night...


	12. Mikey and Lily (2012-Fluff)

**If I have not done your request yet, I am sorry, but I have done at least most of them XD I'm trying to catch up, so please do not request too many in one review or pm or else I'll have completely forgotten what request I haven't done. And if I haven't done it, please remind me! I might've already done it since I have some chapters done already.**

 **Also, you might've noticed that I have deleted a chapter. That's because the person who requested that chapter SCREAMED AT ME last night just because she's mad at her family. So, because I did NOTHING to her, that justifies verbal abuse? I didn't even say anything to her, she just screamed at me even though I didn't do anything, nor did I say anything mean to her! What the actual hell?! What is with people? I gave her one request, I say no to another because I can't do it, and then this?! And so, because of this, I've blocked her. And unfortunately, I have to say her name because she is officially on the Naughty List. Didn't think I'd ever have to put someone on there, but Raven perez is officially the first and hopefully only person on the Naughty List.**

 **Meaning, no more requests from that person, because I will ignore them from this point on. I have lost all respect for Raven now because you don't just scream at people who did nothing to you. That is just rude and I definitely did not deserve it. Or at least, that's just me because I don't think I did anything.**

 **She even had the nerve to bring my friend ReinaNinja927 into this! You don't do that, that's just an excuse for your problems! And even someone I don't even know, and I informed them both on this, while also deleting the conversation. I did nothing to start this, she did it randomly and I have NO idea why she felt like she had to do this.**

 **And no, I still haven't found the recent Rise of TMNT episode yet. I tried dailymotion, but it's too slow for my phone or my computer...**

 _ **(Mikelily—2012) Lily needs cheering up.**_

Mikey may not have the best attention span, but even he knows when someone is down. And that someone is his girlfriend Lily. She's been sad for a few days now, and she's not her usually bubbly self. He would ask her, but he doesn't want to infuriate her or make her upset...more than she is already. So he decided to ask her best friends.

"Lily?" Amy questions as she's painting her nails. April is on her laptop, Ann is on her phone, and Jamie is listening to music. "What do you mean?"

"She looks so sad lately, and I wanna help her feel better."

April smiles a little in sadness. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

The four glance at each other, eventually their eyes looking at Jamie. "Why me?!"

"Because Ann would be bitter and I don't wanna do it," Amy sticks her tongue out at her.

"Me either."

Jamie huffs at them, turning to Mikey. "Lily...might have to move."

His eyes bug out as the last four words register in his head. "Might have to wha...?"

April nods slowly. "Her parents got a job offer to move to New Orleans...but nothing's been confirmed yet."

He frowns to himself. He doesn't want his Princess Peach to move! There's no way he's going to let this happen, so he hatches a plan.

He gets all of her favorite movies (particularly ones with Kevin Hart), snacks, and drinks, setting them up in the living room. He would do it in his room, but Lily doesn't want to mess anything up in there. He gets every blanket and pillow from the lair, setting them up perfectly. He even makes pizza with extra mozzarella cheese, the toppings ham, meatballs, pineapple, and chicken. The youngest gasps sharply as he hears her footsteps and hides.

The blonde sighs sadly as she walks into the living room, hoping that video games would take her mind off of things. She gives a look of shock at the display.

"What is all this...?"

"Princess Peach!" Mikey runs up to her. "Do you like it?"

There's nothing from her for a few seconds before she smiles slightly. "Yeah..."

"Phew! Okay, what do you wanna do? Today is all about you, Princess Peach."

"Can we play Marian Kart?"

"Of course!" Mikey grabs her hand, running to a pillow. Lily giggles at his antics.

"Do you have enough blanket?"

"You want more pizza?"

"How are you doing, Princess Peach?"

All day he fretted over her, not that she minded. She loved Mikey for doing this for her. She really needed something to take her mind off of things, and it worked. At the end of the night, they're cuddling together, all wrapped in blankets as she's resting on his shoulder.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah Princess Peach?"

"Thank you. Today was fun."

He grins, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That's what I do."

Her phone suddenly rings, Mikey pouting at the interrupted moment. That was probably one of her parents calling to tell her to pack...he doesn't want her to move. He wants her to stay so that they can make pizza together, eat ice cream, and play pranks on Raph. He's praying to the pizza lord to let Lily stay with him. "Hello? Hi Mom...what? Oh, that's so great! Okay, bye." She hangs up, smiling at Mikey and looking into his baby blue eyes. "I'm not moving!"

"Yes!" He pumps his fist as he whispers, Lily giggling as she heard that. "There's that beautiful laugh!"

Lily kisses his cheek and he gives her a glowing grin. "I love you, Lily."

"Even when I'm sad?"

"Sad, happy, angry. It doesn't matter to me as long as you stay..."

She leans in and kisses him, relieved that she's not going anywhere.


	13. Amy, Mikey, and Leo (Rise-Humor)

**I think this is the last one from PMs, thank god, because I need to catch up on review requests. But in all seriousness, it's freaking Wednesday and The Evil League of Mutants STILL hasn't been uploaded? What's the hold-up?**

 **I'm aware that it's on dailymotion, but that website is way too slow for my phone and computer for me to even type. Plus, you can't rewind or go back (or at least, I can't on the website), which I kind of need for a video. And it is on Youtube, but I need to save money, so I don't wanna pay 2.99 just to type something once. Hopefully it'll be on a reliable site soon because it's already been a month since I've posted anything for the story. :/ And I can't download it either because it takes up too much data for me...I would've like to think that someone made an effort to post it at this point. I've never had an episode take this long to be uploaded from this show.**

 _ **(Amy, Mikey, and Leo—Rise) Amy has to calm down a sugar-high Leo and Mikey.**_

In Smith's Sweets, Amy hums as she's packing up her done packages. She ties up the white boxes in a lovely big pink bow, setting it down by the counter. There's a stack of at least ten orders that she has to deliver tonight. Suddenly, Leo comes to mind for some reason.

She pauses as she holds the box. Yesterday night, she was at the Stock N' Shop for a 'Gumbus,' but it ended up being a fake of course. And...

He found out. About her...breakdown.

She sighs slowly, remembering earlier this morning that when she woke up, Leo was gone. He left a note saying that he would come over with Mikey later, so that's something to look forward to. He was really helpful with her injuries.

"Wait, am I looking forward to seeing him?" She mutters in confusion as she puts the box down. She couldn't be, right? Leo, the smart-mouth and flirt? This had to be a joke...

All jokes aside, the back door opens and she doesn't even need to look. "Hey Mikey, Leo."

"Hi Amy!" Mikey smiles at her.

"Hello, my lady~" Leo winks and she looks at him, rolling her eyes slightly. Mikey didn't seem to be upset, so Leo didn't tell anyone about what happened yesterday. Good, the less people who knew, the better.

"Are you staying long? I have to go off and deliver these," Amy gestures to her bike outside the back door with her head. "I should be back in an hour or so...or maybe 30 minutes." With the speed she goes at, she almost never takes an hour.

"What? We just got here," Leo pouts at the fact she's leaving.

"Yeah, but someone needs to take care of Chewbacon while I'm gone. He's grounded," Amy looks down at her pet pig.

"Why? What'd he do?" Mikey asks curiously.

"He did his business in here," Amy sticks out her tongue in disgust. "Took half the day to clean up. That's why I don't have as many deliveries today."

"Man, this pig gets all the attention," Leo frowns, crossing his arms. "Why don't we do some bacon, huh? Huh? Bacon, bakin?"

Amy and Mikey blink at him before the girl steps out. "I'll be back."

"We'll be here," Mikey waves at her as she drives off. He glances at a basket full of candy and gasps. "Ohmigosh! Taffy, gumdrops, and chocolate!"

"Huh, wonder who's this for," Leo says, sounding a little miffed. He doesn't see Amy's name on it anywhere, but she's the only one who can eat all this candy. He wondered who gave it to her so he can punch him in the face.

"If it's for Amy, she's surely not gonna touch it," Mikey grins widely. Amy wouldn't eat all that candy at once since she needs to stay level-headed for work. It doesn't look like she's touched any of that candy, in fact. Mikey reaches out to it and Leo slaps his hand.

"Mike, that's not for you. What's Amy gonna say if she sees it's empty?" He crosses his arms.

"But what if she didn't like the person who gave it to her? Maybe that's why she tried to hide it," Mikey rubs his chin. "Whoever gave it to her sure wasted a lot of money."

Leo grins widely. "Right...so she wouldn't mind if we ate all of this!" He grabs some chocolate and start stuffing their faces. Their eyes grow wide as they start shaking.

"Suuuugaaaaar!" They look around with crazy eyes. "Sugar!" The two start trashing the place to find out where Amy keeps her candy.

Amy hums as she takes off the helmet, flipping her hair around. She gets off her bike, whistling. Deliveries were excellent as she got 10 dollars in tips. That'll go a long way into her savings account...

She slowly opens the door, eyes closed in content. There's a crash and she opens her eyes, screaming out loud at the mess. She's holding some candy in her hands, the two turtles whipping around to her.

"Suuuugaaaaaar!" Leo tackles her and snatches it. "Sugar sugar sugar!" He kisses her cheek and runs around, Amy blocking the back door, slightly shocked at his action.

"Give Mikey some sugar!" Mikey tackles Leo for the candy and Amy looks behind the counter. She ducks down and sees the empty basket, her heart clenching.

"Oh no, that was supposed to be for my niece!" She whispers in disbelief. "They must've ate all of it!"

Mikey and Leo laugh like crazy as they don't even take off the wrappers, eating the candy whole. Amy peeks out from the counter as they run around. "Give us more candy!" They demand from her and she needs to stop them.

She looks around, sweating a little. Suddenly, Mikey throws his chain through the window, breaking it. Her eyes widen as they jump out the window. Amy goes out the back door and jumps onto her bike, speeding after them.

Leo and Mikey see some chocolate being given to a woman. The man smiles at her, but the two turtles' eyes get bigger and they snatch the heart-shaped box. They both pour the chocolate into their mouths, running off.

Amy speeds by, throwing some money to the confused man. She skids to a stop in front of the two, blocking their way. "What are you guys doing?!" She demands and Leo turns to her.

"Givemesomemorechocolate!" He shouts rapidly.

"No chocolate for you!"

"Give us the chocolate! Give us the chocolate!" They both holler, jumping up and down. "WE NEED CHOCOLATE!" They shout so loud her hair flies. Leo grabs Amy, shaking her.

"Give me chocolate!"

"Do NOT make me punch you!" She pushes him off.

"Nooo! Need chocolate!" He shakes Mikey. "Get us chocolate!"

Mikey sees something and beams, jumping to a chocolate shop and snatching a box.

"Guys, no!" Amy shouts at them and they swallow it whole. Their eyes turn bug-eyed as they're now red. They then turn big and white because of the sugar they just ate. They jump into the air, speeding past Amy like they're hedgehogs.

"Leo, Mikey, you need to calm down. Calm. Down!" Amy yells after them and groans, speeding after them again. They speed down the street and run into a dead-end, Amy coming to a stop.

"Pink-a-boo! Lookie here!"

Amy looks up to see Leo holding a soda and some pop rocks. "No! Put that down!" Amy points up at him and he just laughs crazily, chugging them down at the same time. "NOOOOO!"

He stops slowly, dropping the items as the rocks pop in his mouth. He grins widely and jumps into the air, grabbing a clothesline. Mikey does the same thing he just did with the sugary items, shaking like a rocket. He follows after Leo as they swing around wildly. They holler as they land in a dumpster, Amy staring at them.

They shoot up like rockets, zooming past her and muttering gibberish. Amy slams her fist on her handlebar. "Oh, come on!"

Leo and Mikey slam down empty ice cream bowls. "More!"

"Hit us! And don't be stingy with the sprinkles! Put everything on there!" They bounce around like crazy, surrounding the poor ice cream man.

"Gumdrops!"

"Licorice!"

"Jellybeans!"

"Gummy bears!"

He sighs slowly, kicking them out. "Go home and get some sleep, okay?" Amy suddenly arrives, turning to him.

"Have you seen two turtles that are high on sugar?"

He points forward and she gasps when she sees them about to jump off of a roof. Mikey and Leo jump, the girl coming to a stop. They land in the sidecars and she sighs in relief.

"CANDY!" They demand and she slaps them across the face, knocking them unconscious.

"You guys owe me," She points to them as she drives back to the bakery.

Mikey and Leo lay down side by side as she tucks him in. She looks at Leo as he sleeps peacefully, cringing at how much damage they've done. Looking over Leo, he looks really peaceful. She smiles sadly as she can't remember the last time she felt peace.

Bending down, she kisses his forehead. "You know...you're actually pretty cute when you sleep, Leo..." And with that, she leaves to sleep on the couch, Leo smiling a bit.


	14. Donnie, April, and Mikey (2012-Humor)

**Tomorrow I have to go to church...and the drive is two hours...*hangs head* Uggggggggggggggggggggh...why me...I don't even wanna go, but my aunt and my mom are taking me to Bahama Breeze today as part of the deal, so I'll get over it...**

 **(Donnie, April, and Mikey—2012) Donnie gets jealous.**

Being the smartest of his siblings, Donnie had been taught to keep his emotions in check. To always stay focused and reserved. To not do anything that could make him seem less gentle-hearted. He followed that rule to the max. He still released anger occasionally, not as much as his brother Raphael, but he was still able to hold back.

Until today, that is.

He was at war with himself because his inner jealousy is becoming too much. He had stared at them for hours, contemplating his two logical reasons and which one made the most sense. Which one was not going to make him go insane? Which would be rational and which would be giving him relief?

He growled, throwing his hands up in the air, falling backwards into his chair with his hands over his eyes. Naturally, he would be thinking this is too difficult as he has two simple choices.

However, when it came to a certain redhead, it was far from simple.

Instantly, he was furious with himself. It was much more than April. It was her hanging out with Mikey, and more than usual. He didn't want to separate them from being friends, but they weren't exactly looking friendly to him. There was all of this whispering going around and when he walked into the room, they were totally normal.

And so, the inner turmoil begins again.

Should he stop this or encourage it?

To normal people, this seems like an easy decision and nothing to be worried about. When you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle with a crush on a human girl...it's one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. If he stopped it, Mikey might be lonely what with Amy and Leo starting to date. Raph's with Ann now, and while the two got along okay, Mikey would always infuriate the turtle. If he encourages it, they might become a thing, and...!

He didn't get jealous most of the time since Casey and April were more like siblings. So because of that, he kept it under control and focused on his inventions instead. Right now, jealousy is the main emotion in his brain and in his heart. If the two WERE dating, they would tell him.

She doesn't trust you. She would have told you if she did. You're not friends. Why didn't she tell you? You're supposed to be friends, right?

He turns around with a groan, looking at the trophy shelf in front of him. He's not that focused on it as he can hear footsteps, more than one.

"Donnie? What's going on?" Amy stares at him as Leo's standing next to her.

"April...and Mikey."

Leo sighs, shaking his head. "It's not that bad, Donnie. They're just hanging out." He had seen them just now before they came in. April looked like she was having a good time with him.

"But what if it's more than that?" Donnie asks, shoulders sagging. "What if they start having burping contests together and making pizza and playing video games?! They'll get close!"

"Burping contests?" Amy mumbles in confusion and Leo looks a little disgusted.

"I'd like to think that April is a little more refined than to let that happen."

"Good point," Donnie muses, turning around to them. "But it still stands."

"Donnie," Amy stands in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Moping around worrying about two friends is not going to solve your problems. They're just friends! No way is she going to date him. Two friends aren't allowed to hang out? Mikey wouldn't do that to you, anyway."

"You and Leo started 'hanging out' before you started dating," Donnie shoots back.

"Erm," Leo rubs his neck, looking sheepish. "That was because I love spending time with her and I still do...but April will make sure nothing happens. It _is_ her decision to decide what she wants to do after all."

"I know..." Donnie sighs slightly. "I can't help it, though. What if they get married?!"

Amy chokes a little in shock, Leo's eyes wide so big they could take over his head. "M-Marry him?! Mikey is too young to get married, and besides...it's Mikey," Leo stammers in defense.

"I won't be able to handle it if that happens, you guys!" Donnie holds his head in panic. "I CAN'T!"

"Shouldn't you...talk to April about all of this?" Amy suggests, cringing at him.

"T-Talk to April? No! Then she'll know I like her!"

"Would you rather miss your chance or for Mikey to...I can't even finish my sentence," Leo drags a hand down his face, still in disbelief.

"Oh come on," Amy rolls her eyes. "It's April. If she likes you, then what do you have to lose? And if she doesn't, you know that we'll be there to comfort you," She places her hand on Donnie's shoulder. He places his head in his hands, letting out a sigh. He needs to calm down, as he knows he can trust April...right?

Right?

He looks up at his friend and brother, smiling slightly. "I do believe I have an appointment with April."

He's buzzing with slight excitement, and also dread. He had to learn the truth before more fantasies of the two taint the good memories of April and their friendship.

"U-Um, guys?"

April and Mikey turn to him, pausing their video game. Video games?! Oh no! He can't really do this, can he?

"I-I was just wondering...are the two of you...in a...relationship?"

The turtle and the girl blink at him, wondering if they just heard right. They glance at each other and Donnie cringes, assuming he's right.

Then they start laughing, leaving him confused. The two fall onto the floor, their laughter causing Raph, Leo, and Amy to enter, wondering what was going on. Donnie looks embarrassed as they surround the laughing duo.

"...Does that answer your question?" Amy turns to Donnie as they're still laughing.

Yes. Yes it did, and that would be the last time he asked that. Much to his relief, after 15 minutes of laughing, he found out that they were not dating. April was asking Mikey advice for how to approach Donnie so SHE could ask him out, which was why they were hanging out so much.

And that's how Donnie got April to be his girlfriend.


	15. Hana and her parents (2003-Humor)

**I based this off of Frozen Fever, as I thought it would be perfect for a first birthday! I don't particularly hate it, but I've seen the movie too many times...**

 _ **(Hana and her parents—2003) Hana celebrates her first birthday!**_

A little ice statue of Hana is made on top of a pink cake. "No no." It's then changed to Hana 'meditating' with her father Leo. "Too stiff." Amy waves her hand again. The cake is three tiers as the flavor is chocolate, Hana's favorite. There's pink lilies decorating the cake as there's white and black decorating the cake. The topper then changes to when Amy was presumed dead when she was pregnant with her. "Not that!" It then changes to Hana holding her parents' hands as they swing her. "Perfect. Okay, this is for Hana. You can do this, Amy."

"Relax. It looks great," Mikey calls out as he's preparing Klunk. The underground home of Leo and Amy is decorated with round tables and one long table that has Hana's presents and the party favors. Banners hang in the air that say her name as the main one hasn't been finished yet.

"I just want it to be perfect," Amy eyes the topper. "This is Hana's first birthday."

"Speaking of perfect, check this out," Raph grins as he gestures to the main banner. Amy looks up at it as it's rainbow colored, with white paint for the letters.

Leo chuckles as Raph descends from the latter. "Are you sure we can leave you guys in charge here?" Amy asks nervously as Donnie is doing some adjustments to the lighting.

"Of course." Donnie cringes a little as Amy is making sure he looks clean. He felt like he was Amy's child at that moment, glad that he's only her adoptive brother.

"I don't want anything to happen to ruin it," Amy frowns a little, adjusting the toy decoration on top of a table. She sniffles, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"What could happen? It's all set," Raph gestures to the place and Leo glares at Mikey, who looks suspicious as he's standing in front of the cake.

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

Mikey sharply turns to them, frosting on his mouth as a bite is missing from the cake. "I'm not eating the cake!"

"Mikey," Amy warns him.

"But it's chocolate!" Mikey whines as she approaches him.

"Which is for Hana, not you!"

"She won't care," Mikey protests and Leo crosses his arms. He groans and spits it out into a trash can. April goes over to fix it as she has leftover batter. Amy gasps as she hears a whine from upstairs.

"It's time!" She cheers, grabbing Leo, who points to his brothers.

"You sure you got this?"

"Absolutely," Donnie smiles and Amy waves her hands, creating ice pillars at the entrance.

"Make sure everyone is hiding."

"We will," Raph waves it off.

"And don't touch anything," Leo gives Mikey a look, Donnie leading the brother away from the cake.

"We're just gonna stand here."

"Keep an eye on that cake!" Amy shouts as she and Leo leave with Hana, blocking her eyes from the sight.

"Ye of little faith," Donnie snorts, almost bumping into the cake. "Whoops," He catches it just in time and adjusts the topper.

"Nice one," Raph snorts at him.

* * *

Amy smiles as she looks at Hana, handing her to Leo. The little girl looks up at her father, who smiles softly. "Mommy and Daddy are taking you out today, princess. We just need to get ready first."

His wife puts down a bag, pulling out some clothes. She throws Hana's pink dress to Leo and also his trench coat so that no one suspects anything. Amy puts on a white strapless dress that has pink flowers on it, putting on a pink sash around it. Her shoes are white ballet flats as she ties her hair into an elegant bun. Soon, they're all ready to start the day.

Amy suddenly sneezes when Leo has his shell turned, not noticing the little snow Utroms. They beam at each other, running off to who knows where.

"Ames, do you have a cold?" Leo asks in concern and she shakes her head rapidly.

"No, I do not. I do not have a cold on my daughter's first birthday," She huffs, crossing her arms. She knew fully well that whenever she's sick, Leo will drop everything and take care of her until she's better, and that usually takes a week. She will not let that happen on Hana's birthday! "Besides, cold doesn't bother me."

Amy waves her hands and emits snowflakes onto Hana's dress, making the little girl laugh. She also makes a little white crown for her daughter.

"Follow the string," Amy grins as there's a red string on the ground. She leads the way as Hana looks down curiously. Amy climbs up to the surface, casually kicking her foot as something drops into Hana's hands. She babbles happily at the little necklace that has her name on it. Leo puts it on her as Amy lifts off the manhole cover.

* * *

The little snow Utroms find their way to Leo and Amy's place, Mikey looking at them in confusion. "Huh? Where'd they come from?"

"What do you mean?" Raph looks down to see them going for the punch bowl. "What the shell?" Raph slams his hands down to catch them, but the punch lands all over him, Donnie and Mikey laughing.

* * *

Amy goes over to a window, waving at the shopkeeper. He smiles at her and gives her the already paid for dollhouse. Hana's eyes shine at it. The string is still attached to the dollhouse as Hana pokes at it in awe.

They follow the string to a flower shop and Hana smells them, smiling. Amy sniffs them too, suddenly sneezing as she creates more snow Utroms. They run over to the manhole, jumping down it. The group find their way back to the festivities and Mikey gasps at them.

"Guys!"

"There's more of them?!" Donnie exclaims in shock.

* * *

Amy pulls down the string as they're standing on a platform. Leo grabs a gift basket and Hana smiles at all the candy that's in it. When they reach the bottom, Amy goes inside a frame store and comes back with a family photo of the turtles, Amy, Splinter, Hana, April, Casey, and the girls.

Then Amy has arranged for a horse-drawn carriage ride and the horse speeds by a store, grabbing a little hat that was made for Hana. The child smiles at it and Leo is glad that she's happy. Hana giggles as the horse continues running across the street, Amy letting out two sneezes this time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asks her.

"I'm fine!" She denies, sneezing again. The horde of snow Utroms go to the sewers.

* * *

"Hey!" Raph shouts, chasing after a group and trying not to wreck the place. The newcomers make themselves known and they beam at the pretty cake.

"Where are they coming from?" Mikey asks in shock.

Amy sneezes as she's standing in front of a boat. "Um, maybe not today. I'm concerned about you, Ames. I think you should go home and get some rest," He leads her away gently and she rubs her nose, pulling out of his grasp.

"No way! We're not stopping!" Amy walks up to a kiosk as she grabs a snow globe, giving it to Hana. She beams as it's her, Leo, and Amy smiling. Amy lets out a huge sneeze, none of them noticing the little snow Utroms leaving.

"Amy, you have a cold," Leo tries to tell her.

"I don't!" Amy waves it off. She hasn't been sick for 5 years, and she did not want Hana to spend her first birthday at home.

"You need medical attention." Leo points out as she lets out steam to a nearby teapot, trying to empty out her sinuses.

"Are you sick? How about a cold remedy?" The shopkeeper holds out a bottle.

"No thank you," Amy walks off and Leo takes it anyway.

Later, Amy has a choir sing Happy Birthday to Hana, who smiles, taking a bite out of her chocolate that melts immediately in her mouth. Luckily she's already been teething.

The snow Utroms try to get the cake and Raph snatches Mikey, using him as a bowling ball. "Hey!" Mikey protests at him.

Leo nearly drops all the things for Hana and Amy sneezes, the snow Utroms surrounding the choir. The children and their parents all examine them as Amy puts all the things into a barrier, allowing it to float while they move on.

* * *

The snow Utroms crawl on the sign, causing it to break due to the weight. "I'll fix it!" Mikey offers as he catches the letters. One of the Utroms makes their friend catapult towards the cake.

"Oh shell no!" Raph grabs a bowl, catching them. He prepares himself, catching every single one thrown his way.

"Fixed!" Donnie and Raph look up at the banner.

"Phyap Tadhbriy Ahan?" Donnie asks in confusion.

* * *

"Come on," Amy gestures forward to the tallest building in New York.

"Amelia, no. That's too much," Leo warns her sternly and Amy doesn't think anything of it as she turns around.

"No, we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!" She's so loopy from the lack of rest that she's messing up her speech and wobbling around.

The snow Utroms stampede over to the cake and Donnie slides in front of them, knocking them away with his staff.

Amy opens the doors to the building, walking up stairs. "Ames!"

"What?" Amy asks in annoyance to Leo. "I'm fine," She whips around, continuing to climb.

Mikey runs with the cake in his hands, the snow Utroms snatching it. Donnie then takes it back, but they get it again. Raph jumps up as he tries to catch it.

Amy reaches the top, laughing giddily like she's on top of the world. She spins around, not noticing that she's nearing the edge.

"No!" Leo puts Hana down and grabs her arm, pulling her forward and hugging her. He feels her forehead. "Ames, you have a fever, you're burning up...We can't go on like this. We'll do this again next year. Come on, say it."

"Alright..." Amy sighs, knowing she has no choice. "I have a cold." She sighs sadly.

* * *

Leo escorts her back home as Hana is in his right arm. "I'm sorry Hana," Amy sighs slowly. "I tried to give you the perfect first birthday, and I ruined it. You must hate me now..."

"You didn't ruin anything, and she could never hate you," Leo looks down at her. He glances at Hana and smiles. "And see? Hana looks so happy."

Amy looks at her daughter as Hana is giggling, holding her snow globe. "Yeah...she does, doesn't she..."

"Let's get you to bed," They walk through the entrance and Amy looks up to see all the snow Utroms struggling to get the cake. Everyone suddenly pauses and all their friends pop out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!"

Hana looks up, beaming. "Whoa..." Amy murmurs in disbelief and Leo smiles sheepishly as he forgot to tell them to not go with it.

Hana's uncles walk up to her, Mikey grabbing her as they escort her away. Amy sneezes and she looks down at the snow Utroms, realizing that she must've created them while she was out. They go for the cake and Raph swats them away.

"Ya ain't getting this cake!" He shouts at them. The snow Utroms spell out Hana's name and they all sing Happy Birthday, Raph sliding over to Hana. She coos at it and the snow Utroms take it away, allowing Donnie to slice up the cake. They decided that if Hana doesn't get her cake, she wouldn't be happy, so they're going to share it.

"Okay, time for bed," Leo looks at Amy as they watch the scene.

"But I wanna watch," She whines as he leads her away.

"No no no. She can enjoy it just fine with her family."

"But we are her family," Amy pouts at him.

"No exceptions," Leo tells her sharply.

* * *

Amy sits in bed after the festivities are over, Hana asleep in her crib. Leo holds out a spoonful of soup and Amy eats it.

"Hana will grow up and think this was the best birthday ever," Leo starts off.

"Why?" Amy asks curiously.

"Because she'll know that her mother loves her, and would be happy knowing that you were taken care of," He wraps her up in a blanket and she smiles up at him. She sneezes, creating more snow Utroms. Unfortunately, that was a side effect that couldn't be changed. Amy giggles and Leo kisses the top of her head.

"Leo, no, you'll get sick too."

"I don't care, because it's you," He smiles down at her and she grins.

"How did I get someone like you to be my husband?"

"You didn't have to do anything," He winks at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the brothers were tasked with finding a home for the snow Utroms, since Leo and Amy already have to take care of a child. They walk into Leatherhead's home and he stands up in surprise.

"My friends. Oh, and I see you brought creatures."

"Yeah, because they're staying with you!" Mikey announces, Leatherhead wide-eyed. "You guys will love it here." He starts giving them the tour and Raph shakes his head.

"You do NOT want to know," he grunts as he takes out a snow Utrom from his shell.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Donnie yawns as he pushes more inside. Leatherhead is just thinking to himself about his new situation what is going on.


	16. April and Karai (2012-Humor)

**If anyone remembers this plot, I based it off of an episode of Ying Yang Yo called Dance Dance Devastation. Obviously not everything here came from that episode, but the plot that Kaiju requested reminded me of this episode. 9 years since that show ended, and I STILL remembered this episode XDDD**

 **I don't know how I remembered this since I haven't watched it ever since it stopped airing! Jetix was such a good channel...oh wait, it says here on Wikipedia that the show was supplied with writers from Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, 6teen, and Clone High. The head writer also took inspiration from Teen Titans, so maybe that's why I remember this episode because I've heard of all these shows and/or watched them...**

 _ **(April + Karai—2012) April and Karai dance uncontrollably.**_

Amy walks up to a building, holding a suspicious bag. She's wearing a brown trench coat and hat to hide herself. Looking up at the building, she takes a deep breath and uses the fire escape to climb up to the building, waiting for someone. Two people land in front of her and she gasps sharply at the movement.

"You got the goods?" A female voice asks and Amy rolls her eyes, holding up the bag.

"Yes, Karai. Jesus, you two scared the shell out of me."

"Sorry," April smiles sheepishly with a shrug. "We're hungry."

"Yeah yeah," Amy gives the bag to April, who pulls out the contents: pizza gyoza!

"Gotta hand it to the guys," Karai crosses her arms, "They have good taste."

Tonight was girls patrol as the turtles needed a break. After Baxter was turned back into a human, he's been missing ever since. Since it was kunoichi patrol only, Ann, Jamie, and Lily were not allowed to come. They didn't mind this time, as someone needed to watch over the turtles to make sure they don't get lonely.

"Nothing?" Amy asks expectantly.

"Nothing," April and Karai say in unison as they start to eat their food.

"This is boring! If Baxter really wanted to make a move, he would've done so already," the brunette sighs in boredom.

"Let's go," April agrees with her.

"Do you WANT to smell like pizza when we get back?" Karai asks her.

"No. Okay, we'll stop by my place so that the turtles don't smell pizza," April giggles at the thought. One time Amy went out to get pizza gyoza by herself and Mikey tackled her to find some food on her. Needless to say, Mikey had to meditate with Leo for three hours.

"Let's just hope I can convince Leo that coming back early was a good idea," Amy cringes to herself. Ever since she and Leo became the 'senseis' of the Hamato Clan, he's been sending the two out on patrol more often. He didn't want to leave any loose strings behind after Shredder's defeat. It's not that she disagrees with his methods.

It's going out into the cold night every single day that bugs her.

'As Senseis of the clan, it's our responsibility to look after everyone.' That's what he would say when she protests against going. She needs a break too, why couldn't they just skip patrol?

"How is that going to solve anything?" Karai smirks in amusement as she crosses her arms.

"Pfft. You know me. I'm sure that with some episodes of Space Heroes, he'll forget about it," Amy giggles as the three don't notice someone watching them.

"With my Dance Pants belts...which I'm not finished with yet, I will get those girls out of the way and take over the world!" Baxter Stockman laughs evilly. He wanted revenge against those turtles for everything they did to him. And what better way than to start with their brunette sister, their redhead friend, and Karai, who betrayed Shredder? It's two birds in one stone. With the girls out of the way, the turtles will come right to him.

"Ahem."

His eyes widen as he turns to see the three. "Your stupid laugh gave you away, Baxter," Karai informs as Amy and April stand beside her.

"I don't have time for you right now!" He's not ready yet, but he won't let them know that. He backs away as they land in front of him from the satellite.

"Oh? Then why were you watching us?" Amy demands and he scoffs.

"I wasn't."

April bends down and holds up a pair of binoculars. "I was birdwatching."

"It's nighttime, idiot," Karai tells him.

"Oh, well, um..." He takes off into a run and the three girls follow after him.

"I'll call the guys!" Amy pulls out her T-Phone, Karai snatching it from her.

"No way! We can handle this loser without 'em."

"Karai, I think Amy's right," April calls out.

"What's the emergency? It's Stockman," Karai retorts back, jumping after Baxter. April and Amy shake their heads at her in unison as they stand at the edge. Stockman then jumps off the roof and Karai chuckles at how easy this is. When she looks over the edge, he's gone. "What?"

"What was that you said? 'We can handle this loser without 'em.' Told you," Amy crosses her arms at Karai.

"Okay, maybe I did make a rash decision," Karai admits to the two. "But now we can spend the rest of patrol finding that scrawny doofus."

"Great," April sighs slowly.

* * *

It's been two hours and they've been unsuccessful. Not a single lead, not even at TCRI. The Earth Protection Force hadn't seen Stockman break in and there's been no reports of a break-in. Amy groans at their failure, crossing her arms.

"How hard is it to find ONE guy in New York like Stockman?" She complains to the sky.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," April shrugs and Stockman peeks at them from another building. He pulls out two belts. He throws them and they latch onto April and Karai's waists.

"Hey!"

"What the-"

A holographic monkey appears between the two, shocking them all. "It's time to dance! Dance!"

"Uh...what?" Karai asks, not sure of what she just heard.

"The shell? Dance?" Amy glances at April and Karai.

"Dance, girls, dance!" The monkey zaps the belts, causing April and Karai to shuffle their feet rapidly. They both cringe as Amy looks at them in shock.

"Hello girls."

Stockman lands in front of them, Amy glaring at the man. "You did this!"

"It's Stockman," Karai sings, pointing to Stockman. "Why am I singing?"

"It's Stockman!" April sings, pointing to him too.

"My ears are ringing."

Amy can't help but laugh. "What the heck was that?" April and Karai ask in unison.

"Oh, that must be the singing protocol I put into your belts. See, I think singing and dancing is humiliating, and since I hate you, I figured why not. Amelia already does it on a daily basis."

"Excuse me?" Amy interrupts, narrowing her eyes.

"This is stupid," Karai huffs at him. "Why didn't I sing for that?"

"That's the beauty of musicals," Stockman grins at them, "Sometimes you sing."

The monkey uses laser eyes to shock the two. "Ouch!" They sing and they get shocked again.

"And sometimes you don't. Sometimes you dance, but if you stop."

"Oh yeah?" Karai asks confidently, both her and April stopping their feet. "Ha."

"No one said you could stop!" The monkey shocks them as Stockman holds up a remote control.

"You both get shocked. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do some malicious mobbing and taking over the world!" He laughs evilly as he walks away. Amy growls as she chases after him, but he gets away.

"DANCE!" The monkey shocks the two again.

"Ouch!" They both continue dancing.

"Are you sure you two can't stop?" Amy looks at them in worry.

"Course we can," April smiles nervously as they stop moving, but once again, they are shocked into dancing. "But then we'd be dancing into our graves."

"We'll have to go to the guys for this..."

* * *

Leo's watching an episode of Space Heroes: The Next Generation with a wide smile. He hears music and turns to the entrance, Amy jumping over the turnstiles.

"A little help?" April calls out and Amy smiles sheepishly. The turtles and Casey walk up to the entrance as Amy lifts up a dancing Karai and April with her mind. They land safely and the boys immediately begin laughing.

"What's with the Saturday Night Fever dance-off?" Casey laughs, wiping away a tear.

"This isn't funny!" Amy glares at them, hands on her hips. "Stockman found us and gave them belts and now they can't stop dancing."

"What happens if they stop?" Mikey wonders and Amy shakes her head.

"Don't ask."

Karai and April then start singing Stayin' Alive, the turtles and Casey bellowing in laughter as they fall onto the ground. Amy places a hand on her forehead silently.

"This is so embarrassing," April frowns down at the laughing boys.

"When we get out of this, I'm taking care of Stockman myself," Karai narrows her eyes.

* * *

After three rounds of laughter, Donnie's calmed down enough to examine the belts. "Anything, Donnie?" Leo asks him.

"It seems that Stockman controls the monkey that controls the belts. Unfortunately, I don't think I can help."

"Why not?" Amy raises an eyebrow. Donnie holds up a rock, throwing it towards April's belt. The rock is zapped into tiny pieces.

"That's why not. Anyone who touches them gets disintegrated, including you," Donnie looks at April and Karai.

"That's just great," Karai deadpans as they continue dancing.

"He said that soon they'll dance to their graves?" Donnie asks Amy, who nods in confirmation. "Then I better figure out a way to stop this soon...or else it'll be too late."

"Stockman definitely has style, I'll give 'im that," Raph glances at April and Karai, who are wearing hip hop outfits. "How the shell did you guys change clothes?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Karai shouts, "This is torture!"

"Yeah, my legs are getting tired," April sighs slowly. She then lands on the ground, spinning. Mikey cheers for them, getting glares from the others.

"What?"

"They can't stop dancing, Mikey," Casey tells him slowly. "Not cool."

"We have to stop Stockman!" April calls out as the two now have Irish dresses. April's hair is in pigtails and Karai's hair is in a bun.

"Preferably now, this is getting weird," Amy whispers to everyone else.

"Agreed."

* * *

At Stockman's old lair, Stockman is preparing for a takeover as he's got thousands of Mousers. "Soon I'll rule this world and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop me now. With those turtles focused on their friends, they won't see it coming."

"Blister Stockboy!" Raph glares down at him. "Long time no see."

"It's Baxter Stockman!" He then sees the two dancing girls.

"The jig is up, Stockman!" April declares and Mikey pouts.

"Aww. That was my pun."

"Nice music pun!" The monkey points at April, Karai facepalming. "Now dance!" She electrocutes them.

"We are dancing!" April and Karai retort. Stockman grins widely at them and they growl lowly at the fact he's enjoying this. He presses a button and lets the Mousers free.

"We may not be able to move our arms, but we're still gonna kick your butt when this is over!" Karai calls out.

"Keep them away from the girls," Leo tells the others, slicing one behind him.

"Time for a new dance," Stockman grins, pressing a button from his remote. The monkey shocks the two and they now have Spanish outfits. They wave their arms lazily, their eyes tired. They lean against each other for a break, but the monkey shocks them, causing them to dance once more. Leo gets hit by a laser from a Mouser.

"Leo!" Amy shouts and Donnie gets tackled by Mousers. Mikey screams loudly as he runs past Raph, the robots chasing him. Raph looks back at Mikey, allowing the Mousers to hit lasers at him. He falls near Amy and she grunts.

"What are we gonna do?" April asks Karai wearily. "We can barely stand up."

"Here, lean on me," Karai says tiredly and they press against each other back to back, still moving their feet. The monkey then appears. "Not the shock again..." The monkey then points to their belts.

"Wait, so if we work together, we can stop him?" April asks in surprise. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep."

"Amy!"

The girl looks up to see her friends holding hands, dancing in unison. "You can't stop me! Not when you're still dancing!"

"We'll see!" Karai throws April towards a horde of Mousers, the girl pulling out her tessen. She slices them in half, Karai kicking Stockman in the face. Amy throws her ice, freezing the rest of the Mousers. Karai then kicks the remote, breaking it in half.

"No!" Stockman shouts and the monkey disappears. The belts come off automatically.

"We're free!" April and Karai cheer.

"This isn't fair! My plan should've worked!" Stockman yells, everyone standing over him. Amy holds up one of the belts. "No! Noooooo!"

* * *

Stockman dances in the rain. "Huh, I'm good at this. Who knew?"

"Shut up and dance!" The monkey shocks him, everyone sitting on a building and watching. Leo has an umbrella over him and Amy, Donnie holding one for April. Mikey's eating popcorn as Raph shares an umbrella with him.

"This is sweet payback," Karai grins down at Stockman.

"You think we should tell him how the belt comes off?" Donnie grins at his family.

"...NAH!" They all shout in unison, laughing together.


	17. Leonamy (2012-Angst)

**Don't have much to say about this one XD Actually, no, I do have something to say. I know you guys have already seen someone getting jealous, but now it's someone else's turn!**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—2012) Amy gets jealous.**_

Leo lays back in his bed, hands on his plastron as he has a dreamy expression on his face. He's thinking about his crush.

He loves everything about Amy: her slim, tanned figure, her emerald green eyes, her smile, her adorable little face when she's watching Space Heroes, her firm body and her legs and her gentle, sweet nature that was the opposite of him. Well, not totally. She can be serious when she wants to be.

Amy could sooth him, like nobody else, with just a hug. She never makes him feel like he's a monster or less than a person or that he's worthless. Amy always knows what to say when Leo has a terrible day. She never raises her voice at him and makes him want to be a better leader. She makes him feel...things he thought he'd never feel: love and happiness, as well as warmth pooling in his heart whenever Amy was around.

He mostly wants to take Amy in his arms, hug and kiss her, and tell her what she meant to him. He's been tempted many times when they watch Space Heroes together, a mutual love, but every time he tried to, he would chicken out.

He's been in love with Amy for about a few months now and he knew he had to tell her, but how? He's too nervous and he wouldn't be able to say it out loud. He couldn't ask Mikey for advice, because he'd mock him and lord knows he can't keep a secret. He couldn't ask Donnie, because he would tell him to go overboard and he doesn't want to be like Donnie anyway when it comes to this stuff. No way is he asking Raph since that whole Ann and Mona Lisa ordeal. He can't ask Splinter because it would be uncomfortable, so his only options were April, Casey, Ann, Jamie, and Lily.

No. Scratch Casey and the three girls. Casey was an idiot about emotions and love too. His flirting with April isn't exactly successful. Ann would be brash, Lily would be too much, and Jamie wasn't an expert on love either. So none of those four are the best person to ask.

Leo wanted to tell Amy the next day and if everything went well, it would be the best thing ever. He smiles at the idea.

Then he remembers that April is busy studying for a test and wouldn't be able to talk for a few days.

Which meant Karai was the only one he could ask.

It's ten pm, but Karai would be awake. She doesn't go to bed before midnight as she's usually preparing for patrol.

He scowls as if he lets it slip, it would be humiliating, but there's no one else he can ask, so he has to do it.

The turtle taps on Karai's door. "Karai, it's me. Can we talk?" He doesn't notice that when he knocked, he got Amy's attention. She peeks from her bedroom door as she can hear them.

"Now, Leo? I'm kind of busy."

"Please. I...need to talk to someone about this."

Amy's heart drops at his tone. He sounds so serious...

"Alright, since you ask so nicely," Karai deadpans, opening the door. "What is it? I'm getting ready to head out."

"I need some advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"Uh, love," Leo's cheeks redden as he rubs his neck.

"Leo's in love. Wow," Karai teases, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I need your help, stop making fun of me. It's hard enough asking," Leo looks away for a moment.

"Okay, okay. What do you want?"

"How do you...woo someone?" Leo's cheeks redden harder and Amy covers her mouth in horror.

"You take them on dates and buy them gifts and stuff," Karai crosses her arms as she thinks. "Compliment them. Do things for them. Flowers and gifts are always winners. Make them meals. Do things from the heart. Tell them how much they mean to you and when you have their heart, never treat them badly. Respect them, cherish them, and love them. I think it's great you're in love, Leo, and I hope this person gives you the love you deserve. Hope it works out," Karai grins at him softly.

Amy looks sad and disappointed. Her expression looks gloomy as she silently closes the door. She collapses to the ground in a flood of tears and ice.

* * *

Leo wakes up early the next morning and goes into the kitchen. Amy is drinking tea and Leo begins preparing her favorite breakfast. "Morning Amy. You look tired. Did you sleep?"

"I'm fine," Amy lies, "You seem chipper."

"I am," He smiles brightly, "I have a feeling that the next few days are going to be extra special," He winks at her.

"I'm happy for you, Leo," She lies again and Mikey enters the room.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Mikey," Leo puts the breakfast on a plate and stares at Amy adoringly. "Amy, I made you breakfast."

"Oh...thanks," Amy frowns to herself. He's only doing it because he wants to be nice so he could break the news to her...that he likes someone else. He's made her breakfast before, so she thinks nothing else of it. It's a plate of pancakes with whipped cream all over, orange juice, and a chocolate chip muffin.

"Amy, you don't look so hot," Mikey examines her face. "Bad night?"

"I'm fine!" Amy hisses, rising to her feet. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you later. Thank you for the breakfast, Leo, but I don't think I'm very hungry."

She pushes past Raph and Donnie as she storms out.

"What's her deal?" Raph jerks a thumb at her.

"It's not like her to be cranky," Donnie muses.

"I have no idea," Leo states uncertainly. "Maybe something happened?"

Amy's heart had broken when she heard that Leo was in love with someone, and she's made a decision. She can't stay in the lair and see her crush hook up with someone else. It would be too painful and she could possibly hurt someone with her powers.

Amy knocks on Splinter's door. "Splinter, can we talk...please?"

"Come in, my daughter."

Amy enters, sitting down in front of him. "I need to talk to someone, and I was hoping it could be you."

"What is the matter, Amelia?" Splinter notices her sad expression. "You look upset."

"I am. It's about Leo..."

"What about Leonardo? Is he sick?"

"He's love-sick, Sensei."

"Is that not good, my daughter? I do not understand."

"It is and it isn't," Amy sighs slowly. "Leo's...in love with someone. I don't know who. While I'm happy for him, I'm also heartbroken. I've always liked Leo and now I can never tell him..."

"Does Leonardo feel the same way about this girl?"

"I'm convinced that he does. He asked Karai for advice and she must know that he's...well, him."

"Perhaps there is another reason why Leonardo has affections for this girl. Not because he is interested in the girl herself, but so she will see that he is in love with her," Splinter stares at her knowingly, but she doesn't see his expression.

"I sincerely doubt that, Master Splinter. I believe this girl feels the same way about him and is madly in love with him. I can't be here if he and this girl are a couple, Sensei. It would be too much. I'm...I'm asking permission to go away. I'm hoping that my love for Leo will diminish to that of brotherly affection only and I'll be able to be happy for him. I...I can't be a good friend to him right now. Send me somewhere where I can hone my skills. Maybe two years. That'll be good."

"And who will be their sister?" Splinter asks, raising an amused brow.

"There's April and the girls. It's not forever, Sensei. Please. I need to get away," Amy tries not to cry.

"Very well, Amelia. I shall make preparations and you will leave shortly."

"Thank you, Sensei," Amy bows her head. She leaves his room, her head lowered. She collides with Leo, who was on his way to talk to Splinter.

"Whoa, Amy. Where's the fire?" He jokes and she says nothing, going to her room. She bangs the door so hard, it almost fell off.

Leo blinks at her in surprise. Amy gets angry, but not so angry that she slams her door. Most of the time, she kept her emotions under control and never did...that. What's got her so upset? He decides that talking to her wasn't going to help, so he'll give her space and talk to her later.

* * *

The next day, Amy almost collides with Leo again, who had left his room to go to the kitchen. "Whoa, Amy! What's the urgency?"

"Nothing," She murmurs and clears her throat. "Um, Leo? Who's the girl you like?"

 _Damn it._ Leo thinks to himself. _I'm not ready to tell her!_ "Oh, um, no one important," He lies through his teeth and she feels like she's been kicked in the guts. So not only does Leo like someone else, he won't even tell her? Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she feels a mixture of jealousy, rage, and sorrow. "You look nice today."

"I guess so..." She mumbles as she wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Anyway, in a few days, you'll have your girl and I won't be here, so I don't really care anymore..."

Sapphire eyes meet green. "What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving. I talked to Master Splinter and I'm leaving in a week or so."

"What? No!" Leo looks panicked all of a sudden, "Why would you want to leave? Don't you care about us?"

"I need to find myself, Leo. I'm not as good a fighter as I am now and I have some...personal stuff to deal with. So I need to leave."

"That's ridiculous," Leo looks upset now, "You are a good ninja and a good person and...you can't just leave. We need you. Why? Why are you leaving?"

"I can't tell you that."

"No, I think we have a right to know!" Leo tries not to raise his voice, but his brothers hear him anyway.

"What's going on?" Donnie asks and Leo turns to them sharply.

"Amy's leaving!"

"What?!"

"Why?"

"Leave?!"

Amy's eyes go wide in horror as she wasn't planning on telling them right away. "Is it because of a guy?" Raph asks and she turns to him.

"What?"

"Well, let's be honest. This sudden leave of yours ain't because of your parents. So you have to like someone. I know it ain't any of us, so it has to be Casey. Ya want us to talk to the idiot and knock some sense into him?"

"No!" Amy denies sharply, trying not to gag at the thought of liking Casey.

"Why not? You're just gonna walk away and let the person you like be with someone else?" Mikey frowns at her and she looks a little guilty. Mikey was like a little brother and he gets emotional, which is why she didn't want to say anything.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do! Leave Casey alone, you guys. And besides, it's not him. Ew. The guy's happy and that's all that matters to me."

"But Amy, you can't just sacrifice your happiness for this guy. He doesn't know how great you are," Donnie shakes his head.

"When you love someone and they don't feel the same way, you set them free..."

"And if they love you, they'll come back to you. Whoever this guy is dumb, sis. If you love someone, you fight for 'em and don't give up. I think it's stupid, but whatever. You're making a mistake by walking away and leavin," Raph frowns at her.

"We'll miss you," Mikey sniffles.

"I can't believe it. You're really leaving," Donnie looks sad and she cringes at them. Leo has said nothing so far.

"I wish you understood," She says miserably and with that, she walks away, silently crying. Tears fill Leo's eyes. Amy can't go. She has to stay. Leaving so soon is not going to work for him. He needs more time so he can tell her he loves her. He just needs her to stay, so he has to convince her to stay longer. But what could he do?

"Who the heck is this guy so I can make him pay," Raph punches his fists together.

"I don't like him either. He broke Amy's heart and now she's leaving!" Mikey shouts angrily.

"How could someone hurt such a sweet person like Amy?" Donnie sighs slowly. "I don't think she'll tell us..."

"Why not?!" Raph demands, "We should teach the bastard a lesson for breaking her heart. She's our sister, we can't just leave her like this. Leo, you're okay with this?!"

"Of course not," Leo sighs slowly. "Because...I love her..."

"You do?" His brothers ask in surprise.

"Yeah...but now that she's heartbroken, I don't think me telling her is going to do anything now..."

Amy curls up into a ball in bed, weeping bitterly. She's so tired of being jealous and sad and she wishes that next week comes sooner.

Splinter is sitting on his mat as the turtles come into the room. "Ah, my sons." They sit down and wait for him to speak. "Where is Amelia?"

"In her room...she won't come out," Donnie sighs slowly. They tried to appeal to her, but she won't speak to them.

"Sensei...is it true? Amy's...leaving?" Leo asks sadly as he looks tired. He looks like he hasn't slept at all.

"...Yes, Leonardo. It is true."

"Why? Why is she asking to leave?" Mikey sobs and Splinter closes his eyes.

"You would not understand. Amelia has feelings for someone and is jealous that he does not return her feelings. She thinks life can go back to the way it is when she leaves. She does not want to harm anyone."

"So even though she's hurting, she still didn't tell this guy..." Raph murmurs.

"Wow..." Donnie murmurs at her nobility.

"But I can see that you are all upset," Splinter looks at Leo, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Yes..." Leo closes his eyes. "My feelings for Amy are strong, but I can't tell her now. She's leaving...she was crazy about this guy, Sensei. It doesn't even matter to me that she liked someone else. I've tried to get her attention, but it's not working. I just...want her to be happy."

His eyes widen before he smiles softly. "I'd like you to fetch Amelia," Splinter turns to Mikey. "I've made a decision."

"What decision?" Donnie asks in confusion.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" Leo asks fearfully.

"Now, Michelangelo," Splinter orders and the youngest turtle leaves the room. He doesn't want Amy to leave, and decided that it's time for Amy to know everything. Hopefully it would convince her to stay.

Mikey arrives with a depressed Amy a few minutes later. "Kneel, Amelia."

"Okay..." She does so. "Master Splinter, I-"

"Silence, Amelia, and look at me."

Amy raises her head. "Your feelings for this person...they are strong?"

"Yes, Sensei," She whispers quietly. "But I can't stay knowing that he feels nothing for me. I can't stand knowing that he likes someone else. I wish he'd tell me he loves me, but that won't happen." A stray tear runs down her cheek. Donnie and Mikey look sympathetic for her, Leo closing his eyes. Raph just stares at her, eyes sad. Hearing his sister like this...it's painful.

"And you feel that he does not return your feelings?" Splinter smirks in amusement, confusing them all.

"Yes...?" Amy asks slowly.

"I see...It is natural for one to feel this way. I want Leonardo to do something for me. Something important. I think it will help solve everything."

"What is it, Sensei?" Leo asks in confusion.

"I want you to tell Amelia how you feel."

Leo and Amy's eyes widen in unison, the other turtles grinning. "S-Sensei, I..."

"We shall leave you be," Splinter grins as he escorts the other turtles out of the room. It's tense silence as Amy plays with her hair, hearing what Splinter had told over and over again.

"Leo...what does Splinter mean? How you feel?"

"...I...have something I want to get off my chest," He starts off, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I want to be all you need and to be there for you, especially when you doubt yourself. You do that so much when you shouldn't. You're an amazing girl. You're kind, sweet, loving, and pure. I want to love you, to honor you and to treasure you all your life. I'd do anything for you, even sacrifice my life, because you're the most important person to me. I never dreamed I'd find someone like you. I'm...an idiot for not tell you sooner, and if you still want to leave...I'll understand."

She says nothing and he hangs his head. She got angry of herself.

She cried over herself.

She got _jealous_ over herself.

The girl starts laughing and he looks up in surprise. Amy smiles at him, giggling.

"Leo, I love you too!"

"You mean...I was the guy you were-"

"Yeah," Amy rubs her neck sheepishly. Leo smiles, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't believe you were doing all of that stuff for me and I didn't even notice. I think you have a girlfriend in your future."

"Hm, I do?" Leo smirks in amusement. Amy hums, nodding at him. "I can work with that. Just don't leave any time soon, please."

"I won't. I'll stay here...with you..."

He leans in and shares a passionate kiss with her, ignoring his brothers' cheering and Splinter's clapping.


	18. Amy (2003-Drama)

**Obviously I got this from the Teen Titans episode Betrothed. I have done this episode AU before, but never in 2003! So this should be fun! Also, in this one, Leo and Amy aren't together, even though they are in the 2003 story at this point XD And Amy doesn't have her crystal since she gave it away.**

 _ **(Amy—2003) Amy is getting married, and Leo is determined to stop it.**_

Mikey smiles as he walks out of his room. Today he was going to play video games until he can't move. There was no training scheduled today, so it was the perfect time to sit back and relax. The turtle comes to a stop as he sees Raph and Donnie sitting on the couch watching football.

"Move over, bros. It's game day," Mikey crosses his arms.

"With the way ya hog the system, there ain't no way you're getting it today," Raph smirks at him.

"It's only one day, Mikey. You can find something else to do," Donnie suggests, right leg over his left.

Mikey whines in defeat and walks away. He sees Leo training, with Amy reading her favorite book nearby. Amy looks up as she sees him.

"Something wrong, Mikey?"

"There's nothing to do," He complains, sitting next to her.

"What about your comics?"

"Read 'em."

"Movies?"

"Bros are using the TV."

"Training?" Leo suggests with a small smile.

"No way!"

Leo and Amy roll their eyes, going back to what they were doing. Suddenly, they hear footsteps, turning to the front entrance. They pull out their weapons, getting closer to the door.

"Who knows we're down here?" Donnie asks as they wait.

"Whoever it is, they picked the wrong place to crash," Raph spins his sais. The door slowly opens...

And it's Versallia who comes through. Their eyes widen in surprise as they put away their weapons. "Versallia!" Amy says in surprise.

"My friends," She smiles softly at them.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie questions in shock as she steps inside.

"I have come with great news, my queen," Versallia smiles, clasping her hands together. "You are...getting married."

"What?!" All the turtles and Amy exclaim in shock, Leo falling onto the ground.

* * *

Versallia is being held by Amy as they're flying to the Avian city. The turtles have their tech pack wings. She managed to convince them to meet Amy's fiancee.

"She's getting married?" Leo asks the woman in disbelief.

"Yes," She smiles at him, "And you'll love the city."

"Am I the only one who's afraid of coming here?" Mikey raises a hand. "Last time we were here, we had to deal with that crazy Avian guy."

"She's getting married?!" Leo repeats and Donnie turns to Versallia.

"Do we even know him?" He asks in concern.

"I believe you have met him. He speaks fondly of you," Versallia smiles at Amy and Leo flies in front of them, causing them to stop.

"She's getting married?! And to someone she barely knows?!"

"Of course, my friends. It is the way of our people. The new law requires that Queen Amelia can only assume her duties as queen if she has an heir ready to rule whenever she steps down."

"Versallia...I'm 17 years old!" Amy points out. Leo is obviously bothered by it, because Amy's still young and beautiful. She's not old enough to be tied down to someone she barely knows. And...because he doesn't want to see her with someone else. When he first met her, he knew that they'd have a connection. He couldn't stop thinking about her after he saved her from the Purple Dragons. Her beautiful smile makes him want to smile. She has a sweet scent, her touch is warm, and that dreamy look she has with her favorite book is so endearing.

"This isn't right," Raph growls suddenly. "We don't know what he could do to her!"

"How does he even know her?" Donnie asks and his question goes unanswered as they're suddenly fired at.

"What the shell?!" Mikey exclaims and they look up to see the armed defenses from the city firing straight at them.

"I don't suppose this is the welcoming committee," Leo says as they fly past the lasers. Raph pulls out a shuriken, deflecting the laser and hitting it back at the cannon. The cannon explodes.

"Why are they firing at us?! I'm not in danger!" Amy shouts as Versallia looks up. The Avians start flying towards them before they suddenly come to a stop, seeing Amy. They then fly away and the lasers stop firing.

"What the shell was that about?!" Raph turns to Versallia.

"I do not know," She shakes her head. They reach the city and land inside. There's a huge palace in front of them and the doors open up. "Amelia, meet your husband to be!"

They all gasp in horror as it's Mephos! "Mephos?! Versallia, he's the one who tried to make the Avian City a weapon to destroy the world!" Amy exclaims in anger.

"He tried to overthrow Lia," Donnie points out.

"I thought you fly boys imprisoned him here!" Raph points to the man.

"Were you the one who attacked us?" Leo demands and Mephos laughs.

"No, my friends. We believed you to be the enemy. Come, let us celebrate our union," He grins at Amy, who gags.

"Versallia, I can't do this. He's evil!"

"Mephos has changed his ways, my queen," Versallia bows her head. "Please, you are our only hope. We have no one else to repopulate our race."

"Repopulate?!" Raph asks in disgust, Amy covering her mouth in horror.

"Amy, about this marriage thing," Leo places a hand on her shoulder and the guards immediately point their spears at him, causing him to back away.

"Do not touch the queen!" Mephos demands and Amy walks up to the guards.

"Please don't hurt him. They were the ones who saved the city," She glares at Mephos and they put their weapons back down.

"Excuse them. Under my authority, they go a little too far," Mephos grins widely, the turtles and Amy giving him an angry look.

* * *

They gather at a table, Mephos sitting next to Amy. Leo looks miserable as he sits next to the brunette. He leans in and whispers to the others. "Listen, we're only here to solve this peacefully. We can't fight the Avians, alright?"

"Aww," Raph puts his weapons away.

"To our queen and her husband-to-be!" An Avian raises a glass and Mephos raises his. They clink theirs together and something shines in Versallia's eyes. Amy blinks rapidly, rubbing her eyes before seeing nothing. Probably just her imagination.

"We're...really going to miss you..." Leo murmurs to Amy and she looks away. She's about to say something until food is thrown between them. "I'm not hungry..."

"I AM!" Mikey digs in, Raph and Donnie staring at him. "What? Free food!"

"We are so glad that you've agreed to be married," Versallia smiles at Amy.

"But I never said-"

"Nonsense, dear," Mephos leans in, smiling at her. "As we've said...we are the last of our people. Surely you do not wish for our race to perish."

"Well...no," Amy glances at the others.

"But marriage? Isn't that a little extreme? Why not just have her rule like all the other queens in her generation did?" Donnie asks, the others shaking their heads.

"That was then, Donatello. This is now. We cannot miss another opportunity like this," Versallia speaks up, Leo glaring fiercely.

"I don't like it," Raph grits his teeth. "She can't do it."

"She can and she will," Mephos stares at the turtles. "If she does not, our race will be extinct."

The turtles glance at each other, not sure of what to do. "Everything shall be prepared by tonight!"

The Avians cheer and Amy closes her eyes, her decision made. If she doesn't, she'll be responsible for the race being extinct. And as much as others have been distrusting and destructive, she can't let the good people die.

"Tonight?!" Leo exclaims in horror. "Amy, are you sure?"

"Yes," She whispers softly.

"Take our queen to her chambers so that she may get ready."

Amy walks away with the guards and Leo glares, sensing that something's not right.

"How can they just let this happen?" Leo paces around as they're in a guest room. "We can't let her go through with this!"

"You sure you're not just...jealous?" Raph smirks in amusement.

"Of that madman Mephos?" Leo scoffs at him. "You guys saw her. She doesn't even like him."

"As true as that may be, who are we to question their ways of life, Leo?" Donnie asks him.

"Are you saying we should let Amy be unhappy?" Leo asks and they stare at him. "To be married by a crazy Avian and for her to suffer? How do we even know if this isn't some plan by Mephos? You guys go spy on him."

"What about you?" Mikey wonders.

"I need to talk to Ames," Leo walks away and they glance to each other.

"Jealous."

"Oh yeah, totally."

* * *

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie sneak into the grand chambers of Mephos' room. They don't see him anywhere. "Aren't there supposed to be guards or something?" Donnie whispers.

"Maybe they're taking a lunch break," Mikey jokes, Raph smacking him on the head. "Ow."

"Let's take a look."

They peek into a room and gasp, seeing it full of plans. "Mephos doesn't want to help the race. He's going to take it over!" Donnie exclaims and they hear something, turning around to see the guards.

"And he don't want us in the way," Raph growls at them as they pull out their weapons.

* * *

Amy peeks out from her door, seeing the guards there. She sighs as she looks at her wedding dress, pulling it from the bed. She holds it over her body, looking towards her sword. If she does go through with this, she'll have to give up her old life...

She walks out to the balcony, resting a hand on her cheek as she looks out to the sky. Leo peeks out as he climbed using his spikes. "Amy. Amy!"

She gasps, turning to him. "Leo! What are you doing?"

"Come on. We're getting you out of here," He holds out his hand and she sighs slowly.

"Leo...I'm sorry, but I can't," She looks away.

"Amy, you don't want to marry Mephos," Leo tells her.

"Marrying him will help the Y'Lyntians!" Amy sighs at him, turning away. "It's what's best for them."

"It's not what's best for you," He murmurs and Amy turns to him.

"Leo, if you can't understand what I'm doing, then...maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding," She whispers to him and his eyes widen.

"Amy-" He's suddenly pulled away by a guard and Amy looks around, unable to find him. Having her answer, she walks away into her room.

* * *

Leo is taken to the same dungeon Mephos was imprisoned in, thrown to the ground. He growls, clenching a fist as someone steps up to him.

"I guess we're missing the wedding?" Mikey asks him.

"I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to marry him...for the Y'Lyntians."

"No, she doesn't," Donnie shakes her head.

"It's all a lie, Leo! Mephos wants to take it over, that's why he has the others fooled. He's got bombs ready to strike, and he attacked us to try and get us out of the way!" Raph clenches a fist. "Mephos only acted good so he could get out and no one would suspect him!"

"Then Amy has to know the truth!" His heart lit up that Amy doesn't have to do it. "Before it's too late!"

* * *

Amy looks at herself in the dress, frowning to herself. It's an Y'Lyntian robe that's white and she has one of the dead crystals around her neck. She has to do what's right for the race...

Even if her heart tells her otherwise.

The doors open and Versallia steps into the room, smiling. "Ready, my queen?"

She takes a deep breath, walking out of the room.

* * *

Donnie uses black soot, water, and wax from the ground to make a bomb. It goes off and they step back as the bars are broken through. "Alright Don!" Raph pats his shell.

"Now to stop this wedding," They run off to find the ballroom.

Mephos stands there as the remaining people are gathered around to watch. The doors open and Amy stands there, holding a bouquet of white roses. Her eyes are closed as she walks down the aisle. She doesn't look happy as she's nearing Mephos. He stands next to her and she looks around.

"Where are the turtles?"

"They have better things to do, dearest," Mephos smiles down at her and she shudders, not believing what he said.

"We gather here today to bound these two in joyous marriage," An Avian is the priest. "Can anyone speak for why they should not be together forever? Speak now and forever hold your peace." No one speaks up. "Then, do you, Mephos, take Amelia to be your wife and queen of this city?"

"I do."

"And do you, Amelia, take Mephos to be your husband and king of this city?"

"I...I..."

"Yes, my queen?"

"I..." She can't say it. Why can't she say it?

"AMY!"

She gasps, turning around to Leo. The guards come in and everyone is confused as the turtles fight the guards.

"Silence! Silence! Do you wish to do what is right and take me as your husband?!" Mephos grabs her, shaking her slightly. Amy sees just how crazy he is and narrows her eyes.

"I don't!"

"Treason!" Mephos slaps her and she lands on the ground. "I thought you agreed to do what is best for the Y'Lyntians! You WILL marry me!"

"Amy, it's a trap!" Leo calls out. "All of it! Mephos has been lying to you. He's planning to take over!"

Amy glares at Mephos. "I knew it. You PSYCHO! You just want to destroy us all!"

"You dare challenge me?!"

The girl rips off her dress, revealing her regular clothes. She opens her wings and flies towards him, the man having a disadvantage since he doesn't have his wings.

"Amy!" Leo rushes forward to help, but Versallia stops him.

"No. This is something the queen must do herself."

Amy throws the man into a wall and he falls to the ground, snapping his fingers. The guards rush forward to take down the queen, but Amy spins around and fires her ice powers with her bolts. The Avian guards fly up and she spins around, kicking them. She then kicks Mephos into a hole where he lands in the dungeon.

"Phew," She wipes the sweat off of her forehead. "You might've been the king, but not anymore." She shakes her head. "As of today, there will be no wedding! And I order for Mephos to be in solitary confinement, where he's cut off from all life until he dies. No visitors, no mail, no authority," She turns around, smirking down at him. "How's that for power?"

"Ooh, nice," Raph grins at her.

"I guess...you'll be staying here to watch over him?" Leo asks Amy sadly.

"I have to do what's right for these people."

Leo sags at her decision and they hold a ceremony to celebrate her position. "Mephos was not right for our people," She glances at the turtles. "And now, my heart is telling me that I'm not ideal for this either."

They all gasp at her and she smiles. "My life is on Earth, with my friends," She looks at the turtles. "It's...where I belong. I leave you in good hands, with Versallia," Amy takes off her crown and places it on the woman's head. "All hail Queen Versallia!"

Versallia smiles as they cheer. "Come on, let's go home," Amy walks up to the turtles.

"I'm glad you're staying with us," Leo smiles softly at her. "And not getting married."

"Me too. And I'll find my husband eventually. Who knows?" She stares after Leo as he walks away with the others. "Maybe I already know him..." She waves to Versallia and she leaves with her friends. Thank goodness it's all over.


	19. Amy (2003-Angst)

**To be honest, I haven't seen much mermaid stuff lately...besides Siren's Lament from Webtoon XD But that's a comic, so that don't count. But since this is based in 2003, I think I can make this work. In this one, Amy doesn't know the turtles, but she still has her crystal.**

 _ **(Amy—2003) Amy's life is entangled with the Y'Lyntians as she lives her life.**_

The full moon is out as its reflection shines on the East River. All was calm until the Shredder, Oruko Saki, attacked. While the turtles were investigating what was causing the recent blackouts, they ran into the Foot trying to steal a mystic sword. They knew that if they didn't stop them, the Foot would wreck havoc into the city.

What they didn't know is that a girl existed in these waters. Salt water touches her skin, the ice-cold temperature piercing her body. The lower half of her body is paralyzed as she sinks lower and lower. Day by day, her senses get weaker and weaker, leaving her with intense fear and the helplessness that is reality.

If only life had a rewind setting. Maybe then she wouldn't be cursed with the way she is. She could go back to a simpler life...but instead it's all corrupted and inhumane.

The lifestyles of her people...the way her race was treated...and the very few left. The pollution slowly kills them and there's nothing she can do to help. She's too young to breed and whatever is left isn't much to save an entire race. Their rulers have sealed themselves, but she heard that one remains to watch over them. If she could get out of the water, she'd go and see him.

Too bad she doesn't have legs.

Suddenly she hears a commotion from the surface. The water is rippling dangerously, but nothing from the water is causing it. The girl knew fully well that going to the surface is dangerous. Someone could see her, capture her, or threaten to blab about her existence. That's why she never shows her true self, and why she has to hide. She doesn't know what could happen or who exactly would see her. There are words of a dangerous clan of people whose intentions are evil. She bites her lip.

Someone could be in danger, right?

Using that logic, she swims up to the cool breeze, looking around. Her eyes finally rest on something, or should she say four somethings. All she can see is turtle shells and green legs. Her pupils widen as she takes in their appearance.

 _Are those...turtles?_

If they are, they're the strangest turtles she's ever seen. They're so bigger than regular turtles and they have these weapons. She gasps, backing away slightly. Are they after her? How did they know of her existence? Do they work for the humans who attacked her former home?

 _That's impossible. There's no one else out here now, and regarding their appearances, the humans probably don't take kind to them._

They're standing in front of this weapon that's planted on the pier, which was causing the water to go out of control. It looks like they're trying to stop it.

A light passes by her and she hides back into the water as one of those flying machines are approaching. She lifts her head back up, trying not to get too close.

"We gotta steady this thing!" One of them shouts in a stern voice, grabbing a crowbar to hold the cannon in place. As he turns around, he catches a glimpse of wet brown hair. "Huh?" He shakes his head and uses the crowbar on the cannon. A second turtle tries to grab a sword, but gets electrocuted.

She stares at the sword in confusion, wondering how a sword could do such a thing. Maybe it was enchanted? One of the turtle creatures, the one who used the crowbar, tosses it to the electrocuted turtle.

"Here, try this!"

The turtle puts on a glove, confirming her suspicions that this sword has a magical barrier that prevents anyone from using it. They then leave and there's an explosion. The one with a blue mask wasn't able to make it in time as he falls into the water below. Amy backs away, covering her eyes from the light.

"Leo!" A third turtle shouts for him. She looks around for the fallen turtle and jumps into the water, seeing him reach out for the surface. She swims towards him, trying to help him.

Leo feels his eyes starting to close as he sees emerald green. These eyes...it's as if they can see right through him. Empty and glass-like, they also hold sadness...but somehow...he felt like he could relate to her.

Those eyes are the last thing he sees as he slowly closes his own.

The next thing he knew, he's waking up to his brothers looking over him. "Leo!" Mikey says in relief.

"Ya idiot," Raph scolds him, "Getting caught in the explosion like that." He looks away and Leo can't help but grin, knowing what Raph really meant.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asks his older brother, who nods slowly.

"Y-Yeah...how did...how did I get here?" He stammers, his chest going up and down as he breathes slowly.

"You fell into the water, bro. You were close enough for that explosion to knock you out," Mikey explains in a 'duh' tone.

"I must've washed up here..." He murmurs, his brothers glancing at each other. "What?"

"Actually...she saved you," Donnie turns around and Leo looks in his direction. His eyes widen as he sees the same eyes from before. They're staring straight at him, as if they're concerned about him. He looks closer and sees that it's a brown-haired girl.

"A girl...?" He says in confusion that a random girl rescued him. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"No, we checked up on you first," Raph crosses his arms, Donnie standing up slowly. He turns to the girl.

"Uh, excuse me, miss..." He calls out and she doesn't respond as she's still staring at Leo. "Hello?"

 _She's not responding..._ Leo thinks to himself, _Was she...worried about me?_

He can see water droplets on her face, which almost look like tears. How long has she been in the water...?

She swims towards them slowly, making sure not to show her body. "Are you...okay?"

"Huh?" Leo snaps out of it, "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for the help." He stands up and she flinches slightly. Something didn't feel right...

"You're welcome," She says, about to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mikey exclaims and she stops, for some reason. "Are you...a mermaid?!"

"Mikey, mermaids don't exist. They're a myth," Donnie tells him, none of them noticing the girl swimming up.

"You've been eating too much pizza, bro," Raph shakes his head, "Ain't no way she's a-"

They hear a splash, looking over to the girl. Their mouths open in shock as they see she has a pink-scaled mermaid tail, with green seashells to hold up her chest.

"You...You're kidding, right?" Leo murmurs slowly. _The girl who saved me...is a mermaid?!_

"I told you!" Mikey retorts and Raph smacks him on the head. "Ow!"

"Alright," Donnie holds up his hands slowly, "You've proven me wrong. Now...who are you, and how did you become...you?"

"We do identify as mermaids, yes," The girl nods at him. "But I was originally a human. These people...they made me into who I am years ago. My human life ended eons ago...it was their way of life...up until now. My name is Amelia."

"Eons ago?" Donnie asks in confusion. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe a thousand years?" She replies uncertainly. "You lose track of time when all you do is swim..."

"So you're a thousand years old?!" Mikey questions in excitement as he gets closer. "Cool! Do you play video games?"

"Mikey!" Leo scolds him, turning to Amelia. "So you said these people did this to you? Were there others?"

"Yes, but they're different. They have green skin...at least, what's left of them."

"What's left?" Raph raises a brow.

"Most of them have died from the polluted waters," She gestures to the ocean behind her.

"Aren't you worried you'll meet the same fate?" Donnie frowns slightly.

"Death is inevitable," She closes her eyes. "My life has always been in the water..."

"Wait a minute..." Leo points at something. "What's that around your neck?"

"Hm?" Amy looks down at a round-like crystal around her neck. "This? The ones who mutated me into...what I am gave this to me."

"Those look like the crystals we have," Mikey points out.

"You have these crystals?"

"It's a long story," Raph tells her.

"We'll find a way to turn you back into human, Amy," Leo gives a determined look. "We promise. We can't let you die here."

She smiles sadly, clutching at the crystal. Leo owed her now. She saved him. "I can't ask you to do that, um..."

It's only then that they realize she doesn't know their names. "I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers Raphael," Raph simply nods, "Donatello," Donnie smiles slightly, "And Michelangelo."

"Hiya!" Mikey waves at her.

"And you're not asking us. We would do it regardless. Our honor would be tarnished if we allowed someone to perish," Leo smiles a little.

"Well...good luck, then."

Donnie steps forward as he obviously has a syringe in his kit. "I'd like to gather some DNA so I can determine what was used."

"Do what you have to do," She holds out her arm, Mikey examining her tail in awe.

"We'll come back for ya," Raph promises and when Donnie is done, she backs away, disappearing into the water. Three turtles leave as one remains. Leo stares at where Amy left, hoping that Donnie can save her...before it's too late.


	20. Amy and Leo (2012-Fluff)

**This takes place where the turtles and Amy are not going through the mutant apocalypse, since that's an alternate universe anyway. So, this is when the actual Leo and Amy tied the knot, not the ones from the future. Oh wait, spoiler alert XD Eh, who cares?**

 **Also, please stop asking for a second season of the IMT Remake. I'm sorry, but it's not happening. I asked, there wasn't enough answers to keep it going, and that's how it'll stay. Please accept that.**

 **Regarding my Rise of TMNT story, I have yet to find the episode Smart Lair. Why it hasn't been uploaded, I have no clue. Keep in mind that I don't have the best memory ^^' It's just really frustrating because tomorrow will be another new episode. Miraculous Ladybug takes less time to upload Season 3 episodes. Hopefully it'll be released soon, if it's not that means I have two episodes to work on in a week.**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—2012) Leo and Amy get married.**_

Leo takes a deep breath, fiddling with his tux as he waits for his bride-to-be. Mikey is bouncing up and down next to him, Raph just has his arms crossed, and Donnie is smiling. They stand in a straight line, since the three are Leo's groomsmen, with Raph being the best man. Casey, Donnie, and Mikey are wearing black tuxes fit for them, with the two turtles' colors in their bows. Casey has white for his bow. Raph is wearing a red tux since he's the best man, with a black bow tie around his neck. It was a surprise to everyone that Leo picked him, but Raph felt honored to do it regardless. For Leo, it was because Raph understood him at times that his brothers didn't. When he couldn't choose between Amy and Karai, Raph gave him some pretty good advice, and he's been with the brunette ever since then. Five long happy years.

He's nervous and excited at the same time.

The dojo is nicely decorated with the tree covered in decorations to make it look nice. There's an arch above Leo covered in cherry blossoms and strings of diamonds. Kirby is the priest as he got a certification online.

Everyone has arrived for this wedding, including the Foot Clan, led by Karai and Shinigami, of course. Even some old enemies showed up, like Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady. Heck, even their turtle and Amy counterparts from the other dimension arrived.

April walks into the dojo, with her hair down and curled, and a little bit of makeup. She wears a yellow strapless dress that stops at her feet, holding a white bouquet of roses and sparkles in her hand. She's wearing yellow because she's the maid of honor.

Donnie's heart can't stop beating rapidly as he stares at his girlfriend. April grins at him, standing at the opposite site of Leo.

After her is Ann, wearing the soft pink dress that Amy picked out. It's the same design as April's dress, with her hair in a bun. She hates pink, but since Amy is her friend, she'll tolerate it for today only. She has the same bouquet as April.

Raph smirks at her and she scowls slightly at how much he seems to be enjoying her distaste for pink. She stands right next to April.

Next is Jamie, her hair in a braid. She has the same bridesmaid dress and doesn't seem to be annoyed at all. While she hasn't found her significant other yet, she does support Amy and Leo. She smiles at Leo and he smiles back weakly, trying to calm his nerves. She stands next to Ann.

Lily enters the room and Mikey gasps quietly at how beautiful she looked. Her hair is down and wavy, wearing some make-up, of course. She smiles at Mikey as she joins the girls, the youngest unable to stop staring. His mouth is open in shock and Raph closes it for him.

Last are Angle, who is the flower girl, and Om Nom, who is the ring bearer. She has a hot pink dress on with a green belt around her. The little guy has a black tux and black tie that Amy made for him as he holds the pillow in his mouth. The two rings are on there, shining brightly. She scatters rose petals on the carpeting for the bride, eventually standing in front of April.

Finally, Amy steps out.

Leo's eyes nearly fall out of his head when he lays eyes on her. He had no idea what she would look like, as he wasn't able to see her for two days.

It was worth the wait.

How could he begin to describe her beauty? He'd have to start with hair and face. Her hair is pulled back and curled, with a cherry blossom pin to hold up half of her hair. Her face has some make-up, enough to bring out her eyes. As she comes closer, he can see her emerald green eyes shining in excitement and love, and Leo felt like he could get lost into the galaxy that is her eyes. Her soft pink lips are in a subtle smile, making his heart flutter.

Next, the gown.

Her ball gown is mostly white, with a blue ribbon around her waist. There are also blue and pink butterfly designs decorating the skirt. It's big, fluffy, but elegant. It hugs her waist perfectly, and she looks like a princess. Her veil is a two piece that stops at her waist, with one piece covering her face.

Her bouquet consists of blue roses and pink lilies, which Leo didn't even think was possible.

He never thought that he would get married, much less to a human girl. But for them both, their love for each other couldn't stop them from doing anything.

 _She looks so gorgeous. Soft, glowing, my dream girl. I can't believe I'm going to marry her._

She desperately wants to run up to Leo, but she fights it, walking at a steady pace, speeding up as she gets closer. Leo blinks back tears as he brushes his hand over her cheek.

"You look so beautiful, Ames," He whispers as she gives her bouquet to April, who smiles happily for her cousin.

"...So do you," She smiles softly, holding his hands. He smiles back, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. His brothers all smile at the fact that Leo's so happy with her.

"Now that we're all here," Kirby speaks up with a smile. "We can begin with the ceremony. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Amelia and Leonardo, the two senseis of the Hamato Clan. Love is rare to find and when that happens, it should be held onto and treasured. Love is pure, noble, and everything wonderful. It does not know sin or resentment. The odds for two people like them to find love was slim, but they have found it within each other. It has gladdened our hearts, because we wish nothing more than for them to be happy. We hope their union will be a joyous one for many years to come. I think I speak for all of us when we say that Amelia and Leonardo are on the same side of the coin. They are both passionate, dedicated, loyal warriors. We are glad that they have found love and comfort in one another. I have no doubt they will get through anything, with their love burning as brightly as the stars. They will be each other's anchors and oasis through the tough times, they'll love passionately, honestly, fiercely. They are perfect for one another in every way. And...while it is sad that Splinter and Nadia Smith could not be here with us today, we are certain that they are here with us right now. They would hope that their children will be as happy as they were and that they produce lots of grandchildren."

Leo tears up at the heartfelt words. "Thank you, Kirby. That means so much. We are grateful and happy to stand before you all, so you can witness our love and commitment to one another."

Luckily Amy has water-proof make-up as she blinks back tears. She promised not to get emotional, but without Splinter's presence...it was hard to do. Especially since her mother is also gone and her father couldn't come to the wedding. She just hoped that wherever they are, they're watching.

"Leonardo will now say his vows."

Leo grips Amy's hands. "Amy...it's easy to fall in love with someone, but it's hard to fall out of love. That's what I felt when I first met you. Personally...I never wanted to fall out of love with you, and I'm glad I didn't. You're an amazing person...and not just because you like Space Heroes."

Some people can't help but chuckle and Amy giggles slightly, sniffling.

"My heart knew what it wanted, and I was scared of what you thought of me. I know I'm not normal, but I promise to love you, honor you, and treasure you all my life. I would sacrifice my life for you because you are the most important person in my life. I never dreamed of finding someone like you. I'm so honored and so grateful to be your husband, and I'll show you every day in every way I can. I love everything about you and more."

Amy can't help but tear up a little at the sweet words, taking a deep breath.

"Leo...I never expected to fall for someone like you. I was always in love with you, but I never thought you would feel the same way. When you said you did...I was blown away. I still am every day with you. I'm really lucky to have someone as incredible, pure, funny, genuine, and honest as you. I couldn't ask for a better husband and I'm truly honored that you saved my life. You've always made me feel safe, and your smile is the best thing about you. You make me happy and I always smile when I see you smile because it warms my heart. I promise to stay by your side, to love you more than I do now, and that my heart is entirely yours."

"This is so beautiful," Mikey sniffs and his brothers can't help but shed a tear. April uses her arm to wipe the incoming tears, not caring if she ruined her make-up or not.

"And now for the rings," Kirby tries not to cry after hearing them. Om Nom holds up a pillow to Leo, smiling happily as his Mama and Dada are about to be married. He smiles softly as he takes them, giving Amy the groom's ring. "Leonardo, do you promise to honor, cherish, love, comfort, and care for Amy in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," He places the ring on Amy, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Amelia, do you promise to honor, cherish, love, comfort, and care for Leonardo in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," She places Leo's ring on him, trying not to burst into tears of love.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Kirby smiles at them. "You may kiss."

Leo removes Amy's veil and cups her face, kissing her passionately. Everyone claps loudly, some shedding a few tears as Amy returns the kiss. He pulls away, hugging her tightly as they're both smiling in glee.

"Congratulations, you two," Donnie smiles softly at them.

"You're married now!" April exclaims happily.

"Yeah, we're happy for ya," Raph pats Leo on the shell.

"Now we have a sister," Mikey looks the happiest.

"Congrats, you two. You guys deserve to be happy," Casey grins at his two friends.

"Let's start the celebration!" Amy cheers and everyone heads off to Amy's old apartment for the reception. Leo and Amy stay behind since they would arrive later.

"I love you, Mrs. Hamato," Leo whispers, kissing her all over her face. "You look so gorgeous as my wife."

"I love you too, Mr. Hamato," Amy giggles, hugging his neck. "I wish Splinter and my mom could've been here..."

"Me too," He sighs slowly.

"My children."

Their eyes widen as they see Splinter, who smiles softly at them. "I wish you much happiness, and I am proud of you both."

"Sensei..." Leo whispers softly, as they would both see him, although no one else could.

"Thank you," Amy says gently.

"I would like many grandchildren," Splinter winks at them and the two chuckle weakly, watching as he fades away.

"We miss you...Father."


	21. Amy and Donnie (2012-Friendship)

**This is based off of the 2012 show in season 2, episode 4, where Casey and April met and Donnie saw them together. Also, because of the slew of schoolwork I got this week, I have not caught up on requests. Hopefully I'll get back on track soon. Also, for Rise of TMNT, if there's a late update for tomorrow's episode, that means that it hasn't been uploaded online or I'm just having trouble doing it for other reasons.**

 _ **(Amy and Donnie—2012) Amy helps Donnie forget about Casey and April.**_

Donnie tries to focus, but his mood doesn't elevate. All he could think about was April...

Amy's sitting on his desk as she listens to him.

"Ridiculous! And-and they were swinging together! Swinging!" Donnie exclaims in anger. Amy glances away to see a picture of him and April swinging together. Her eyes droop. Due to an accident, April had cut them out of their lives. Donnie was understandably devastated, but he still had hope. Hope that April would come back and forgive them, hope that she can get past that they accidentally caused her father to be mutated...

And he knew Amy was hurting over the ordeal too. She and April were really close, but now...

"Swinging together means nothing," She shakes her head slowly.

"And then she looked at him. Can you believe it? She gave him that look, like-like-like this," Donnie bats his eyes sweetly as he has a doe-eyed smile.

"I don't think she looked at him like that," Amy crosses her arms, raising a brow. She would think that April has a little restraint.

He drops the smile as he gives a disgusted look. "Ohh...why was she even with him?"

"They could've been studying. April did have her textbook with her," Amy holds up a finger.

"Because he's human, that's why! Big deal! Do you know how many people are human?"

"I don't know, 36 million and counting?" Amy deadpans and he rolls his eyes. "Donnie, you're being paranoid. April's not just gonna suddenly date someone out of the blue. She _can_ make her own choices, you know."

He says nothing and she rubs her temple at his silence. "Besides, I'm sure that being human has nothing to do with it. Look at me, I'm going out with your brother."

"That's because Leo can handle it," Donnie mutters almost bitterly. "Face it, I'm losing April to that guy."

"You are not," Amy sighs slowly, placing her hand on his shell. "If Leo can date, then there's no reason why you shouldn't be able to."

"It's not as easy as you think," He tells her, placing down the voice box for Timothy. "I'm a mutant, and the same one who let her father get mutated..."

"She'll come around for that, and so what? It doesn't bother me that Leo's who he is," Amy gestures to herself. "And April will see that too..."

"What if she doesn't?" Donnie whispers almost quietly and Amy says nothing as she looks at him. He's hunched over at his desk, his face showing dejection. "What if she never forgives me and I lose her forever? To that guy?"

"That won't happen," Amy shakes her head, placing a hand on his shoulder. "April might be upset now, and if she wants to forgive us, that'll be her choice. We shouldn't be checking in on her personal life like this, Donnie. It's wrong."

"I know," He covers his face with his hands, "I know, but I couldn't help it, Amy. I can't help but wonder...when will she be friends with us again? When will she stop being mad at us? When will she understand that it wasn't our fault?"

Amy closes her eyes. She wished for that too. April was her best friend. It obviously wasn't the same not having her around, but what could she do? Force April to talk to them again? That was something for the redhead to decide, and Amy did not want to influence her in any way.

"Cheer up, Don. We'll find all of the mutagen and make a cure for her dad."

Donnie nods slowly. "Right. Right...we'll find the canisters...and I'll win April back."

Her face turns soft as she crosses her arms, noting his optimistic tone. He looks up at her and smiles. "Thank you, Amy. You're...probably the only one I can talk to about this right now."

"Me?" Amy gestures to herself.

"Yeah. You understand it better than my brothers can. Raph would just tell me to forget about April, Mikey's too...Mikey, and Leo would probably tell me to focus on something else. And I do appreciate the help with my inventions once in a while."

Amy smiles at him. "If I don't, who will?"

Donnie glances away. "Hey...do you wanna go to the junkyard tonight?"

She snorts, shaking her head. "Again? Donnie, these trips are gonna be the end of you. Don't we have training tomorrow?"

Neither of them notice Timothy glancing at the picture of Donnie and April. He gets a dark feeling in his insides. He wants companionship...like Donnie has not only with April, but with Amy, his love. Why can't she love him like she does with the others? He wants that feeling too...

"I need some parts for the Shellraiser," Timothy looks back to Donnie as he's leaning against his chair.

"I get that, but why ask me?" Amy's leaning across his desk, her back to Timothy.

"I...could use a distraction from April," Donnie closes his eyes. "And I need...I need a friend there. Amy, you're the only one who I know won't tell the others."

"Are you asking me not to tell them?" Amy raises an eyebrow knowingly.

"...Yes?" Donnie rubs his neck sheepishly. "I know it's not ideal, but I don't want them knowing about this just yet. And I know I'm risking your relationship with my brother by asking you to keep a secret from him, but if it comes to that...I'll take full responsibility. I don't want to break you guys apart because I didn't tell him about this."

Timothy narrows his eyes at Amy's hesitation. Asking Amy to keep a secret is not what a friend would do. He'd never do that to Amy or April. He would never hurt them by keeping things like this inside. What kind of friend allows a relationship to weaken like that? Donnie wasn't a good friend at all. He just wants to forget about April.

"...Okay," Amy sighs slowly. "I appreciate you saying that, Donnie, but...if you're really willing to take the fall for me...then I'll go to the junkyard with you. One condition, though."

"Name it."

"Don't tell Leo that it was your idea."

"What?" His eyes widen at her request. "Why? I thought we were friends. Don't friends sacrifice things for each other?"

"Yes," Amy gives him a look that he can't read. "But Leo's your brother. I can handle telling him if I have to. You know how he gets when we stay up late. Besides...I don't want you to do that for me."

"I'd do it regardless," He stares at her in the eye seriously. "You've done a lot for us, you know. Raph won't admit it, but he appreciates having a little sister around. So Amelia Elizabeth Smith, do not hesitate to try and stop me if I want to do something for you."

"Alright, alright," Amy holds up her hands up in defeat. "You win...this time."

"We'll see," Donnie gives her an amused smile.

Timothy glares at them for their secret escapades. If he could, he'd go tell Leo himself. How could they keep secrets like this? Wasn't it going to be obvious the next morning? Whenever he gets out, he'll take Amy and get April so that they can be friends with him.

And maybe...something more...


	22. Amy (2003-Family)

**Angel: When I got this request, it didn't make sense to me. I mean, in Turtles Forever, Amy had already had a baby shower, and that was before she gave birth to Hana at the last chapter, which took place nine months after the events of the movie. Besides, no one would throw a baby shower THAT late into a woman's pregnancy for them to give birth right then and there. So I'm going to have the Justice Force show up at the baby shower, but I won't have Amy give birth because she's not even due yet. She is still pregnant, though. That I won't deny.**

 **Besides...continuity is sacred XD**

 **Keep in mind that I am not old enough to have a child, and most of my family members already have at least one child or aren't planning to have any soon. So please do not say anything about what happens in a baby shower XD I haven't been to one in years.**

 **And I still haven't had the chance to catch up. I don't even remember what request I'm supposed to do next. All I can say is I will try to update next Friday. If I don't, I'm just busy with schoolwork. I had at least 12 assignments this week.**

 _ **(Amy—2003) Amy has an official baby shower.**_

Amy and Leo are watching TV together with her medium-sized belly poking out from her overalls. Her hair is done in a nice fishtail braid hanging over her left shoulder. Leo smiles as he places his gentle hands on her womb. That's right, Amy and Leo are expecting their first child together. With being a turtle and all, naturally he was worried that his wife would go through some complications. So far, Amy seems fine and healthy...

As healthy as a woman pregnant by a mutant turtle could be.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks her and she hums with a nod.

"I'm just...really excited to be a mother," She smiles as she looks at her belly. "I wonder what the baby will look like..."

"If she's human like you, she'll be just as gorgeous," Leo grins in amusement and Amy chuckles, shaking her head.

"You don't even know if it's a girl."

"I wouldn't mind if it was," He looks away with a smirk. "If she really does look like you, she would be beautiful like you."

Amy smiles softly at him, kissing his cheek. "And if it's a boy?"

"Well, he'll probably take after yours truly," Leo gestures to himself. "And I'll definitely teach the baby the art of ninjutsu when he or she is old enough. No exceptions. But I don't care, we'll love this baby no matter what it looks like." He bends down and kisses the womb sweetly.

"True," Amy agrees quietly and he looks up at her.

"Ames? What's wrong?"

"I just...I'm still a little nervous about being a first-time parent," She confesses, glancing away. "What if I drop the baby? What if I look away and they're not safe? What if...what if one of our enemies tries to use them to get to us?" She closes her eyes, tears falling down her tan cheeks. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I end up being a bad mother..."

"Hey..." Leo whispers, wiping her tears away. "That's not true. You've got me and the others. They'll help us. This may be our first child, but that doesn't mean we won't be prepared. And most of our old enemies are destroyed, there's no way they'll come back. I promise, I'll be here every step of the way and we'll raise our baby right. Lots of people feel this way when they're expecting a child.

She can't help but smile at his words, wiping away a stray tear. "Thank you, Leo..."

He kisses her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips in a sweet kiss. Amy grins and returns it before he pulls away.

"Baby shower's today."

"I know," She says with a small sigh. "Just the thought of sitting down the whole time is gonna make my butt numb."

He laughs at her disheartened tone and kisses her cheek. "But it'll be glad to see all of our friends in one place again."

"When are our brothers and Master Splinter coming back from the party store again?"

"Soon, and I'll be helping them with the decorations. No buts, you are sitting down and guiding us. You're not moving anything in your state."

She pouts at him. "But it's our baby shower. Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"Not in your second trimester, you don't. Besides, I don't want you to overwork yourself. Just relax and we'll take care of everything."

"Okay...can you do something really quick for me, though?"

"Anything," He smiles softly at her.

"Get me some pickles and ice cream. Please."

"As you wish, my lovely glowing wife," He laughs at her, standing up. For a few weeks now, her appetite has gotten more and more stranger by the day. Yesterday she asked for oreos dipped in sour cream. Of course, he was happy to oblige, as Donnie informed him that you shouldn't deny a pregnant woman her cravings.

"Aw, thank you," She beams up at him. He meant it and besides, he didn't want to trigger any mood swings. He kisses her forehead and leaves for the kitchen, Amy watching a commercial happily. Ironically, it was about diapers.

She rubs her womb, smiling fondly. "Oh, I wish you were here, my beautiful child, so I can see what you look like. Turtle, human, in between...I don't care. You're my firstborn and we can't wait to meet you. I wish you would kick, though..."

The other turtles have arrived with Splinter. Their friends were arranging something for Amy, but it's a surprise, so all they did was say hi when they walked in. Amy is sitting in a rocking chair, staring at the banner above her. She's wearing a simple white dress, with a flower crown around her head.

"How's this?" Mikey and Donnie hold it up. She shakes her head.

"No, It's not centered. A little to the left."

Mikey and Donnie slowly move their arms. "Okay...okay, stop." They do so and she sighs. "Now it's too far to the right."

They move back to where the banner was before and she throws her hands up, sniffling. "No, it's still not right!"

Leo hears her sobbing and runs to the chair, bending down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"The banner's all wrong!" She covers her eyes, Mikey and Donnie cringing at her mood swings.

"Come here," Leo hugs her as best as he can, turning to the banner. "No it's not. Look, it's fine."

Amy sniffles, gripping his hand as the two turtles nervously pull it to the center. "Oh, it's amazing. It looks great now."

"...Is it really?" Raph asks and she starts crying again.

"No, it's not straight enough!"

"Come on," Leo wipes away her tears. "Alright, okay. You see how both sides are even? Sweetie, that's how it's supposed to look."

"That's it?" She asks in disbelief. "I thought it would look way different."

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie facepalm. "Sis, that would've been nice to know earlier..."

"I'm sorry," She says sheepishly as Mikey and Donnie pin the banner. The main color is white as it's decorated with rainbow ribbons with the words 'Congratulations on your baby!' on it. Since Leo and Amy didn't want to know the gender until she gave birth, the guests have to bring gender-neutral gifts. The theme was Amy's favorite book, which was a fantasy one, so everything is decorated to make it look like an enchanted forest.

"These mood swings don't last all nine months, right?" Raph whispers to Leo, who shakes his head no.

"I am just glad that you and my future grandchild are healthy, my daughter," Splinter pats her shoulder.

"If by healthy you mean I feel like a dumbbell, then yes," She deadpans, Leo laughing at her.

"Does everything look perfect, my love?" He places an arm around her as she glances around their home. They hadn't moved out of the lair yet, as moving around excessively could possibly harm his wife, and he wanted to take things safe right now.

"Yes," She smiles happily, Leo grinning at how happy she looks.

"Casey and the others should be coming in at any minute now," Donnie grins as he looks at his Shell Cell.

"Ah, knowing him, he got distracted by something," Raph waves it off.

A minute later, Amy hears music, perking up. "Is that my surprise?"

"Yep!" Mikey winks at her. When the doors open, Amy's mouth opens in shock as her friends are walking towards in her in a parade! Balloons and streamers fly all around as soon as the doors opened. Angel is up front, waving her baton with Kevin as they hold their gifts. After them is Casey, wearing his vigilante gear of course. April is wearing her yellow jumpsuit, waving a flag. Then the Justice Force come flying in, using their powers to make fireworks of Amy.

The woman places her hands on her cheeks in shock at the display. "Oh wow..."

"Like it?" Raph smirks at her expression.

"This is so nice!" She clasps her hands, smiling. "Thank you, everyone. I can't believe I got a parade!"

They just grin and bow to her in unison. "Perhaps we should start the celebration," Splinter smiles at them.

"Do you want to open the presents?" Leo suggests, placing a comforting hand on Amy's back.

"No, I think I'll just get the first game started."

The first game is How Old Was She? Amy had found some photo albums at her grandmother's apartment (rest her soul) and decided to have people guess how old she was in the photos. With Leo's help, she arranges five photos on a board, Donnie handing everyone a pencil and paper. Amy also has the photos numbered, but not by age. That would be too easy.

"Are you playing, Leo?" April asks as Amy sits next to the board.

"No, I already know the ages. That would be cheating," He smiles in amusement. Amy rolls her eyes and points to the first photo.

"This was taken when I went to Times Square with my family. How old was I then?"

As people inspect the photo, Amy notices Mikey trying to sneak a slice of pizza. She looks up at Raph, gesturing to Mikey with her head.

"Bonehead, it ain't time to eat," Raph smacks him on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey whines, rubbing his head as he goes back to his seat. "Party poopers..."

"Time."

April, Casey, the girls, and all their other friends hold up their paper and Amy inspects them all.

"Toddler? Really Gennosuke?" She deadpans.

"It's a right answer!" He crosses his arms.

"April, Lily, and Usagi got it right. I was 7."

"You should've accepted mine," Gen huffs underneath his breath.

Next, the couple had the guests guess what type of chocolate was on a diaper. They had melted the chocolate to look like poo, which freaked out Mikey and got a lot of laughs watching everyone try not to touch the chocolate with their fingers. After they admitted it was chocolate, everyone was scraping away to have the melted contents.

After a few more games, Amy decided to open presents. She was so excited to see what she would get.

"Open mine first!" Mikey holds his present.

"Why you?" Casey speaks up. "If anything, the godfather should present it first!"

"But I'm the uncle, and they didn't say anything about godparents yet!"

Amy places a hand on her forehead, Leo rolling his eyes as the two argued. They hadn't announced who would be the godparents, as April and Casey were already like siblings. Most people in Amy's family are either deceased or nonexistent, so their options are limited. But no matter who they choose, their family and friends would still be there for them.

"That's enough," Leo snatches both presents from them.

"Hey!"

"Casey, let them decide which ones they open first," April crosses her arms and he sags.

"But April..."

"Alright! Thanks April!" Mikey cheers.

"You're not going first either," Amy tells him.

"But whhhy?"

"Splinter can go first," Leo smirks in amusement. "He's the grandfather, after all."

"That's not fair!" Casey and Mikey shout.

"It is now. Stop acting like babies," Amy takes the present from Splinter.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they actually are babies," Ann snorts, getting a glare from the two.

Amy opens it up to see a onesie that reads 'Sofu's little miracle.' "Awww, that's so cute!"

"Thank you, Father," Leo smiles happily. "The baby will love it."

"Of course. You two have given me a miracle: being a grandfather." He smiles and the two hug him.

"Okay, we can't top that," Casey admits defeat.

"No kidding," Raph snorts and he gives them wooden sai.

"Thanks, Raph, but we don't know if the baby will want that," Leo looks at them.

"Well, now he or she won't have a choice," Raph smirks in amusement. "They'll still kick butt either way when he or she grows up."

"Thank you, big brother," Amy smiles and he grins, patting her back.

"Anytime, ice princess."

"Raph, not again with that..."

Donnie gives them a built crib that he did all on his own. "Oh wow, it looks so pretty..." Amy murmurs as she looks at the dark wood.

"It also has built in monitors," He grins proudly. "That way you can see the baby whenever they're sleeping and it'll alert you when the baby needs food, a diaper change, or a bath."

"Nice, Donnie," Leo smiles at him. "That'll make things easier for us."

"Let's see, who's next?" Amy eyes everyone else, Mikey waving his hand.

"Me, me!"

"No, me!" Casey argues back, Amy rubbing a temple.

"You guys..."

"If we open them at the same time, maybe they'll stop," Leo suggests and they do so. Mikey's present is a little Tortoise Boy costume. Casey's gift is hockey equipment.

"Oh...great," Amy cringes to herself. "Ttttthank you...?"

"This way Turtle Titan can have a little sidekick!" Mikey smiles, the Justice Force glancing to each other.

"I'm sure that the baby can make that decision themselves, Michelangelo," Silver Sentry places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and they'll most likely inherit Amelia's powers as well," Raptarr says and Amy leans in towards Ananda.

"Throw it out when you leave," She secretly hands the gift to her, "And I'll make the whole team my double chocolate chip cookies."

"You have a deal, and congratulations on your baby," Ananda takes it with a smile.

"Hockey gear...that's...practical," Leo chuckles sheepishly. Casey smiles and when he's not looking, Leo hands the equipment to Silver Sentry. "Get this away from here, and we'll give you Grandmama's cookie recipes."

"I accept this deal," Silver Sentry takes Casey's gift, shaking hands with Leo.

All of the presents they received were a kimono from Usagi if it's a girl, and a beautiful sword if it's a boy. From April, it was a little ninja outfit, a stroller from Lily, diapers from Melina, art supplies from Ann, an Easy Bake Oven from Gennosuke (they'd prefer not to know where he got it), robes from the Ninja Tribunal, one for different ages, a mask from the Ancient One, technology from Leatherhead, the Triceratons, and Fugitoid that would help them with the baby, a beautiful artifact from the Daimyo and Ue-Sama, pacifiers from Karai, Jared, and Mark, and finally two accessories from Renet and Lord Simultaneous.

"Thank you for all these presents, everyone," Amy smiles at their friends and family. "As we end this baby shower...we'll announce who the godparents are."

"It has to be me. Who else would they pick?" Casey looks smug, April elbowing him slightly.

"We've decided that the godfather...will be Usagi."

"Thank you, my friends," Usagi bows to them as everyone else claps, "I shall accept this new title in honor."

"Whatever," Casey huffs, but smiles a bit.

"And the godmother will be...Chrysalis."

Chrysalis smiles, waving to everyone as they applaud. Amy feels something and pauses.

"Ames?" Leo asks in concern.

"Leo...the baby kicked," She smiles happily.

"Really?!" Leo rushes forward and feels around the soft fabric covering her womb. He slowly smiles and everyone cheers as he keeps his hand in the middle of her stomach. It felt like he was touching another heartbeat...

And soon, their little baby will arrive...


	23. Amy and Turtles (2012-Angst)

**Angel: Another one based off a Teen Titans episode! This is based off the Mad Mod episode, but it's not as long as the episode. I'm still behind, so please do not request so much in your request. I don't want to overwhelm myself since I'm still working on two other stories...well, technically three.**

 _ **(Amy + Turtles) Stockman gets revenge on his enemies by trapping them.**_

All he can feel is the cold floor as he's enclosed in the dark. He had no idea where he was, or if his family was here.

He opens his eyes, only to find himself tied to a chair. A single spotlight rests on him and that's all he can see. He looks at his arms, frowning to himself at the metal that prevents him from moving. Taking a quick glance at his legs, it was the same situation.

He hears four more lights, looking up to see his brothers and wife. They're starting to wake up too. "What?" Donnie looks at his bindings, Amy struggling to freeze the metal, but she can't.

"Where are we, dudes and dudette?" Mikey turns to them.

"You're right where you belong."

They turn to the voice, seeing Stockman standing there with a big grin. Their eyes widen at the sight of him. They hadn't seen him ever since they turned him back into a human. "You're in my trap. That's right, you're the only ones here. And it's time someone taught you a lesson for your interferences."

"Listen, ya freak," Raph's voice booms, "Let us go or I'll make you wish ya never trapped us."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Stockman shakes his head and holds out a button.

"Uh oh," Mikey murmurs in fear as he advances towards them. Leo wiggles at his hands as he approaches them.

"Guys, move!" Leo orders them, but they can't break free. Stockman just watches them struggle.

"My powers are useless," Amy grits her teeth. Stockman has his hands behind his back, leaning towards her with an evil smile.

"They're designed chairs. Can't have you break free while I get my revenge, can I?"

"Get away from her, Stockman. You're sick!" Leo seethes at him. "You should be grateful that you're even back to normal, not blame us for ruining your life."

"I was perfectly fine being a fly!" Stockman shouts in his face. "I was better, stronger. Until you took that away from me!" He presses a button from the remote and a Mouser comes into the room, shocking Leo a bit. "Now don't cross me. I didn't do track down your lair using your phones and knock you out with a chloroform bomb just so you could talk back to me."

"What do you want, Stockman?" Raph spits at him. "To see us tied up? Ya already trapped us once, ya won't get off on doing it again!"

"Like I said," Stockman approaches Amy. "To teach you not to interfere with my personal life. I've seen you around, seen you so happy when you ruined my life. With marriage," He glares at Leo, "Romance, friends. You're nothing but a bunch of fakes. But you'll learn your place soon enough."

"We didn't do anything!" Mikey protests, Stockman slamming a fist on his head. "Ow!"

"Hey! No one hits Mikey but me!" Raph shouts, shaking his chair as he tries to break free again.

"You're in my turf now, and you won't escape either until I set you free."

"We will get out!" Leo glares at him. "And when we do-"

Suddenly, a buzzer sounds off, surprising them all. "Oh no. Talking back to me again, huh? Well, time for you to get everything you deserve."

He presses a button and one by one, they drop through a trap door. Leo lands in a black-and-white room. A screen pulls down in front of him to show a grinning Stockman.

"Now, how can I get revenge on the leader of the turtles?" He rubs his chin.

Leo growls as he glares at the live feed. There was nothing Stockman could do to break his spirit, his honor. He didn't care what he did, it would do nothing.

"Ah, he seems to love his wife as much as his training," Stockman says to himself, Leo's heart clenching. He really hoped that he would leave Amy alone. They were...they were planning on having a child together, and the last thing he wanted was for Stockman to mess that up.

"Perhaps this clip would get his attention and break his heart at the same time." Stockman laughs evilly and Leo tries to look away. He didn't want to see anything that would tarnish Amy's name. A claw comes from the ceiling and jerks his head to the screen.

He sees Amy...

With Mark.

"What?" He whispers in disbelief. As far as he knew, Mark and Amy were almost never alone. Not only that, but Amy and Mark were both happy with other people.

So why are they alone...?

"Do you think it's time for Karai and Leo to know about us?" Mark asks suddenly, sitting next to Amy on her bed. He knows that this is fake because Mark would never cheat on Karai, and Amy would never hurt him...

So why does it hurt to watch this?

"Not yet, Mark," She turns to him. "As much as I want to dump Leo and his boring shell, he needs someone ever since Splinter..." She doesn't finish her sentence, closing her eyes. Mark leans in and kisses her.

 _Is she really...cheating on me? With Mark? I...I love her. I wanted to be with her the rest of my life...but now I feel like my heart got broken all over again...like with Karai. I thought she loved me. But she never could love someone like me..._

"Can't give in...to insecurity," Leo mutters to himself. "Focus, Leo...focus..."

But the self-doubt overwhelms him and he falls to the ground, panting. Something breaks off and he peeks to see that his bounds have slipped a little. He flicks his hand and the small knife he keeps on him falls out into his hand. He picks the lock and gets one hand free. He then breaks the claw and throws it at the screen so he wouldn't have to see anymore.

"Don't be disobedient," Stockman sings as Leo breaks the other metal from his left hand off. "If you're going to be naughty, then I'll have to return the favor.

The turtle's eyes widen as something breaks through the screen. It's Stockman's robot. It fires at Leo, who flips out of the way. He jumps to the robot and stabs at it with his sword. The robot throws him off and he runs through a black panel. A missile flies from the room he was in and he looks back at it. It hits his shell, sending him flying across the room.

He stands up, dusting himself off as he grits his teeth, an image of Mark and Amy appearing in his head. "Well, I was never perfect, but at least I get points for attendance."

"Don't be so sure."

He looks to his left to see a hologram of Stockman waiting. "You'll never escape me. Your next lesson is Physics."

Leo runs up to him, but the hologram disappears as he's suddenly lifted into the air. "What?!"

"Good luck escaping your way out of this one!" He hears as he's sent to the ceiling, wind blowing in his face.

"We'll...see," Leo says slowly as his mouth was barely moving from the wind. He scoots over to the left slowly until he's free, seeing Stockman again. He runs down the path, but immediately gets lost trying to chase the villain. He swore that when he gets out of this, he was going to make Stockman regret this.

"No!" He hears a high pitched scream near him.

"Ames!" He calls out in worry, running down the hall.

"Noooo!"

He appears in a room where Amy is struggling in a chair. "Get those away from me!" He can see a machine approaching her. A claw holds her head and she stops struggling as it nears her.

"Now, now, Amy. There's nothing like punishment to set you straight."

Amy looks up to see the video. "And once I take your powers, you won't be strong anymore." He laughs evilly.

She pulls at her restraints, but they won't budge. She looks up to see the machine about to touch her, screaming. Suddenly, she's pushed out of the way before it could take away her powers. Amy looks up to see Leo as he slices her free.

"Leo, thank god. He's crazy!" She yells as she stands up. "It's his fault he ruined his own life."

Lasers are suddenly fired from the wall. "Come on," He grabs her hand and pulls her up, running down the hall. Bombs are fired at their feet and Leo almost falls through the wall until Amy grabs his hand and flies him up. They try to get the missiles off their tails, Amy firing icicles at them. Leo jumps and they end up in another room, cringing as the missiles explode behind them.

"Phew," Amy wipes the sweat off her forehead. Leo stares at her.

"Ames...what's your relationship with Mark?"

"Mark?" She asks in confusion. "There's nothing to say. He's happy with Karai. Why do you ask?"

"Stockman...showed me," Leo starts off, putting a hand to his forehead. "You two were...kissing and-"

"What the hell?!" Amy exclaims, shaking her head. "I am not having an affair with Mark. That footage is bullshit because I was never alone with him at any point in time. I swear."

Although he was surprised to hear her curse, he believed her. "Thank god it's not true," He hugs her and she hugs him back. Just by her warm touch alone, he knew the truth.

"Of course I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you. Thank you for saving me."

"I love you too," He pecks her lips. "But don't thank me yet. Stockman still has the others trapped. We can find him and take him out, but every time we get out of a trap..."

Amy gasps as more missiles appear, Leo gritting his teeth in annoyance. "There's another one waiting." He's about to go fend them off, but Amy pulls him away, running out of the room.

"Run, my pets! Run!" They hear as they continue running. "You'll never escape my revenge!"

The floor opens underneath them and they fall through it, screaming. They suddenly land in a lab, groaning at the hard landing.

"Ouch..." Amy sits up, rubbing her butt.

"It's no good to skip your lesson, because sooner or later, you'll end up like him."

"Him?" Leo murmurs and he finds out who that is when Amy points up ahead to a screen. "Mikey!"

They rush over to him as Mikey's staring at pizza being thrown away, mortified. "Ah, what a good little boy. Never talks back, just sits there like the good turtle he is. He never thinks at all!" Stockman laughs evilly, Leo grunting in anger at the insults the man was throwing.

"Mikey? Little brother?" Amy shakes his arm. "Wake up, it's us."

Leo slices Mikey free as Amy snaps her fingers. "Mikey?"

She looks up at the screen and is about to blast it, but Leo stops her. "Wait. Trust me."

Some of the vials seep into the floor, turning it into acid. Amy yelps as Leo hands Mikey to her. "Take him. I'll meet you outside."

Amy glances at a door behind her, looking back to him. "But, Leo..."

"Hey," He smiles, cupping her cheek. "When have I ever doubted you?"

"Good point." She flies out the door as Leo jumps onto the chairs to make his way over to Amy, who smiles in relief. He closes the door and they take Mikey to the main room. He still has that mortified face from seeing the pizza getting dumped out. "Mikey? It's me, your big sister Amy. Come on, wake up. Mikey!" Amy shakes him again, groaning. "It's no use, it's like his brain's shut off."

"Have you just _met_ Mikey?" Leo asks incredibly.

"Ha ha. I hope you have more than just jokes to get him to snap out of it."

Suddenly there's a thump. "Come on," Leo leads the way and Amy grabs Mikey, hiding behind Leo as he peeks around the corner. "We'll hide behind here and sneak attack him."

She nods slowly, Mikey resting his head on her shoulder. Leo peeks and grits his teeth at Mikey's groaning. "Any way to keep him quiet?"

Amy has nothing to cover his mouth, so she has to use her own hand to her disgust. She sticks out her tongue as she can feel the drool on her hand.

"This better be worth it," She shivers a bit. They jump out from their hiding spot, only for them to crash into Raph and Donnie. "Guys!"

"Leo, Lia, you're okay," Donnie says in relief.

"Stockman is crazy," Leo shakes his head. "He can't really expect us to stay here."

"Tell me about it. The sick, twisted bastard almost had me crushed to a pulp," Raph jerks a thumb to himself.

"What about you?" Amy looks at Donnie, who shivers in horror.

"He showed me a video...of April and Casey...getting married."

Raph facepalms at him. "Where's Mikey?"

They hear groaning, looking down at Mikey. He slides up to them. "Dudes...the pizza...it shouldn't have suffered..."

Donnie rolls his eyes as Leo looks up. "He must've been hypnotized by the screens. We can't snap him out of it," Leo informs his tallest brother. "We've tried everything."

"Oh yeah?" Raph holds up a pizza slice out of nowhere.

"Wait, how'd you sneak a pizza in here?" Amy asks in confusion and Raph bends down to Mikey. He holds out the pizza to Mikey's nose and he sniffs it, snapping out of his funk.

"Pizza! You're saved!" Mikey grabs the slice and munches on it happily. "Wait, how did I get here and why is Amy's shoulder covered in drool?"

"Aw, what?" Amy complains, looking at the white-stained right sleeve. "Eww."

"We need to get out of here," Leo looks around for an exit.

"Or we can make one," Raph pulls out his sais.

"Raph," Leo places a hand on his shoulder. "The last thing we tried to smash, we almost got touched with acid. This place is booby-trapped."

"Then how are we gonna get out of here?! What about Princess Peach and Ice Cream Kitty?!" Mikey places his hands over his head.

"Calm down, Mikey. Stockman won't stop until he's done, so we have to strike back."

"Right," Leo nods at him. "He did terrible things to us, and now it's time we return the favor. This trap was used on us before, remember? It's the same trap, but he obviously added some more features. We just have to find a way out. If we use the same exit..."

"We find Stockman and take him down," Amy smiles at him. "That son of a bitch doesn't get to kidnap us." She walks off, the others following. She pulls out her T-Phone and uses the A/C current tracker to find a way out.

They eventually find a strong signal, but it's almost impossible to open like when they were here with Dogpound and Fishface.

"How are we gonna get through?" Raph asks in annoyance. "I wanna kick his butt already."

"Mm," Amy bends down and feels the panel. "Breaking this is gonna take a lot of force."

"Okay," Donnie takes out his staff. "Everyone, strike the panel on three. One, two, three!"

They all hit it at once with their weapons and it loosens. "Again!"

The second time, it breaks and they jump through, exiting the trap. Stockman is waiting for them, the real him.

"You're in my turf now, turtles and Amelia. And now your lives end here."

"Let us go, ya psycho!" Raph demands and Stockman just laughs.

"Not until I'm satisfied. No one's leaving on my watch!"

"Enough talk, he's not listening. Attack," Leo orders and they charge forward, leaping into the air. Stockman's robot thrusts its arms, knocking Raph and Donnie to the wall. It then knocks Leo, Mikey, and Amy to the ground.

"Oof!" Amy wheezes once she hits the ground.

"No roughhousing. Do I have to teach where your place is again?" He smirks and Raph rubs his head.

"I've had enough of this!" He speeds up to the robot and spins around, but doesn't make a dent. "What?" The robot swings around and slams Raph to the ground. He drops his sais and Leo dashes over, slicing an arm.

Mikey captures the robot with his nunchucks, only to get shocked. "Mikey!" Donnie calls out and when he tries to hit the robot, his staff is snapped in half. "Uh oh."

"Give it a rest, you guys. I won't stop until I've broken your shells!"

Amy jumps into the air. "Time for this petty revenge to end!" She manages to freeze the robot and kicks right through it, piercing through the wires.

"Nooo! My robot! You bitch!"

Raph slaps him hard across the face with hardened eyes at the insult towards his sister. "Watch your mouth, Stockboy."

"It's Stockman! Baxter Stockman!"

"What are we gonna do with him?" Mikey steps up to them.

"Turn him in of course," Amy smirks at Stockman. "Maybe calling me a bitch will set _him_ straight."

* * *

"Finally, we're back in the real world," Donnie sighs in relief as they wait for Amy, who walks out of the police station. She winks up at the turtles, having just turned Stockman in.

"I think some pizza gyoza is needed, don't you guys?" Leo smiles at the others, who cheer at the thought of the pizza dumplings.

"Yeah, Stockman better pray I don't see him again," Raph punches his fists.

"Raph, you say that about everyone," Donnie replies dryly.

"Pizza gyozaaaa!" Mikey shouts into the sky as they head to Murakami's.


	24. Rise and 2012 Turtles Amy (2018 wi 2012)

**Angel: Someone asked for a crossover between Rise and 2012. I really hope that Nick does some crossovers with Rise, I'd love to see Leo's reaction to the Rise one XD But this is just my take on it, nothing too special that mirrors a crossover in the future. Who knows?**

 **This takes place after Splinter has passed in 2012, but I didn't want to mention it because it's still sad...D:**

 _ **(Rise Turtles/Amy + 2012 Turtles/Amy) The five amateur 'heroes' meet their 2012 counterparts.**_

"After 'em! We can't lose the silverfish!" Raph shouts as four others chase after mutant fish. When they decided to go out for a slice of pizza, they were surprised to stumble upon the silverfish in the alley. Of course, they couldn't let them run amok, so they had to capture them at all costs. Amy jumps up and throws her boomerang, but the silverfish move past it.

"Ugh!" She groans as she catches the boomerang. "Why are we going after these fish again?"

"Because, my lady, you know what they're capable of," Leo smirks as he runs next to her.

Donnie steps in and launches tennis balls, hitting only one. "Oh no, I'm out of tennis balls!"

"Seriously? I thought you checked on it first!" Leo yells to him.

"I did! Mikey, did you use it with Mayhem again?"

"Noooo," Mikey denies innocently, throwing his whip. He catches the silverfish in them. "Got 'em!"

"Good, now we just need to get rid of 'em," Amy crosses her arms as the silverfish laugh.

"How?" Raph asks her.

"Uh, duh! Mystic sword," Leo waves his sword around and creates a portal. "And kick." He kicks the silverfish inside, sweeping his hands.

"Do you even know where they ended up?" Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Who cares? Let's go get some pizza." Raph starts to walk off, but when Mikey gets closer to the portal, half his body gets sucked in.

"Ah! Guys!"

"Mikey!" Everyone shouts at him, running back to help. Leo and Amy grab an arm, Raph and Donnie helping to pull. The force of the portal is too strong and they all get sucked in, along with their weapons to who knows where...

They all scream as they fall through, only seeing blue. The next thing they knew, they were landing in a subway tunnel, but not an ordinary subway tunnel.

"What happened...?"

"Whoa! Dudes! Look at who just came in!"

Amy's eyes widen as she shoots her head up, seeing four other turtles and a girl fighting off the silverfish, but they look...different. Almost like another version of them. Amy looks down at her hands to see that they're more softer and refined, touching herself.

"Wait, is this us?" Raph looks down at his new sharper look.

"It's us...but even better than before!" Leo cheers as Donnie waves his hand.

"This is beyond perfection."

"Wahoo, new looks!"

"Great, more party crashers," A red-masked turtle complains, kicking a silverfish into a pool.

"Who are these guys?" A blue-masked turtle murmurs in confusion and when he's about to slice, Amy holds out a hand.

"Wait, don't slice them, they'll just-!"

He slices anyway and the silverfish split in half. "Duplicate..."

"Would've been nice to know earlier!" He retorts back and Leo pulls out his sword.

"I got this." He swings his sword and makes another portal appear. "Put 'em in here!"

"Wow, how did he do that?" A purple-masked turtle asks in awe.

"Let's just get rid of them!" The girl throws an ice dagger, knocking a silverfish into it.

"Cool. Pun intended," Leo says in surprise and soon, all the silverfish are gone.

"Okay, I've seen other turtles before," The girl sheathes her sword, stepping up to the group. "But not like this."

"Who are you?" The blue-masked turtle demands, stepping closer to the girl.

"And why did ya infiltrate our lair?" The red-masked turtle grips his sais. "Talk!"

"Put the big forks down, hothead," Amy pushes down the sai. "I'm Amy. This is Leo-"

"I prefer Leon," Leo winks at the other girl, both females rolling their eyes.

"Raph-"

"I swoop like a boss," Raph smirks, crossing his arms.

"Donnie-"

"I'm clearly the best, smartest, and most responsible, and I think you'll prefer me to be your best asset," Donnie brags, gesturing to himself.

"Uh huh...and this is Mikey."

"Nice to meet ya!" Mikey waves rapidly. The other five's eyes widen, glancing at each other. "What's wrong?"

"You...you can't be..." The girl murmurs, shaking her head. "If those are your names, that means you're..."

"Us. They're...us," The purple-masked turtle breathes out.

"Uh, come again?" Leo asks in confusion.

"We're...you. But, from this universe," The blue-masked turtle tries to explain.

"Wait, hold on. Are you saying we traveled into another universe?!" Donnie questions, dropping his bo staff. "Oh my peaches and cream..."

"Omigosh..."

"You're...us?" Raph drops his tonfas.

"This is...wow," Leo blinks rapidly.

"I need to process this," Amy places a hand on her head before whipping to Leo. "You made a portal into another universe?!"

"I didn't even know about this!"

"Well you sure know how to surprise us!"

"Before we begin arguing," The blue-masked turtle steps up closer. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Leonardo, and this is my family. My brothers Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and my wife, Amelia."

"Your what?" Amy asks in disbelief, Leo slowly beaming. "Your what?!"

"Um, yeah," Amelia chuckles nervously, holding up her finger with her ring on it. "Since a few months ago."

"I'm liking this universe even more," Leo smirks at Amy, who narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't think this changes anything! How can another me be married to...to you?!"

"I don't think that was a good start," Donatello chuckles nervously to Leonardo as their...counterparts continue to argue.

"This is all your fault, Leo!"

"Instead of blaming someone who had nothing to do this, why don't we focus on the fact that my counterpart is married to my lady?"

"Which will never happen back home!"

"But I think you two would make a great couple."

"Stay out of this, Mikey!"

Donnie just sits at a couch, playing with his phone as he hears his family argue. Amelia shakes her head as the other turtles just stare. They're all thinking just how these counterparts could be them.

"Alright, alright!" Amelia shouts, causing them to stop. "Why don't you just tell us what's going on?"

"Like where those freaky fish came from," Michelangelo puts a finger on his chin, looking up.

"And why ya crashed into our lair," Raphael crosses his arms.

"And where you got your weapons from? I'd really like to know," Donatello grins, showing his gaptooth.

"I guess that's fair," Amy glances at her friends.

* * *

"So you were chasing after this dog mutant with your friend April," Leonardo starts off, standing in front of the counterparts. Donnie's still on his phone. "And you ran into your Amy."

"That's right, and it was the best moment of my life," Leo grins widely at Amy, who crosses her arms.

"More like the craziest thing to ever happen to me."

"And ya got your weapons except for rectangle-head here," Raphael looks at Donnie.

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"So what else happened?" Amelia asks curiously.

"We faced against Baron Draxum."

"And who is that again?" Michelangelo asks, as he was only slightly paying attention.

"This psycho who mutated them," Amy gestures her head to the turtles.

"Psycho? Why do you say that? Is he your archenemy?" Donatello raises a brow.

"No, because he...did something to my family," Amy growls, crossing her arms.

"She's charming," Leonardo whispers to Amelia, noting how Amy is almost the total opposite of his wife.

"Anywhizzle," Leo rolls his eyes. "We discovered that our weapons have mystic powers."

"That's impossible," Donatello immediately denies, "Magic doesn't exist. Weapons having a mystic element don't exist, they don't have the capability."

"Au contraire, my purple friend," Donnie speaks up, turning to Mikey. He grins and swings around his whip, creating a fire entity with it. Their eyes widen at it, looking at Donatello.

"I...stand corrected," He blinks slowly.

"So how did you escape them?" Amelia questions.

"Mayhem got us out and then Mellie got us out of the portal," Raph jerks a thumb at Amy.

"Oh really?" Raphael smirks at her in amusement. "I thought you hated them."

"I don't hate them, but I still don't like them," Amy closes her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Ouch, my lady. We're still not friends?" Leo grins, gesturing to himself.

"This Leo's trying too hard," Michelangelo whispers to the others, Leonardo rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand how you can be so relaxed and a big flirt," Leonardo crosses his arms. "Don't you guys train?"

"We've tried, but our Splinter just makes us watch Lou Jitsu movies," Mikey smiles widely. "Which are the best!"

"Lou Jitsu?" Raphael raises a brow. The four turtles gasp sharply, Amy facepalming while shaking her head.

"Oh no..."


	25. Snowturtle (2003-Family)

**Angel: Man, how many times do I have to talk about this? When I asked for a second season of the remake, no one really responded. And when they did, it wasn't enough to bring it back. That's what happened. Accept that and move on.**

 **If you guys really think it can be brought back, we can test it out right here. So, everyone, if you really, truly, want this second season of the remake I did for 2012, then I'll need 25 yes votes.** _ **Individually**_ **. No group votes in one review. And don't do it more than once if you already did. It's one vote per person. I can tell who says what by their typing. If it's more than one person voting in a single review, I won't count it.**

 **If I don't get enough, that will be the end of it. I don't care if you even PM me, the answer will still be no after that. You'll need to accept what's been done and move past it. And this will be the last time I talk about if it doesn't happen. I'm tired of having to explain this time and time again and I'm tired of having people still mention it -_- I'm still getting reviews about this, it's annoying and mind boggling...**

 **And if I do get enough, then I'll do it, but it wouldn't be immediately.**

 **Also, I'm way behind on these requests, so if I've missed one, please remind me. It has to be an old one, though. Don't come to me asking where a new request is.**

 **Tomorrow I'm leaving for Florida, and I won't be back until Monday. So, I'm posting this on a Wednesday...when I would normally post on a Friday XD But since my laptop is in no shape, I can't bring it with me. See you next Friday! Thank goodness there's no new Rise of TMNT episode this week.**

 _ **Graviturtle and Snowflake (2003—Family) Snowflake feels overwhelmed by pregnancy.**_

Megatropolis is booming as people are walking around in their regular day. However, one store is flocked by press and other citizens as they peek into the window. A limo arrives and they turn around to see Mayor O'Neil walking out with Casey Jones escorting her. Immediately she's surrounded by the press with flashing cameras and millions of questions thrown from every direction.

"Mayor O'Neil, what is your business here?"

"Are you visiting?"

"Is it because of her recently-discovered pregnancy?"

"What are your thoughts on it?"

"We're not answering any questions at this time," Casey leads his boss away inside the store. The mayor scans the almost-empty area until she spots her target.

Her heels click as she walks up to a blue-haired woman, tapping her shoulder. The woman shouts in surprise, turning around and sighing in relief. "April, don't sneak up on a superhero."

"Superheroes don't usually shop at baby stores," Mayor O'Neil winks at her, Snowflake rolling her eyes. She looks down at her big bump. Snowflake had been pregnant for three months now, and she's already in her third semester. Since she's not a normal human and has superpowers, birth tends to be faster. She smiles to herself at her growing family. Graviturtle, her loving husband and the turtle of gravity, has since been very supportive. Granted, she told him the news while they were fighting their arch nemesis, but he was happy nevertheless despite the bad timing. He's taken good care of her and so have her brothers, who are ecstatic to have their family grow even more. Ever since their father was...gone, it was nice to have some good news. Hopefully it would be some sense of a normal family...

And by normal, it's a superhero family.

Her pre-teen twins, Ryan and Penny, were very happy when they told them the news. They've been preparing for the new baby as best as they can. They tried buying baby things, arranging a baby shower, and by making sure that Snowflake got through her symptoms. Though, the first two were a disaster and their parents strictly told them that they would let them know when they could help. After they got lost for hours on end and they told people the wrong time to come to the baby shower...

It was best if they scaled back a bit.

"Technically, you're not doing superhero work," Mayor O'Neil reminds her, holding up a finger. "Remember?"

"Don't remind me," Snowflake rolls her eyes. "Last time I was pregnant, it wasn't this bad. Now I have to watch my kids AND evade the press."

She's been strictly removed from superhero work until further notice. Having a baby and stopping bad guys weren't two things that normally went together. Reluctantly, she agreed to it, but it also wasn't fair. Her own husband gets to go out all the time while she's stuck doing everything else. The laundry, the cleaning, taking the twins to school from and back. She can't even fly. She has to have an escort every time she wants to do something in the city. Usually it was either Casey or someone else, and she was starting to dislike it. It was like being in an utronium jail cell. Being trapped in this type of life wasn't always something she considered doing, but patrolling, stopping crimes...that's her life. And it's been stripped away all of a sudden...

The two women both look outside at the cameras. April gestures to the sales keeper to close the windows and she does so.

"Let's make this quick so that my friend here can get some rest," The mayor gestures to Snowflake.

"R-Right away," The woman sounds extremely nervous as two powerful women are in her store.

"Where are Penny and Ryan, anyway?" Mayor O'Neil glances around. She gets her answer a second later as Ryan speeds over to his mother, carrying a mountain of clothes.

"How about these for our new sister, Mommy?" He holds them out and she chuckles nervously.

"At this rate, I'll never get out of here..."

"Ooo, these are pretty!" Penny holds out a horde of pink glittery clothing.

"No way, those are too messy. Glitter is icky," Ryan makes a disgusted face.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Snowflake sighs, dragging a hand down her face. She loved being pregnant. In fact, she reveled in it, but sometimes she wished that her new baby girl would be born already so she wouldn't have to deal with this stress...

* * *

A tired Snowflake enters the Shell of Justice, dropping all of her bags. Penny and Ryan run up to Graviturtle, who seems to be working on something from the computer.

"Daddy!"

He chuckles and turns around, hugging them. "Hey there, my little superheroes."

"Back already?" Shellectro flies down in front of Snowflake, taking the bags from her.

"Too many people were following us, so I just picked anything from the store and hightailed it out of there..." She murmurs to herself.

"You shouldn't be flying, Snow," Graviturtle walks up to her. "You should be resting."

"Grav, all I've been doing is resting. And I needed clothes for the baby..."

"April could've done that."

"She was only there to help. And then she had to pay when Casey knocked down a shelf."

He refrains a laugh, watching Penny and Ryan play with Griddex. "Having another kid...how are we gonna manage it?"

"Like we always do. Together. After all, that's how we've always done everything. Forming the team, getting married, having the twins..."

"...And burying our father?"

She pauses at the mention of him. Silver, their archenemy and father...she couldn't believe it when he passed away because of the explosion at his lair. She knew that he was evil, and that wasn't going to change, but he still raised her, created the team into what they were now. She had no one when her parents passed away. Silver was there for her...until he changed to the other side. Evil clouded his mind, and despite that, he still wanted them...despite in a sick way. He was in the wrong path...if he hadn't passed, they...they could've fixed that.

"Right," She says slowly.

"...You miss him, don't you?" Graviturtle wraps his arms around her. "I get it. I do too sometimes. Even though his actions were evil...he still loved us. But we have each other now, Snow. He wasn't our father anymore...you know that."

"I know," She closes her eyes as she hugs him back. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to track down the Terrorkinetics."

Hearing that, she frowns. Not only is she stuck with chores all the time, she has to sit around and watch her family do superhero stuff...

"Come on, guys, quit it!" Blobboid laughs, capturing the twins into his blob arms. They giggle as he flies them around like airplanes. They make airplane sounds and Snowflake shakes her head in amusement.

"Ah, I miss doing superhero duties. It's not fair," She suddenly pouts.

"You can't risk it, love," Graviturtle kisses her forehead. "You know what that might do to the baby. Besides, it'll just be like last time."

"Last time it wasn't this difficult. I wasn't dealing with our children. Now I'm being hounded by the press, I can't go anywhere without being questioned. And what about the kids? They may be happy now, but with all this attention about the baby girl, they'll probably grow jealous..."

"It'll all go away soon. You know how the press can be," Shellectro speaks up and she frowns. The thrill of taking down villains, helping out her family, and fighting with her powers...she missed it. She wishes she could do it again, but now...it'll be months before she can.

"I know what you're thinking," Graviturtle notices her face. "But don't worry. Soon, you'll be backing to kicking the Terrorkinetics, Brain Stone, and others back into prison. It's not forever, Snow."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's as big as a beach ball! You always get to go out and fight bad guys while I'm stuck here!" She exclaims at him, storming off. He stares after her with a sigh. Fighting together is what kept their love solid. And now that Snowflake's not fighting at the moment, it could become a problem between them...

"Daddy?"

Graviturtle looks down at Penny, wondering how much she heard. "Does Mommy...hate us?" She's noticed how frustrated Snowflake was today at the baby store...maybe she just didn't want them around.

"No! Of course not. She loves you and your brother," He bends down to her. "It's just that she doesn't like sitting around and doing nothing. The press also aren't exactly mindful of privacy. She wants to keep our city safe as much as we do. She hates not being able to help."

"I know..." Penny smiles a bit. She could understand that a mother needs rest and relaxation while having a baby. And that being a superhero takes a lot of dedication, which her mother has. To have that taken away... "Maybe you could stay here and then she'll forgive you."

"I don't know if that'll work. Give her some space until she's calmed down."

"Alert. Alert. Brain Stone robbery in progress," Shella Tron 1000 says, snapping them out of their activities. Shellectro flies using his electricity, landing as the orb forms in front of him. He sees the villain himself terrorizing the citizens at a local bank.

"We've gotta go," He turns to his brothers.

Graviturtle sighs to himself, standing up. Another mission without his wife...as much as he didn't want to, Brain Stone had to be stopped.

"Go tell your mother we'll be back soon. I love you," Graviturtle kisses Penny on the forehead, doing the same with Ryan.

"We love you too, Daddy," They hug him, waving to their uncles as they leave.

* * *

Snowflake is cleaning the dishes after dinner time, frowning to herself as she scrubs violently. Her family hadn't returned back from the robbery. They would never miss dinner time. If she were to lose Grav...

No. She can't have those thoughts. He promised that he would always come back no matter what, and he would stick to his word. She knew what she was getting into when they formed the team. There was always a risk for any of them to be hurt. After all, it happened to Blobboid once when he was stretched into pieces. Luckily they were able to bring him back.

Hearing a thump next to her, she says nothing, continuing to scrub.

"Hey Snow. You're doing dishes? Don't we have technology for that?" Graviturtle grins in amusement, but she doesn't respond, putting a plate down next to her. He frowns awkwardly, remembering their conversation from earlier. He could tell it still bothered her.

"...I know that you're still mad, love, but I can't risk losing you or the baby. I want you two to be healthy. We can do this together, Snow, but only if I have you with me..."

She sighs slowly, turning to him. "I know you're looking out for me, but I also wanna be out there with you guys. You can't tell me that it doesn't feel right to you either."

"You're right, the Super Turtles aren't the same without you," He hugs her. "But I also know that we'll be fighting together again. That's what keeps us together...we met while you were trying to save a defective car, remember?"

"It's not about just protecting the city. You're not around anymore..." She sniffles and he closes his eyes. He has been busy. That he couldn't deny. "I feel like you've abandoned me, us, recently. I'm looking after our children and doing so much work by myself, and it just feels empty. It's like I'm a single mother. Do you just not care anymore? That you just leave me all alone all the time?"

"I'm the leader of our team, Snow. I have to be there," His eyes soften. "But...I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you and the baby. Of course I care, you're my family, something I never thought I'd have. I promise that I won't leave you alone all the time. I want this, us, to stay together. I'll stay and help with the twins, do the laundry, and do all the cleaning. You just rest up until our little one comes, and you can come to me whenever you feel overwhelmed again," He kisses her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you, Grav...I love you. I'm sorry that I got so angry."

"Love, it's okay to have these thoughts. I love you too, Snow. Always. And I love all our kids just as much," He bends down and kisses the womb sweetly, feeling her tummy with a smile. Snowflake smiles back.

Soon, they'd be happy again...

Both of them would make sure of it.


	26. Leonamy (Rise-Humor)

**Angel: Portal Jacked is being moved to next Saturday instead of tomorrow. -_- I'd be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed. I think they're also releasing Warren and Hypno, Sitting in a Tree on the same Saturday, though. So next week I'll update Rise of TMNT.**

 _ **(Amy and Leo—Rise) Leo and Amy switch places.**_

The soft-shell turtle keeps rubbing his temple, sitting at his lab table. This has been going on for hours, and he needed to get some work done. The two had been like this since this morning, and it was for stupid reasons he couldn't begin to fathom.

It's rare for the two to be on opposite sides, despite their differences in personality. Most people wouldn't believe it if they heard that they actually get along. Heck, Donnie himself still didn't believe it. Never did he think that his younger _charming_ red slider brother would actually be good friends with Alina Elisa Santiago, or Amelia Smith to them, a tough, private, but also sometimes sweet, older girl by only a few months.

 _Ohh, why do I have to endure this inferior fighting? There's no way I can get anything done. I might have to use my tranquilizer dart gun on them._

Donnie walks out of his lab wearily, as Leo and Amy are standing in the middle of the skate park, arguing. He looks at his phone to see that it's 3 pm, marking five hours since they've been fighting. And what they are fighting about is just dumb.

"You have no idea how I am!" Amy shouts at Leo, fists clenched. "How would you know? You just sit around with your one-liners and having to be right about everything!"

"At least I actually have a life!" Leo argues back. "I don't sit around doing _work_ and being restricted to a store because of a sick mother! Oh wait, we don't have one!"

"How dare you," Amy grits her teeth angrily. "I wish that you could see how it is to be human, because you're impossible!"

"And I wish you could see how it is being something you hate! Because that's the worst thing I could wish on you!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Leo booms back and they storm off to their rooms. If they had doors, they would slam them.

Donnie sighs tiredly. Ever since Amy had to move in, it's been non stop arguing. Sometimes Amy started it, and other times it was Leo, most of the time because of her mother. Amy had been checking in every night, but no one ever answered the phones. And Donnie could understand why she does it, even though her mother could care less unless her 'daughter' suddenly came back to life. He had no clue why they decided to pick fights with each other, and he could care less. At least now he can actually continuing working on the drill.

He was finally taking it out of the beta stage.

Or...maybe he could do something else to keep the friendship alive AND be able to work in peace...

* * *

The next morning, Amy and Leo are dead set on avoiding each other. Breakfast was awkward silence with Mikey trying to get them to talk, unsuccessfully. If Leo was in a room, Amy wasn't there, and vice versa.

Honestly, it was like the two were worse than before. He thought the fighting was bad; now they won't speak to each other?

Luckily, his invention is done. Now he just has to test it...

And hope that they don't get angry at him.

When he steps out of his lab, he sees Raph trying to talk to Leo in his baby voice. "Ah, come on, buddy. Come on, Leo. I know you two can work this out and get along."

"There's no point, Raph," Leo snaps at him suddenly. "It's like I don't even know her anymore! I thought we were friends, but now it's...ugh!" He throws a pillow across the room in frustration, hitting Mikey and knocking him off his skateboard.

"Hey!"

"I'm sure Amy misses you just as much," Raph tries to coax again.

"I don't miss her and I highly doubt it! Adios, friendship!" He looks at a picture of him and Amy, knocking it down and breaking it. Donnie cringes to himself and claps to get their attention.

"Fellas, I believe I've solved all of our problems."

"You mean the toilet clog?" Raph asks him.

"No."

"You mean our pizza problem?" Mikey beams up at him, as they haven't had pizza in days.

"No, but we can make some later."

"Then what?"

"You'll see. I've asked our guest to make us pizza bagels and she should be done right about...now," Donnie jerks a thumb to the kitchen as Amy walks out, holding golden brown bagels decorated with mozzarella cheese and pizza sauce. Amy eyes Leo and glares at him.

"What is he doing here?" She spits out in rage.

"Last time I checked, I lived here," Leo holds his ground on the couch.

"If you would just step into my lab," Donnie ignores the two glaring at one another, pushing them towards his lab. A big machine is in front of them and he pushes them inside, enclosing them in.

"Hey! Donnie!" Amy protests as Leo pounds on the glass. Donnie laughs evilly as he pulls the crank, electricity booming from outside. Amy making pizza bagels was only a distraction! The machine glows, shaking up the lair slightly. Raph and Mikey run inside.

"Don, what's happening?!"

"The solution to all our problems!" Donnie chuckles, rubbing his hands. When the machine stops, the door opens, letting smoke out. The three stare in anticipation, wondering what happened when a female turtle steps out, coughing. She's just as tall as Leo, her skin a lime green. She has a mustard yellow carapace, and red marks on her face underneath her eyes. Her eyes are black, yellow marks on her elbows. She has three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. She has no mask or any clothes, but she has long wavy brown hair...

With blonde highlights at the tips and on the bangs.

"...What...happened to me...?" She speaks up, with a slight Spanish accent and they immediately know who she is.

"Amy?!" Raph and Mikey ask in surprise.

"Yes, but why are you looking at me like that?" She asks in confusion and before they can say anything, a tall human steps out. He has short black shaggy hair with blue highlights, blue sapphire eyes, and light tan skin like Amy's used to be. He has a lean athletic build as his blue t-shirt bulges with his muscles. His pants are black jeans and he's barefoot.

"What happened...?" He coughs, Raph and Mikey's mouths both open in shock.

"It worked!" Donnie chuckles, "It actually worked!"

"What worked?" Amy asks, Mikey handing her a mirror. Raph pulls up his camera on his phone, changing it so that Leo can see himself.

"WHAT?!" They both exclaim in shock at their new looks.

"I'm a turtle?!" Amy looks down at herself.

"And I'm a human?" Leo touches his cheek. "Oh, is this what it's supposed to feel like?"

"DONNIE!" Amy yells at Donnie, angry. "You bastard! Change us back!"

"Nope. Not until tomorrow," He crosses his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Leo demands.

"See, I was tired of your arguing, so I thought, why not have you two switch places for a day? This way, you can stop fighting like dumb dumbs."

"Dumb dumbs? Dumb dumbs?! Donnie, I'm a mutant turtle! This is the last thing I needed! I have a wedding cake to deliver tonight!" Amy screams at him, irritated.

"No matter how good I look, it won't change the fact that you forced this on us, Don! We have lives!"

"I won't be doing anything until you get along," Donnie smirks, crossing his arms. "Either you stay like this forever or you spend one night bonding."

"Donnie, that's unfair," Raph tries to reason with him.

"Yeah, you can't do this! They have rights!" Mikey holds up a fist.

The two sigh in defeat. They certainly didn't want to be stuck like this forever, and Donnie's not giving them much of a choice. So...

They were going to hopefully settle things.

Amy already felt like this was going to end badly.

* * *

Leo and Amy say nothing as they're at Albearto's, kids running around. Amy's wearing her pink dress get-up from when they tried to be a band. It was the only thing that was big enough to cover herself, along with a jacket and a hat to cover her head. Leo rolls his human eyes at how she's trying to hard to not gain attention. Honestly, if they weren't at a kids pizza place, she'd stick out like a sore thumb.

The dress actually suited her, as most kids thought she was in costume.

All that talk about wanting to see what Leo's life was like and then this had to happen...

She takes a look at her hands, frowning at the three fingers. She slaps herself to make sure she's not dreaming.

"We've already tried pinching each other, and I even slapped my face. Hard," Leo crosses his arms at her. "This is reality, babe."

"Oh don't flatter yourself!" Amy snaps at him. "I'm not your babe and I don't wanna be here as much as you do, believe me."

"Au contraire," Leo holds up a finger. "I actually do want to be here. Look, I know that we don't get along, but we could at least try figuring out why."

"Fine..." She looks away, crossing her arms as the waitress comes by. She doesn't sense the tension between the two of them at all.

"What would you like to drink, folks?" She asks in a chipper voice.

"Soda. Diet," Is all Amy says.

"I'll have a regular soda," Leo informs her and she smiles, walking off. Now it's back to more awkward silence. She doesn't want a Freaky Friday, least of all to be a mutant. It felt so weird, it was like she was stuck in hell.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Amy mutters, facepalming.

"Well this is the first of such reluctance," Leo smirks in amusement to try and ease things up. "Besides, you're the one who can't let go of your mother."

She whips her head to see his relaxed stance, his hands behind his back. Is that why he kept picking fights with her? Because she can't leave a family member behind?

"You don't get it," She starts off, "You don't just abandon your family when they need you. Even if they don't remember you."

"I know that," He places a hand on his forehead, sighing. "I just...don't like seeing what it does to you. You could be hurt, or worse, and you keep going back to her."

Amy looks down at the table as their drinks are placed in front of them. His...sincere words repeat in her lime green-skinned head.

"...I love her, Leo. Someone...someone has to help her."

Leo simply nods, understanding the situation a bit more. "I'm...sorry for the way I treated you. That's not who I am. If I could, I would switch us back right now. Even if it's just for a day."

"Oh, so Leon has a sincere side underneath all that charm?" Amy smirks a bit and he laughs.

"There's so much about me you don't know, Amy. But apparently you know that I'm charming."

Her eyes widen as she realizes what she said, hitting her forehead against the table. "Oh my god, I want to crawl in a hole and die..."

He laughs again, glad that they've at least broken down the walls of tension.

"Well, here's one thing I don't get. Why are you so concerned? The others aren't like this..."

"First I'm charming and now I can't care? You really do know so little about me," Leo gives a devilish grin and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay then. Tell me why you care."

"Pfft," Leo scoffs at her simple question. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt. It's like...it's like my heart gets ripped out and the fact that I know she can't stop herself? It just makes it worse. You really don't know how worried I get when you go over there, Amy..."

She stares at him in shock. He wasn't joking, or grinning as if it was a joke. He actually meant that...and it felt nice to know that he did. True, she disliked him at first, but his words suddenly changed everything. Nothing about this meeting was normal, they had switched places for shell's sake. But it was nice to be someone else for a while. She's never felt like this before...

"I'm...sorry, Leo. For everything. I don't know why we were even fighting..."

"Me neither...being human isn't so bad. I never knew how much impact five fingers can do," Leo wiggles his fingers.

"And being a turtle isn't so bad...the streaks are cool," Amy giggles, pointing to them.

"So...being a human isn't horrible...and neither is being a turtle," Leo thinks to himself. "Amy, I do think that we see each other a little more differently now."

"Agreed," She giggles at his accent. The waitress arrives, still as chipper as ever.

"Would you like anything else?"

Leo and Amy grin at each other. They could stay a little longer.

"Pizza?" Amy offers him.

"Amy, this is me," Leo gestures to himself. "Of course pizza! But not Hawaiian."

* * *

"Ah," Donnie says in satisfaction as the two arrive back, laughing. "I see you two have worked things out. You're welcome."

They glare at him and he remembers that he technically coerced them. "Okay, I got the point, see you tomorrow morning when I change you back," He rapidly leaves the room, both of them giggling.

"Well...goodnight, Leo," Amy rubs her green arm nervously. She didn't know how she was going to manage sleeping in a new body. "Any tips?"

"Yeah, uh, just lay on your side and you should be fine," He advises her. "And me?"

"No. It's your own human body. Do what makes you feel comfortable," She shrugs casually. "...Are we still going to be the same again when we switch back? Always fighting without listening to each other?"

"I'd like to believe that this changed us, Amy," He smiles down at her. "Don't you?"

"...Yes," She smiles bashfully, clearing her throat. "Bye..."

"Bye," He waves as she walks into her temporary room.

* * *

Both Amy and Leo slept like babies. Sleeping was the one thing they were comfortable doing in different bodies.

"Amy. Pst."

"Hm?" She rubs her closed eyes. Leo's peeking over at her from the side of her bed.

"Wake uppp. It's morning."

"Morning...?"

She gasps as she realizes what's happening this morning. "Oh thank god..." She sits up rapidly and sees Leo wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She looks at him quizzically.

"I had nothing else to wear."

"Now then," Donnie claps his hands as they stand in front of the machine. Raph is on his phone while Mikey is watching in slight interest. "The waves from the Personification Swapper will theoretically switch your atoms back to-"

"Donnie, can we get this over with?" Amy interrupts sharply and he rolls his eyes.

"Science will be appreciated one day. Get in."

They step inside and one bright light later, they're back into their own bodies.

"I missed you, bod!" Leo hugs himself, Amy dusting her skirt off.

"Hey Donnie. Come over here, I wanna show you my appreciation for what you did."

"Oh," Donnie smiles smugly to the others. "Sure. This is what happens when my plans work-"

Amy slams a fist onto his head, shocking the others. "Ow! What in the name of science was that?"

"A lesson for switching my body! You don't get to do that ever again, do you understand me?!"

"Party pooper," Donnie mutters under his breath, Amy glaring at him angrily. "Y-Yes ma'am." He didn't want to know what she would've done if he had continued speaking.

"So, are you two okay now?" Raph asks, raising a brow. "You're not gonna start fighting again, are you?"

"No," Amy smiles a bit, the three turtles doing a double take.

"But I thought you were mad at each other," Mikey tilts his head at them. "Ooo, did you bake something together?!"

"No. We just talked," Leo grins at Amy. "And now we're gonna get a pizza."

"And no, you can't come!" Amy points at them. "This is between us only. In fact, maybe we should do it once a week."

"Hmm, that'd be interesting," Leo winks at her and the shocked turtles watch them leave the lair. They had no idea what had happened between the two, but they decided not to question it. As long as the two got along now, they'd ignore their suspicions.


	27. Leonamy (2012-Family)

**Angel: I was gonna not post this today since I wasn't done with it, but since my workload wasn't too big as two weeks ago, I managed to put some time into writing it. Also, I might've skipped an AU request. I think it was for Teen Titans. I didn't feel like watching the episode because I'm tired, so I wanted to do something that was original. Believe me, I go through watching episodes for stories way more than you think.**

 **The semester ends on the 29** **th** **, so I'll have some time to work on the 2016 movie, the last one. Not sure if I'll finish it in the summer since I do have a cruise, but time will tell. If I do finish it, maybe I'll do 2007 too.**

 _ **(Leo and Amy—2012) Amy and Leo grow their family.**_

Leo sits on the couch, watching a horror movie with his brothers. Mikey and Raph are in bean bag chairs while Donnie is sitting on the opposite side. All of them are too focused watching the monster attack some teenager when noises emanate from the bathroom.

Leo looks up, wondering if it was his wife. He smiles at the thought of her. _Life is wonderful. I love Ames and everything about her. I love her smile, her stunning eyes, her adorable blush, her legs, the way she makes me feel when she's around. I love her so much. She makes me feel so loved and happy in every single way._

"Ames?" He calls her name and when she doesn't respond, he stands up.

"She's probably feeding Om-Nom," Mikey suggests, but the alien is sitting in front of Leo.

"No she's not...she's been in there for a while, I'm gonna go check on her," Leo races off towards the bathroom.

"Just make sure ya knock first," Raph calls out, Leo turning to give him a glare. He turns back and is about to knock when Amy opens the door herself. Upon seeing him, her eyes pop out of her head. She's never had that reaction before...

"Ames, are you okay? You were in there for 30 minutes," Leo says in concern. She bites her lip nervously, glancing at the toilet.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine...I just...couldn't pee...?" She cringes at her excuse. He raises a brow at her, noticing her nervous tendencies. She usually came up with an excuse when she was lying.

"What's wrong?" His eyes soften and she sighs slowly. She was touched about his concern, but she just couldn't tell the truth. Not here, anyway.

"Leo, not now," She puts a tired hand on her forehead. "I think I should just lay down and skip the movie marathon."

"But you were gonna make s'mores!" Mikey protests like a child, popping up next to Leo. Her eyes widen at the sudden appearance before she snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, but I'm not...feeling well."

"Aww," He pouts at her. "Well, feel better..."

"Are you sick?" Donnie calls out and she waves her hands.

"No no. I'll just sleep this off," Before they can interrogate her further, she rushes to her room, closing the door.

"That was weird," Mikey comments to the others.

"Guess she's joining the Mikey club," Raph snorts, arms behind his head casually. Mikey glares at him for the comment.

"I hope she's okay...lying isn't like her," Leo crosses his arms.

"Leo, if Lia really wanted us to know something, she would've told us. I'm sure she'll be fine," Donnie turns back to his phone. "Now, what should I text to April...?"

* * *

When it's time for bed, his brothers sleepily walk to their rooms, mumbling a goodnight to Leo. He looks to Amy's door, frowning to himself. Was she really hiding something from him? She hadn't come out all day now.

No, she couldn't be. They've been married for almost a year now, she trusted him...didn't she?

He knocks on her door with a gentle tap. "Ames? Are you asleep?"

There's no answer and he slowly opens the door. Her head is rested on her pillow, her chest heaving up and down in a slow rhythm. He smiles weakly at how peaceful she looks. He stretches his arms and crawls into bed with her. He wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin gently on top of her head.

"I really hope that you'll feel like you'll tell me what's wrong, Ames..." He whispers softly so that he doesn't wake her up. "I'm worried about you, and I want to take care of you. I promised I'd protect you, and love you no matter what. I just...I lost Sensei—we lost Sensei. I don't want to lose you too..."

* * *

The next morning, Leo opens his eyes to see the empty space next to him. The door has been flung open and he sits up with a yawn. He can hear noises from the bathroom again, but this time, he presses his ear.

 _Is that...puking?!_

"Ames?"Leo pounds on the door. "Come on, open the door."

"Oh no," She mutters at how bad this is, dragging a hand down her face. She couldn't stay silent anymore, she had to tell him...

She opens the door and sees a panicked Leo. "Ames, I heard you vomiting. Are you sick? Did you eat another one of Mikey's pizzas?"

"No," She sighs slowly, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see his face when she told him. "Leo, I...I'm pregnant."

His mouth opens as his eyes pop out of his head. _Ames is...pregnant? As in, we're having a child? And they're mine?_

His heart overflows with happiness as Amy looks sad about it. Not as in sad she's having it, but a different reason.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Amy hiccups, trying not to cry. "If you don't want it, I'll..."

"Ames, no!" Leo protests, engulfing her into a gentle hug. "I've been wanting a child for so long, and...I wasn't even sure I could have one. Don't feel bad, I'm so happy...don't you want a baby too?"

"Of course I do!" She looks up at him. There's a look of longing in her eyes. "It's just...I didn't know what to do. I know Renet said we'll have children, but what does that mean for us? Is it...is it gonna break us up like with my...my parents?"

He closes his eyes at the mention of them. Her mother is gone, her father is who knows where...he could tell what she was feeling. She felt all alone. And with their Master Splinter gone...it only fueled the feeling of loneliness.

"And both of our parents are gone...they're going to grow up with a grandmother and a grandfather..." Amy whispers in dismay.

"...They will...but we'll teach this baby to never forget them. That's what they would want," Leo places a hand on her stomach. "And this will only strength our marriage, Ames. This is something we both want."

"Right," She smiles up at him. "Thanks, Leo..."

He kisses the top of her head. "Thank you so much for this, Ames...I'll teach them ninjitsu, watch Space Heroes with them, meditate with them..."

"And I'll teach them how to cook and how to read," Amy smiles at the thought. Both of them had been wanting a child ever since they got married, but had so far been unsuccessful. Leo thought it was because he was a mutant, but that's not the case. His heart is filled with joy, love, and happiness.

"They'll be so perfect," He engulfs her into a hug. "I can't believe this. We're going to be parents. I already love them so much."

He kisses her, overjoyed that he's going to become a father.

* * *

"What's the point of this game again?" Raph asks in annoyance. Amy is standing near a whiteboard in the living room. All of their friends are there, including the Mutanimals, Karai, Shinigami, Jared, Mark, Bishop, Chompy, Om-Nom, Ann, Lily, Jamie, Ice Cream Kitty, Sal Commander, and Kurtzman.

"Yeah, why'd you drag us into this meeting? Casey Jones has important stuff to do," Casey crosses his arms. Leo and Amy roll their eyes.

"Casey, it's probably important," April sighs at him.

"Let's just get to the first word," Leo murmurs to Amy, who draws something. Her back is turned to the others, who just stare at her. When she moves away, it's a drawing of a burger bun.

"Bread?" Raph asks sarcastically. "Really?"

"No, it's bread, but by the shape, it's, uh," April rubs her chin.

"Is it a bun?" Lily wonders and Amy nods at her. She then draws a big letter for them to see.

"N?" Ann murmurs in confusion, wondering where they're going with this.

"Last word!" Amy draws an oven.

"A stove?" Mikey holds up a finger.

"Is my drawing that bad?" Amy whispers to Leo, who just smiles.

"Microwave," Karai stares at it. "It looks like one, after all."

Amy facepalms and Donnie inspects it closer. "No, it's a...oven. Bun n oven. Bun in oven."

"Ohhh," Mikey says in understanding. "...Wait, what does that mean?"

Everyone groans at his obliviousness. "Mikey, it means that..." April pauses as the phrase repeats in her head. _No way..._ She slowly turns to her cousin, who is smiling. "Oh my god! Amy's pregnant!"

They all cheer, standing up to congratulate them.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Mikey shouts happily.

* * *

A few months fly by and soon, Amy's belly is swollen like a beach ball. Since she is a mutant hybrid, and Leo was the one who impregnated her, she'll be laying eggs, and soon. She found out that she's having twins, just like Renet predicted. She couldn't wait to welcome Leo Jr and Akiko.

"What do you want to watch, Ames?" Leo asks her, holding the remote.

"As long as it's appropriate, I'm okay with whatever," She holds her stomach. She closes her eyes to relax a bit before her eyes widen. "Oh my god, Leo! The babies kicked!"

"Really?!" He bends down to her stomach, pressing a hand to the side. He frowns as he looks up. "I don't feel anything-wait! Is your stomach supposed to do that?"

"Yes!" She cries out in relief that he felt it. A happy look shines in his eyes as he looks up at her, both of them enjoying the feeling. "I'm so happy, Leo..." She looks down at her stomach.

He smiles up at her. "I am too." He kisses her tummy. "And I love you with all my heart. You and my babies."

Soon, they get to work on a nursery, which is Amy's old room. She couldn't care less she was losing her room, because she's sharing with her husband. All her brothers paint the nursery yellow, since they couldn't decide on a color. April and Casey help out getting all the furniture and a few hours, they look on proudly to a two-crib nursery. The pillows are colored so that they could tell the difference.

"This is so exciting! In just a few weeks, the twins will get to know their fun Uncle Mikey!" Mikey cheers. Raph turns to him with an annoyed look.

"No way. If anything, they'll like their Uncle Raph more. At least they'll be tough like their parents."

"What about their Uncle Donnie?" Donnie pouts at them. "They can learn so much from me."

"More like how to be nerds," Casey snorts, earning a look from Donnie.

"Neanderthal."

"Gaptooth."

Amy and Leo shake their heads, smiling in amusement at them. He hugs her from behind and she laughs happily at their future.

* * *

"Leo, I need you to hold Amy's hand," Donnie instructs in the lab. Leo sits down by the bed, holding Amy's hand.

"Ames, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Amy takes a deep breath. "I just want to see them already..."

"I know, but you can do this," He kisses her forehead.

"Do you need help?" Mikey asks in concern. Donnie shakes his head.

"No, I can handle this. You and Raph wait outside."

Mikey nods and leaves with his older brother. Donnie looks at Amy's dilated pupils. "You need to push, Lia. The babies will be here soon. Leo, wipe her face with the cloth."

Leo wipes Amy's sweating forehead with a white cloth. The woman continues to breathe slowly so that she doesn't stress herself. "You're doing great, Ames."

"Okay...now it's time to start pushing. Leo, keep holding onto her hand."

"Argh! Okay!" Amy calls out in pain.

"Push!"

She pushes as hard as she can, Leo squeezing her hand in support. 15 minutes later, one egg pops out. "Okay, time for the second one."

"Push, Ames. You're doing well," Leo places a hand on her forehead gently. "Just one more time."

"But I'm tired," Amy says wearily.

"I know, but just one more and we'll have Leo Jr. Come on. You can do this."

Amy gives another push, panting in exhaustion. She pushes again and out comes another egg. Donnie picks them up and puts them in an incubator so they'll hatch. Leo smiles at the eggs with love. There they were, his babies. His young.

The two turtles hear a noise and turn back to Amy, who's still pushing. "Ames, what's going on?"

"Leo, there...there's another one," She says out of breath.

"Another baby?!" Donnie exclaims in shock.

"Wait...so instead of twins, we're having triplets?" Leo asks in surprise. "Three babies?"

"Oh my god," Donnie rushes over to tend to Amy. She pushes with all her might and out pops a smaller egg. She watches as Donnie puts the last egg in the incubator, smiling. She slowly closes her eyes as she wants to sleep...

* * *

Leo sits between his wife and his babies, smiling at the life he was given. He didn't think he deserved this, but it's happened. He married a beautiful woman, and she's given him beautiful babies. He had no idea if the third one was a girl or a boy, but he didn't care. He'd love all of them regardless of gender or their looks.

"Mm?" Amy stirs, opening her eyes. "Leo...are they-"

"Yeah," Leo smiles softly. "Three healthy eggs, Ames." He pecks her lips. "They're already so wonderful."

She slowly sits up to look at them, smiling happily. "Our children..." She places her hand on top of his. He interlocks his fingers with hers as they just watch the incubator.

"How are you doing, Lia?" Donnie walks in with Raph and Mikey.

"I'm okay now, thanks," She tells him. "Do you guys wanna see them?"

"Aw, they're so cute!" Mikey runs up to the incubator.

"The next generation of the Hamato Clan," Raph jokes, joining them.

"This one can be Mikey Jr," Mikey points to the smaller egg.

"No way," Amy shakes her head. "We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"Either way, it looks smaller. Is that gonna be a problem, Donnie?" Leo looks up in concern.

"No, I checked it out earlier while Amy was sleeping. She's perfectly healthy."

"She? It's another girl?" Amy smiles happily.

"Yes," Donnie smiles back. "Congratulations again, you guys."

Suddenly, a crack appears from one of the eggs. "I didn't do anything!" Mikey backs away from it as the crack gets bigger.

"Wait...they're hatching!" Leo gasps sharply. They watch in silence as one green baby breaks out of the shell, yawning. The other two eggs break and soon, their girls and boy are born.

"Oh my god, they're beautiful," Amy sniffs at them. Donnie opens the incubator, handing Leo and Amy their children. Amy holds Leo Jr and Akiko while Leo holds the surprise baby girl. They all have the same skin as Leo, along with tiny shells. "Hi babies," She coos at them as they wiggle around.

"My children," Leo smiles, reaching out to touch his daughter's nose. She giggles, opening her eyes. "Ames, she has your eyes."

"They all do," Amy chuckles as Leo Jr and Akiko open their eyes, fussing.

"So what are ya gonna name this one?" Raph holds out his finger to the second daughter. She grasps Raph's finger with her tiny six fingers.

Leo and Amy look up to each other, smiling as they were thinking the same thing. "Celestial."

"Oh no, not from Space Heroes," Mikey whines at the thought.

"Why not from Space Heroes?" Leo pouts at Mikey. "It's our favorite show."

"Wasn't she the one who betrayed Captain Ryan?" Donnie asks with a small sigh.

"Yes...but this Celestial won't be like that," Amy smiles at her second daughter. "She'll be the opposite..."

"Still...we're happy for ya," Raph winks at them. Mikey leans in towards Leo Jr and Akiko, making funny faces at them. The two giggle, waving their arms. Leo takes another look to Amy and she senses his gaze, smiling up at them.

They were happy too.


	28. Amy (2003-Humor)

**Angel: It's been a while since I've seen an episode from Fast Forward, from the 2003 show, so...please don't hate me if it doesn't feel like it's not from Fast Forward ^^' I'm feeling a little uninspired, only because I'm focusing on ending my school semester.**

 _ **(Amy—2003) Amy changes in a big way, literally!**_

Donnie, Cody Jones, and his two little great grandchildren, Amelia and Marie, are in Cody's lab working on what else but the teleportal. Ever since they were accidentally sent 100 years into the future, things in their lives only got crazier. Flying cars, big wheels, aliens living in New York. It was something out of science fiction!

But they knew better than that.

Amy walks in, carrying a tray of snacks and lemonade. "Hey guys. Up for a little break?"

The four all beam, running up to her. "Yes! Grandmamma's cookies are the best!" Donnie snatches one cookie and in five seconds, the rest are gone. The four chew happily, Amy rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Now it's just another thing I miss from home..." Donnie sighs slowly.

"I know, but hey, it's not forever, Donnie," Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! We just need a day...or two...or forever at this rate," Cody places a hand on his forehead. "But we can do it! We have to."

"In the meantime, our grandchildren can go play in the living room," Leo walks in, giving Amelia and Marie a look to leave the room.

"But Leooooo!" They both whine at him. "We were helping Grandpa Donnie..."

"More like trying to tell us what to do," Cody speaks up.

"And we've told you that it's dangerous around all this stuff," Donnie gently pushes them out the door. "You could get hurt."

"Fine," Amelia pouts as Marie kicks the floor dejectedly.

"Grandkids," Donnie shakes his head in amusement.

"Oh, Amy!" Amy blinks when Cody says her name. "I actually need you for an experiment we're doing."

"An experiment?" She asks slowly. "And it has to be me why?"

"See, I suggested to Cody that we should find a way to enhance powers in people. You know, to protect the city and all. There's so much untapped potential from them," Donnie holds up a finger. "And since you have ice powers, well..."

"You figured I'd be a guinea pig," Amy finishes for him.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Leo frowns in worry. "We don't know what it could do to her."

"It's perfectly safe, Leo," Cody adds in, holding up the needle. "It's only a prototype that we just finished."

"I mean...I've been through crazier things. We did find out we have great grandchildren after all," Amy looks up at Leo, who sighs. He had a bad feeling about this prototype, but if they said it was safe, then he trusted them...

Cody injects Amy with the needle and she looks away with a cringe. She hated needles, but luckily it was a small one.

"How do you feel?" Donnie asks her as she rubs her arm.

"I don't feel any different," She shrugs at them and the two pout. "Maybe it just needs some time to settle in."

"I could settle with some hot dogs from Jay's!" Mikey wraps his arm around Amy and Leo as he enters with Raph.

"Mikey, ya just had lunch," Raph facepalms at him.

"But my tummy wants more!" Mikey complains, rubbing his stomach. "Food. Foooood."

"Let's go before he gets more annoying," Donnie rolls his eyes and as they're leaving, Amy rubs a temple. She looks a bit irritated as she holds her pounding head.

"Ames, you okay?" Leo notices her hesitance.

"I, uh...yeah. I'm okay..." She steps forward, everyone else staring after her.

* * *

As they're eating with Splinter, Cody, and their great grandchildren, Amy hasn't touched her food at all. Of course, after last time, they made sure that nothing out of the ordinary was on the hot dogs. They didn't want a repeat of Sh'Okanabo's infection. "Ah, they're still just as good as I remember them," Leo smiles at his hot dog.

"I gotta say, out of all the things you guys have taught me, this is my favorite," Cody gestures to his hot dog.

"So long as Mikey isn't infected again, I'll take Jay's anytime," Donnie smiles, taking a bite out of his.

"Duuuude," Mikey pouts at him. "Don't remind me."

"Yeah, especially since he upchucked on Fearless over here," Raph chuckles, Leo rolling his eyes.

"At least I'm not sitting next to him if there's a relapse," Leo points out. Raph glances at Mikey next to him, who scarfs down hot dogs. Everyone else sticks their tongues out at him.

"Sometimes I wonder how he does it," Donnie shakes his head at him.

"My daughter? Are you well?" Splinter asks a silent Amy.

"Yeah, I just...I'm not hungry," She pushes away her hot dog.

"If you're backing out because you hate Jay's, I'll make you like 'em!" Raph threatens, holding up a hot dog.

"Raph!" Leo warns him.

"It's not that...I just don't feel like eating right now," Amy stands up. "I'll be in the Hover Shell," She walks off, Splinter hitting Raphael in the head with his cane.

"My sons, Amelia is clearly distressed."

"I hope nothing's wrong," Leo frowns as he sees her enter the Hover Shell. "I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Maybe she's transforming into...The Thing That Wouldn't Appreciate Hot Dogs!" Mikey wiggles his fingers. Everyone just stares at him. "What?"

* * *

The turtles, grandchildren, and Cody are peeking into the room that Leo and Amy share. Amy herself is sleeping.

"I am sure Amelia is fine, you cretins," Serling walks up to them. "At least now you won't damage the china!"

"Shh!" They all shush him, looking back to Amy.

"It's not like her to refuse food. She wouldn't even eat dinner," Leo looks up at them.

"Maybe it's that time of the month," Raph smirks in amusement, his older brother glaring up at him.

"Are you crazy, Raph? She's never going to admit that. And besides, it's rude to assume it."

"She'll feel better in the morning," Donnie stands up. "I'm sure of it..."

"You think it has to do with the prototype formula?" Cody looks up at him.

"I hope not."

* * *

As Leo has an arm wrapped around Amy's waist, the girl is sweating in her sleep. Her left arm starts glowing, increasing in size. She slips out of Leo's hold, allowing him to sleep as she walks to the bathroom, rubbing her groggy eyes. Let's see, hair is a mess, eyes are tired, her arm is larger.

 _Wait, what?!_

Her mouth opens in horror as she looks at her growing arm. She backs away slowly, wondering if this was a dream. But it's not as her other arm grows bigger in size.

"Wh-Wha...AHHHHHHH!"

Leo sits up in alarm at her voice. "Ames?!" He rushes over, only for Amy to get bigger and bigger. Leo shouts in shock, backing away slowly as Amy breaks through the ceiling, making a hole. The others sit up as debris falls from the ceiling.

"Who do I gotta pound for waking me up?!" Raph asks bitterly, looking out the window. "WHAT THE SHELL?!"

"It's Amy!" Donnie runs up to Leo. "She's...she's..."

"Amyzilla!" Mikey finishes as the others come in.

Leo gives him a glare. "What?"

"What did you do to me?" Amy's voice sounds distorted as she looks down at them.

"How did this happen?" Cody rubs his neck in confusion.

"Uh, I'm not Don, but I think that formula you gave her backfired," Raph informs them and Donnie facepalms.

"Oh no. The components in the formula must've changed her physical properties instead of her powers...did you add the high-density alloy that was supposed to separate where the formula was supposed to go in her system?"

"Aw, dreck!" Cody facepalms, which means no.

"Run that by me again?" Leo asks them.

"The alloy was supposed to make sure that it went to the source of her powers, not her DNA," Donnie rubs his chin. "Do we still have it?"

"Let me go get it," Cody is about to leave.

"No!" Amy shouts at them. "You'll just ruin my body again!"

"We're sorry," Donnie cringes up at her. "But I promise, this will fix you."

Amy slowly steps her legs out of the building. "Ames, no!" Leo calls out as she starts walking over to the city, causing some slight chaos. Serling looks out the window, his eyes separating in shock.

"...Perhaps this is all just one giant nightmare..."

"We gotta stop Amyzilla! This is a job for the Turtle Titan!"

Everyone else gives him a look and he recoils back. "We wanna help Grandma Amy too," Jamie chimes in.

"No, we'll handle this. Judith, take everyone back to their rooms and go back to sleep," Leo points to the entrance. They jump into the Hover Shell and take off. Amy steps on the highway, a few trucks coming to a stop.

"Do we have anything to calm her down with?" Leo asks Donnie and Cody.

"Well...I do have the Hover Shell equipped with tranq darts, but I don't know if it'll actually work. She does seem pretty mad."

"We better figure it out fast. Look who's coming," Raph points outside to the Peacekeepers.

"Attention all cars! We have a Godzilla situation on our hands," Constable Biggles says into his walkie talkie. "...More like an Ameliazilla."

"I am not a Godzilla!" Amy shouts at him, smacking the car away with her hand.

The turtles and Cody cringe. "Do whatever it takes. She'll destroy the city at this rate," Leo looks on. He didn't want to make that choice, but he also wanted Amy to be safe.

"Okay..." Donnie says slowly, pressing a button. A cannon emits from the bottom and tranq darts fire from it. Amy takes it in her hand, shocking them. She then throws it back, hitting the Hover Shell. They all scream as they fall towards the road.

"Quick, deploy!" Leo calls out and Donnie turns the lever. The front of the Hover Shell separates from the rest and they safely fall onto the ground.

"This was supposed to be easy," Raph mutters as he rubs his head.

"It's as hard as getting Raph to look handsome," Mikey jerks a thumb at his brother. This comment earns him a smack on the head from Raph. "Ow!"

Leo looks up to see Amy crawling up a tall building. Planes are flying around her and she shakes a fist, punching one away.

"Come on, we have to stop her," Leo looks to the others.

"How?! She'll just use her strength again and then we're back where we started," Cody points out.

"We'll have to tire her out," Donnie rubs his chin, looking at the Peacekeepers flying around her. "With a little help from the Peacekeepers."

The Hover Shell flies up to Constable Biggles' car. "Hello, hello, hello. What's all this then?" He tilts his hat up in confusion.

"We need to borrow your car," Raph replies simply.

"Absolutely not! We are in the middle of apprehending a scoundrel!" He points to Amy.

"She's not a criminal, she's our sister," Mikey defends, Cody nodding.

"We can help. We'll calm her down and you won't have to do any paperwork!"

"Alright then. Good luck," Biggles says quickly and they jump onto the road before they could take it back. The turtles and Cody jump into the car, heading towards Amy. She tries to swat them away as if they're bees, but her arm eventually gets tired. Donnie stands up, holding a dart gun. He fires it into her neck and she places a hand to the spot where she was hit. She starts shrinking until she's normal sized, falling towards the ground. They swoop in and she lands in Leo's arms.

"You know, if we explained what happened...people wouldn't believe us," Raph comments.

* * *

Amy wakes up in her room, surrounded by her family. "Ames, are you okay?"

"I became a giant and terrorized the city. No, I'm not," She closes her eyes. Leo sits down on the bed next to her.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"You were like a female King Kong. The horror! The horror!" Mikey exclaims dramatically, this time Donnie smacking him. "Ow."

"We're sorry the formula didn't work out," Cody rubs his neck sheepishly.

"You didn't know..."

"Grandma Amy," Jamie holds out some...soup, she couldn't really tell. "For you."

"Oh," She smiles in a fake way so as to not hurt his feelings. She takes a spoonful into her mouth, trying not to throw up at the taste. "Delicious...!" She says in slight disgust.

He smiles happily at her praise. "Okay, let's give Ames time to rest," Leo tells them and they leave the room. The turtle turns to her with an amused smile. "It was that bad, huh?"

"It tasted like lima beans and sauerkraut had a baby," She spits the spoonful back into the bowl, gagging.

He chuckles at her expression, laying down next to her. "You'll forget about this by tomorrow. I guarantee it."

"And if I don't?" She smiles widely.

"Then I wouldn't mind helping you forget," He kisses her cheek and she hugs him, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my Ames."


	29. Leo (2012-Family)

**Angel: Sorry I didn't update last week, I had a bad start to that week. And troubles with my phone...yeah, I didn't feel like updating anything. I had to replace a phone that I only used for three months, all because some stupid idiot didn't pay the lease on it! *huffs* Anyway, I won't be updating my Rise of TMNT story for a while, since I don't know when the next episode comes out. Apparently, one new episode aired on Nicktoons, but I don't have it, so I can't say for sure I'll do Operation: Normal anytime this month.**

 **Btw, this takes place before Splinter's second...death.**

 _ **(Leo—2012) Leo gets chased by birds.**_

The leader in blue lets out a small sigh, getting onto his feet. Their search for Jared, Karai's right-hand man, was not going successful. Ever since they had returned back from April's farmhouse, they had been searching day and night. And after his attempts to poison all of them, it has been impossible to find him. That's why he's been venturing out by himself, as his brothers would just lose focus, and Amy was dealing with the anniversary of her mother's death...he didn't want to bother her with this, or anyone else.

Maybe now, he could get a lead...

Stockman-Fly is tailing after Leo, on Shredder's orders. He holds up a launcher and prepares it. "Now izzzz the time. Get ready for the flight of your life, Leonardo..." He blows into the launcher, launching a dart right into Leo's neck.

"Ah!" He rubs his neck, pulling the dart out. "What is this...?"

Something chirps and he looks up to see a flock of birds in the air above him. He frowns in confusion as it was weird to have _that_ many birds in this area...

Nevertheless, he continues on, landing in an alley. He looks at the tracker Donnie let him borrow to find traces of Jared's fur. He rubs his chin as he finds traces of it, but nothing to suggest that Jared had been there recently. He sighs slowly, putting the tracker away, hearing another chirp. Glancing at the clothesline, he sees several crows sitting on it, and they're all staring at them...

Normally, birds didn't bother him, but the blank look of their eyes was creeping him out a little. He shudders, thinking that maybe Mikey planted some bird seed on him as a prank...

His T-Phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah?"

"Hey Leo," Mikey sings from the phone. "You know my favorite place, Antonio's?"

Leo rolls his eyes. His youngest brother only used that tone when he wanted something. "Don't even bother, Mikey. I'll grab a pizza when I get back...how's Ames?"

"She's taking a bath last time I remember..." Mikey taps his chin. "Or maybe she's making a milkshake...I hope it's a P shake!"

He sticks out his tongue in disgust at the memory. "Oh, by the way, you didn't plant any bird seed on me, did you?"

"Bird seed?" Mikey asks in confusion. "Nah. Bird seed is kinda lame. I would've used cat nip..."

"Huh..." Leo murmurs to himself, eyeing the birds. "Well, I'll be back soon. And don't eat all the pizza this time."

"Bro...this is me," Mikey grins and Leo shakes his head, hanging up. Maybe he should get Amy some flowers and chocolate to help her feel better...

As he's walking, he stops in his tracks as a single crow is staring up at him. "Erm," Leo moves around it, but another crow is blocking his path. His eyes widen as he hears crowing, looking up to see a wave of crows flying towards him. He screams, jumping up to the roof and running off. He glances back to see a whole flock of crows flying after him.

 _What is going on?!_

He jumps to the next building as a bunch of birds block his path. He then moves to the right, running as fast as he can to get them off his tracks. Leo flips off the roof, landing on a dumpster, and frontflips onto the ground, hiding in the shadows. Hopefully they wouldn't find him here...he's a ninja, he knows how to hide.

The birds pass over him and he sighs in relief...until his T-Phone rings, causing his eyes to go wide. He quickly looks to see that it's his girlfriend Amy calling. While he's glad she was calling him, now was not the best time. He fumbles with his hands to hang up, but the birds hear him anyway and he accidentally answers the phone.

"Ahhhh!" Amy hears his scream, along with the chirps of the crows.

"Leo?" She asks in concern, but he's not aware that he answered, his phone tucked in his belt as he takes off again. "Leo, what's going on?"

"What is it?" Donnie wonders as he enters the kitchen and she holds out her phone.

"Listen to this," She puts it on speaker phone.

"Aghhhhh!" Leo cries out as the birds start pecking at him. He blocks his arms, but the birds are too strong and he drops to his knees.

"Leo's in trouble!" Donnie exclaims and they rush into the living room, where Raph and Mikey are. "Guys, we gotta go."

"Awww...we were gonna watch Crognard...!" Mikey whines and Amy shakes her head.

"Mikey, this is much more important! Leo needs our help!"

As the crows continue to attack him, he can feel all the scratches and claws at his limbs...He tries swatting them away, but it does no good. Never did he think that birds would be an enemy of his, but here he is...getting injured by birds.

"Leo!" He hears a voice and suddenly all the birds go away. He looks up slowly to see a concerned Amy, the birds that were attacking him frozen into icicles.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph asks as he and Donnie help his brother out.

"I have no idea," Leo rubs his head. "I got hit with...something and the next thing I knew, all those birds were chasing me..."

"Dudes! It's like that film where birds attack the heroes!" Mikey places his hands on his cheeks. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Doubt it. Whoever did this is gonna pay!" She clenches a fist.

"How did you guys know where to find me?" Leo asks wearily.

"You left your phone on while you were being attacked," Amy stares at him softly. "Donnie and I were listening in and we tracked your signal from the Shellraiser."

"We need to get Leo back to the lab and treat his injuries," Donnie checks over him. They carry him to the Shellraiser, Stockman-Fly watching nearby...

* * *

"Who could've done this?" April frowns as the girls and Casey have been informed of the news.

"I can't believe you got attacked by birds," Casey snorts, Amy glaring at him. "What?"

"I'll be fine, thanks," Leo rolls his eyes at the boy. Amy places her hand on top of hers.

"I'm just glad we found you before it was too late..."

"Me too," He interlocks his fingers with hers.

"Anything, Donnie?" Raph looks to the genius, who is analyzing the dart that Leo kept.

"This dart is full of pheromones that attract birds...and we all know one person who has the knowledge to make this kind of work."

"Baxter Stockman."

"Donatello."

They all give Mikey a look and he twiddles his fingers. "I mean, Baxter Stockman!"

"Why would Stockman affect only Leo? Hasn't Shredder done enough to him?" Amy asks in anger. First he slashed Leo's throat and now this...

"Whatever the reason is, we gotta kick his butt," Raph punches his fists.

"No."

They all turn to Splinter, who enters the lab. "Today is not the time to strike."

"But Sensei, Leo got attacked because of Shredder and his no-good goons. We need to avenge him!" Raph protests and Splinter slams down his staff.

"I said no! Leonardo must rest, and Donatello needs time to cure Leo's affliction. Seeking revenge is what caused the Shredder to become what he is today. I do not wish that for my family as well," He steps up to Leo, placing a hand on his plastron. "Get well, my son."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo smiles softly up at him and Splinter takes his leave.

"Agh!" Raph punches the wall slightly. "It's not fair! We should be making Shredder pay for doing this to our brother!"

"I'm upset about this too, Raph, but I'd rather have all of us...you know, sane. I already lost my mother...I don't want to lose anyone else in my family..." Amy whispers, clutching her heart.

Raph sees her face and even he couldn't deny that he didn't want to do anything to upset someone he sees as his little sister...

"Don't do anything crazy just because of me," Leo speaks up. "It's not worth it."

"Well...whatever happens, you're still our leader, Leo," April tells him.

"Yeah! You'll be cured in no time, bro!" Mikey hugs Leo.

"Okay, okay," Leo chuckles at him, "Let go."

He does so and Donnie holds up a needle. "I've just about finished the cure. You should be back to normal in a few hours. You just need to get some rest now," He administers the needle into Leo's arm. The turtle can only nod, still holding onto Amy's hand.

"Ames...stay with me..." He murmurs as he falls into a deep sleep.

"I will," She promises, looking up at the others and putting a finger to her lips.

"Get a good night's sleep, Leo," Casey tells him as they start to leave the room.

"Get better, Fearless."

"We might as well go home, it's getting late."

"Sweet dreams, big bro."

"I'll check in with you later, Lia," Donnie waves to her and she waves back. Ann, Jamie, and Lily make kissy noises, the brunette rolling her eyes. They slowly close the doors and Amy rubs her thumb against Leo's hand.

"You're always there for me...now it's my turn to return the favor," She smiles weakly. She silently swears that when the time is right, she'll make Shredder pay. He's done too many emotional and physical pain to them to be let off scot-free...


	30. Hana (2003-Romance)

**Angel: This was a request from like ten chapters ago...really need to catch up XD anyway, I'm sort of expanding on the idea. Hana is in her teenage years, and instead of her wanting this Diego to be her friend, it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Don't worry, though, there won't be any death!**

 **Also, I've said it before, time and time again. It's even on my profile and on this story. For shell's sake, I will not do anything involving the 80s show in this story! The only time I wrote anything involving the 80s turtles was Turtles Forever and the two crossovers involving them in the previous 2012 series. I don't know enough to write a whole chapter about them alone. And why is it being implied like I wrote it a decade ago? Technically, I did the last two seasons of TMNT 2012 in the same year, which was when I first did anything involving the 80s turtles back in 2017. That was only two years ago. This better be the last time I have to address this topic when it's in the rules.**

 **I'm sorry, but I never watched the 80s show. I wasn't born back then and I wasn't even interested in the franchise growing up. I only started liking it when the previous show came out, because it was something I didn't need to watch the other shows about to understand...not that there's nothing more that I have to grasp XD TMNT is timeless. They'll make anything based off the franchise now regardless of reception. The world is not gonna end if I don't write ONE incarnation about them. Do people just like me ranting about stuff I'll never write? Seriously. I'm already doing 2007 and 2016 this summer, what more do you people want from me...**

 **Speaking of, I will start writing for 2007 next week after my exams are over since I'm on hiatus for Rise of TMNT. Hopefully I can release the first chapter soon!**

 _ **Hana (2003-Romance) Hana finds love, but her family don't approve.**_

Sixteen-year-old Hana Splinterson blows a tired sigh, sipping her mint tea. It's seven pm and she was already at peace...not totally. Today was just another day of her existence. Breakfast, then school, training, and helping her mother out with her pregnancy. Endless family time. Maybe she'd spend more time in the sewers too. She hated it. The way that she's stuck down here, like there was nowhere else to go. In reality, it felt like a prison and felt obsolete. It was stifling with all the rules and the secrecy and isolation. And hardly a blessing. She wished she could be a normal teenager. How lucky other kids were having the freedom to do what they want. She hasn't even been outside the sewers unless she had someone else with her, whether it's her uncles, her aunts, or her parents. She yearns to be free, to travel on her own, to breathe.

It's not that she doesn't love her family. Of course she does. Her parents worked very hard to take care of her, and to be there for her. Hana was very grateful and appreciative for all they've done. She just felt...trapped.

Her parents travel with her on vacations, but it wasn't the same as being allowed to see it on her own. She wanted to see things through her own eyes, but she doubts that'd happen anytime soon. Her life was the sewers and all the rules and that wasn't going to change.

Her life was to be spent in the sewers. Her ninja training was probably the only thing she looked forward to every afternoon after her lessons with her mother. She loved spending time with her mother for classes, but it wasn't like public school. She could actually make friends and be out in the open. At least she could meditate to help center her or she would've cracked a long time ago. Her dream was to travel the world, but that won't happen.

She was trapped and there was no way she could tell her parents. She knew that they'd be hurt and the thought of doing that to them churns her stomach. She has no choice, but to obey and follow the life that was set out for her.

She was so lonely she felt like she could die. She had her cousins, her uncles, her aunts, and her grandfather, who she all adored, but she wished she had someone her own age to talk to, to laugh with and to confide in. She was forbidden to ever leave the sewers without an escort and to never bring anyone home. Her parents are good people, but her father had very high standards. He was always being overprotective over her, and he was bound to do it again with the next child. She looks up to him, but his tendencies to make sure that she never had any freedom, at least in her perspective, made her blood boil sometimes.

She's pulled from her thoughts when her mother, Amy, enters the kitchen. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Hana," Her mother smiles softly as her hair is in a bun, her skin a bit lighter than it was years ago. But Hana thought her mother still looked beautiful for her age, and her father thought so too. Their relationship was another reason why she wanted to leave. Their love was something she wanted so bad...but if a boy was to ever meet any of them, they wouldn't approve. It was so nice to see that Amy and Leo's love was still alive after so many years.

"I'm cancelling training today."

Hana drops her cup in shock. "Why? Are you sick, Mom?"

"No, no," Amy waves her hands immediately. "Nothing like that. I have an appointment with your Uncle Donnie. He's going to tell me if we're having another girl or a boy," She smiles happily, rubbing her womb. "I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Oh, yay," Hana says miserably. "Another night of staying in the sewers."

"Hana, I know you think your father is holding you back, but you have no idea what it was like when I first met him." She starts counting off. "The Shredder, Ue-Sama, time traveling, more than once, your grandfather's body getting split into data bits..."

"I know, and I love hearing about it, but...I wanna hang out with kids my own age. My own aunts are older than me, and you met them when you were 16!"

Amy sighs slowly, carefully taking a seat next to her daughter. "Yes, that is true, and I had to deal with my grandma's death along with it, but life can just be crazy, Hana. I knew that when I met your father that my life was never going to be normal. But I accepted him and I accepted all that was happening. If I didn't, the Shredder might've done who knows what to us. And over time, your father was a safe haven over all of the things that happened to us, and then-"

"Okay, I don't need the whole birds and bees story, ew," Hana sticks out her tongue, standing up. She was tired of hearing how her mother's life was anything but normal. "I'm going out."

"Hana, wait-"

"And I am NOT taking anyone with me!" Hana shouts back. Amy sighs slowly, dragging a hand down her face.

"Great..." Her father was not going to like this.

A pissed off Hana remembers that she forgot her purse back at the lair in a haste to leave. She smacks her head and returns to the lair. She's pleased when she doesn't see anyone around, meaning her mother was going to look past it. Either that or she's not back from her appointment yet. She grabs her purse and quickly leaves the lair again.

* * *

Hana wanders the deserted streets, her hands in her pockets, enjoying the cool, crisp air that she never gets at home. If her father could go on patrol and experience it, why couldn't she? It wasn't fair. Her parents got to live out their lives before they settled down. It was her time to do the same. It was hard enough getting any alone time with four little cousins and a sibling on the way, which makes any breaks from them highly appreciated. It's not like she can't stand them. She just misses her old life sometimes, the one where her parents would always go out every night, but for some reason they just...

Stopped.

Hana sighs and looks up at a neon sign pointing to the establishment in front of her. She doesn't usually frequent bars, since she's not old enough, but she's craving a drink, so she'd go there for a while and then return them. Hopefully, she could escape her father's scolding.

Her phone dings and she tries not to cry as the text is from her mother.

"Hana, I understand what you're going through, and I'm sorry that we didn't consider how you felt. I shouldn't have made you feel bad because of how my life wasn't normal. Just come home safe and we'll talk. I'll deal with your father, but I'm not sure how long he can stay calm. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Mom..." Hana smiles sadly. Her mother was probably the only person who actually listened to her desires, and it was embarrassing to think of how she acted...but she didn't blame Amy. Not at all. In fact, she's glad that her mother got to experience thrills...but also sorrow. Amy went through a lot before AND after she met her family. If she hadn't, Hana wouldn't even be here right now...it's just...

Complicated.

And with another sigh, Hana enters the bar.

She takes a booth in the back so she doesn't draw attention...she may want freedom, but she's not stupid. Anyone could notice if her powers start going awry, another reason why her life's not normal. But it wasn't anyone's fault that she was born with them. After all, the Utroms gave Amy her powers as a symbol of gratitude.

She just wished that _she_ didn't have them.

Luckily, there are only a few customers who won't turn a blind eye on why an underage girl is in a bar. She orders a non-alcohol pina colada from a bored looking waitress and uses the menu. She wasn't that hungry, but she decided to order a grilled cheese sandwich, one of the cheapest meals ever. Her mother always left her five dollars in case of emergencies. She orders it, sinks back in her seat, and sighs.

 _My family, I love them, but I'm starting to get fed up on having to stay down here for my safety. All of this stuff happened years ago, it shouldn't affect my own life. Damn it. I sometimes wish that they never had me so that I could be free. Fuck. Why does life have to be so complicated? Sometimes I think there's better out there and I'm just...I just want something in my life to be normal. My mom may look normal, but she used to be a queen of an extinct race, for shell's sake! If she hadn't given up the throne, which I'm thankful for given what happened, I'd be royalty, something I wouldn't want the burden of. Despite our differences, they've been amazing parents to me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm not normal. Or maybe I'm just being difficult? There's always his version, her version, and mine._

The waitress brings her order and Hana thanks her. She takes a bite out of her sandwich, which tastes slightly burnt, but she wasn't going to complain. She'd just draw attention to herself, so she pushes the plate away and focuses on the drink.

The pina colada is cool, soothing, perfect. At least they hadn't screwed it up by putting alcohol in it.

She studies the other customers and notices a rather attractive brunette and green-eyed man sitting at the table across from her. Her heart flips when her eyes land on him. His eyes are the most exquisite emeralds eyes she's ever seen. A cup of some drink is before him and he's frowning at it. She thought she'd never seen anything as magnificent as him. Butterflies are in her chest, something she never felt before. His tight top and pants enhance his muscled body and she was positive he had a six pack. How she'd like to see what was under that shirt. Shell. She can't think like that. Imagine what her family would say.

No. She can't have thoughts about this gorgeous man. She'd be polite if he spoke to her and then she'd leave. And then she'd forget about it and anyway, he'd want someone normal.

The attractive man suddenly looks up, catches Hana's gaze, and smiles. She immediately looks down and stares at her cup. Dang it. She should've been more careful. Now she's drawing attention to herself, the exact opposite of what she wanted.

The man got up, carries his cup to the table, and says, "Hi there. Mind if I sit? You look like you could use a friend. I could too."

Her heart pounds as she sucks in a deep breath. "Uh, sure. It's a free country."

"Great," He smiles again, sitting across from her. "Couldn't help but notice you looking at me."

"Sorry. That was rude. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. I'm Diego," He extends a hand. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. Kind of regret it. Alcohol's bitter."

"I'm Hana," She keeps her hands in her pockets, fearful that he'd notice her glowing blue hands. One part of her powers was that they could react at any time. Her mother helps her control it, but she's never been alone for this long. Maybe they're reacting because of Diego...? "And I don't drink. I owe it to my mom to never consume alcohol. You're welcome to have my alcohol-free pina colada if you wish."

"Thanks, but I'm not a fan of pina coladas. I'll order something else." He flags down a waitress and orders a beer. Then he leans back and regards Hana, a little confused on why she didn't return the handshake.

"So, what's your story, huh? Why all the hiding?"

"I have my reasons. My story?"

"Yeah, it's a bar, so I doubt people are here for the drinks."

"Good point," Hana heaves a sigh. "Well, my life isn't really all that interesting. I come here for the pina coladas."

"That's crazy. You can make those at home."

"My mom makes it whenever I need it, but my parents never let me have any freedom, and things are at a breaking point. Do you ever get the feeling that your life hasn't really begun and there's something else for you out there?"

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of feeling caged up. That sucks. How long has this been going for? Why won't you look at me?"

"It's complicated and...I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Diego frowns at her. "Are you in trouble?"

"No."

"Are the police looking for you? You don't look 21."

"No."

"Hana, look, I haven't known you long, but I swear you can tell me. I won't tell a soul."

"They all say that and then they do," Hana says bitterly. "I risked that once 3 years ago and then my family could be imprisoned or tortured. No. Why don't you go away, Diego, okay? It'll be better for us in the long run."

"I don't want to." Why does he feel so distraught that someone he doesn't even know won't talk to him? "I sense you need someone and I do too. I can't really talk to anyone else since my group of friends aren't the emotional type. You're really easy to talk to."

"Yeah? Then how come I don't feel like talking anymore?" She stands up, slaps down a five, and leaves.

"Hey, wait!" He follows her outside as she's storming off, jacket over her arm. "Hana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You don't have to apologize," She waves it off. It was nice talking to him, but she could reveal too much and he's a stranger. How does she know who he really is?

"Okay," He stands in front of her, blocking her way. "Fine, be upset. But can I ask you something?"

"Fine," She rolls her eyes.

"What's more important? Love or your family's traditions?"

"I don't know. Never thought about it," She shrugs casually.

"But if you have to choose."

She notices a certain purple dragon tattoo on his hand that goes up his arm, but the rest of it is blocked by his jacket. "Where is this going? I'd like to think I'd choose love, but my life isn't like that. My family is what I'll always have, and I owe it to them to follow the rules. I should've never come here."

"I'd pick love...don't you feel a chemistry between us? It feels magnetic. I'm drawn to you and I never felt that way about anyone. You feel the same way, don't you?"

She only sighs.

"That's not an answer."

"It kind of is! I have my family, my honor and...I'm not supposed to..."

"To what?" Diego presses her.

"Be drawn to someone like I'm drawn to you. I'm not normal and my father would go crazy. I have responsibilities, I..."

"I knew it. Look...I know we only just met, but we could run away together. How about that? Just the two of us to travel the world? Hana, come on. A connection like ours is rare."

"I can't, Diego," She rubs a temple. "Look, forget about me and that ridiculous idea? Have you any idea what pain that would cause my family? I can't just leave them behind...they need me."

"I don't care!" He cups her cheeks and kisses her so passionately, her legs were turning into jelly. "I wanna be with you, Hana. I know it's sudden, but...well, you want it too. Don't deny it. Please, Hana."

"I-I can't, I'm sorry," She runs off towards Central Park and he just stands there dejectedly. He may have been too forward, but in the short time he got to know her...there was something there. And she knew it too.

* * *

When Hana arrives home, Uncle Donnie, Raph, and Mikey are there, talking to a worried Amy and Leo. "I'm sorry, guys, but we looked everywhere. I'm sure she'll turn up any minute no-"

"Hana!" Mikey runs up to his niece, engulfing her into a bear hug.

"Where the shell were ya?!" Raph demands as Amy pushes past them, hugging Hana.

"Hon, don't ever make me worry again. I'm heavily pregnant, I don't need the stress!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Hana frowns at all the trouble she caused. Leo just stares at her and she cringes, expecting for a scolding.

"Hana," He says in relief, hugging her too. "Why didn't you answer your mother?"

"I needed time to think..." She murmurs in embarrassment. How could she ever think ill of them? It's obvious that they cared for her very much...

"I guess I deserved to panic after your mother talked to me," He sighs slowly. "I've been up your shell a lot and I haven't been willing to listen. I'm sorry, Hana. I guess it's because you're growing that I've been a little...crazy."

"You don't deserve it, Dad," She groans at his guilt. "We're just...different."

"I guess you're right. How can I be a good father when I can't even take care of my daughter?"

"Leo, don't do this," Amy gives him a side hug.

"Yeah, anymore guilt, and you'll just be Donnie again from when we lost Splinter from Viral," Raph jerks a thumb at Donnie.

"Not this again..." Donnie sighs, rubbing his neck. It was true that he...neglected his family in their time of need when they were trying to save Splinter at the same time...

"Don't be like that, Daddy," Hana begs him. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. It'll take time."

"Ha ha," Leo wipes away a tear. "My own daughter is more mature than me..."

"So why the sudden change, dudette?" Mikey asks, sloppily eating some popcorn.

"I...went to a bar earlier..."

"What?!" Leo turns more greener than usual. "Alone?! Underage?! Hana!"

"Okay, okay," Amy holds up her hands. "I think we should hear her out on _why_ she went."

"Shell, a bar? That's my kinda scene, not yours," Raph blinks and Leo glares at him. "What? I ain't saying she should do it again!"

"Come on, Dad. Have a little bit more faith in me. Why would I drink? I made sure there wasn't anything intoxicating first."

"Answer the question," He says simply.

"I had a non-alcoholic pina colada and a guy spoke to me..."

"A guy?!" All the turtles exclaim in shock.

"Hana, you don't know whether or not he can be trusted. He could be working with the enemy," Donnie speaks up.

"He could be a pedophile! I ain't letting no perverts speak to ma niece!" Raph exclaims in defense.

"Yeah, Hana. Major no no," Mikey shakes his head.

"He could be in his 30s!" Leo crosses his arms sternly.

"Guys, stop it," Amy tells them sternly. "Hana probably just wanted to talk to someone besides us and we don't know what really happened."

"Was he a rapist, and are ya gonna speak to him again?" Raph demands quickly.

"See, this is why I'm okay with telling Mom about this kind of stuff. You guys get all overprotective."

"Hana, we're just concerned," Amy places a hand on her shoulder.

"Did he try anything sexual?" Donnie narrows his eyes.

"NO! Look, I had a drink with him..."

"What's the punk's name?" Mikey places his hands on his hips. "Does he know about us and that you have powers?"

"Diego and no. I have no intention of-"

"You're not gonna see him again, Hana. Do you hear me?" Leo looks especially angry.

"He kissed me and he had a purple dragon tattoo-"

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim in shock.

"What should we address first, the forceful kissing or the fact that he's actually with the enemy?" Amy raises a hand.

"Hana, his clan got caught up in a city war that affected most of the city, they killed your uncle Casey's father, and they unleashed a monster that attacked your mother," Leo narrows his eyes. "You can't get involved with him."

"And Hun even kidnapped you when we were babysitting you," Mikey replies, Leo and Amy staring at him in disbelief. "...Oops."

"You bonehead!" Raph smacks him on the head.

"Ow!"

"You guys let Hun kidnap her?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Amy shouts at them. While they're all arguing, Hana pinches her nose with a sigh.

"Guys, listen to me," She calls out and they all stop. "I was at the bar to think, he sat in front of me, and he offered companionship. I turned him down, because family sticks together, and I didn't want to upset you, especially Mom. So please calm down. I don't wanna see him again..."

Of course, she was lying. She never met anyone as gorgeous as him...

"Okay, baby," Amy smiles at her softly.

"Alright...just this once, I'll look past it," Leo sighs slowly. "And...I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't talk to us, Hana. The last thing I, or your mother, would want to do is hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." She engulfs them into a hug. "I love you, Mom and Dad."

"We love you too," Amy replies as they return the hug.

"How about we all go to Jay's tomorrow?" Leo offers with a small smile. "And spend some time together?"

"That sounds great, Dad," Hana pulls away gently. "I can't wait."

"Alright! Jay's is the best...mmm, hot dogs," Mikey rubs his belly.

"Uncle Mikey, you'll eat anything!" Hana giggles at him.

"Not true! I won't eat your mother's pizza...it tastes like sawdust."

Hana and Leo wince, backing away slowly. The woman had recently been getting mood swings, so her reaction to everything was unpredictable. Amy gives a hurt look. "What?"

Raph slaps him on the head, Donnie pulling on his mask. "Ow! Ow! What?" Mikey rubs his head in confusion.

* * *

 _I'm doing the right thing by going to see him again,_ Hana crawls out of the manhole cover. _Right...?_

She takes a deep breath and walks down the path. Luckily, she doesn't sense anyone following after her. Hana had no idea when she changed her mind...maybe that kiss did it for her? And the fact that he was in the Purple Dragons didn't phase her. Diego had nothing to do with what happened with his family, none of it. If anything, her family should get over it.

She comes to a stop in front of the bar, her heart pounding when she sees Diego leaning against the brick wall. He catches sight of her and smirks. He knew she'd come back.

"Ready to have some fun, flower?"

She blushes at the new nickname. "Ready when you are..."


	31. Amy (2012-Fluff)

**Angel: When I got this request, I thought it was so adorable ^^ Though, the name of the person who requested this just reminds me of when I was asked to write the Big Hero 6 series that involves Hiro having a twin sister...she has the same name as the sister and everything. Forgot which story had the show request ^^' I do love Big Hero 6, I will not lie. And I've been watching the new episodes too! ^^ I still wouldn't write it though, it'd be too similar to another story that's still going called Big Hero 7 : the series by CartoonBeliever.**

 **Anyway, I wanna take a break from episode AUs, because I'm rewatching TMNT 2007 as we speak so that I can publish my own twists to it soon. Maybe next week I'll release the first chapter? Or maybe the week after since next Friday is my birthday. I just hope I'm done before June, because at the end of next month, I'm going on a cruise for the first time in two years. I'd rather get one movie done than none at all, so please don't ask a request in which I have to watch something...I'm already doing that for another story I plan to release after Sophia X (which I'm still writing) so I'd rather not watch a third thing right now...**

 **Again, just clarifying, no episode AUs for now, so please stop asking about that Teen Titans AU; the one where Starfire is transforming because it was her time. I am not doing anything like that for the time being. This one-shot takes place before Amy and April found out they were immune to mutagen, but they do know the truth about them being human/mutant hybrids.**

 **Oh, and because next Friday is my birthday, I won't be updating. I'll be doing stuff for my birthday with my sister. Bye!**

 _ **(Amy—2012) Amy gets turned into a baby and Leo takes care of her.**_

Amy is looking for her doll, the one her mother gave to her before the team found her a few weeks later. Mikey broke it and she had given it to Donnie to fix. He informed her to take it while the guys were out on patrol. She sees the closed pink flower toy and reaches out to it, but she's too short to reach, not even on her tiptoes. With a sigh, she looks around for something to stand on. A chair, a ladder, or maybe a stepstool.

There's nothing and she settles on Donnie's chair. She rolls it over to the shelf and stands on it.

"Curse you Donnie for being so tall!" She grumbles as she struggles to balance on the chair. Amy grabs the doll, but the wheels push the chair forward and sends her flying into the shelf.

"AHH!"

The shelf falls on her, as does multiple test tubes, smashing against her skin and spilling liquid on her. The rest of the chemicals fall around her.

About 10 minutes later, the turtles come in, immediately sensing something is off. Amy's not at the couch, and she's always at the couch waiting for them to come back from nightly patroling whenever she can't go.

"Amy?" Donnie calls out as they look around.

"Dudette? Come out, come out wherever you are! Here girl!" Mikey sings and Raph slaps him on the head.

"She ain't a dog, Mike."

"Oww..."

"Ames?" Leo's face turns into worry as he decides to look inside her room. Donnie goes over to his lab to track her T-Phone, but he sees the mess made.

"Oh no," He frowns and picks up the shelf. As he bends down to grab it, he sees something else and his heart sinks. "Oh no, no, no." He reaches down and touches the human baby's head. The baby cries softly at the glass from the test tubes cut her skin. Donnie grabs a towel and uses it to pick up the tot, careful not to get any chemicals on him.

"Donnie, what's going on?" Raph asks as he walks in. Donnie holds the turtle close.

"Um..." He looks away from his older brother. "I don't know what happened, but I thought about checking for the T-Phone signal and came in to find my shelf knocked over. So I picked it up, and..."

"And what?" Leo asks as he comes into the lab with Mikey. Donnie frowns and slowly holds out the human baby to Leo.

"It's Amy," He says to their shock at the brown-haired baby with emerald green eyes. "I have to wash the chemicals off her and clean her cuts before we do anything."

Before any one of them could get a word in, Donnie runs out the door and to the bathroom. He closes it behind him. He puts Amy onto the toilet as he runs a bath, glancing at her. She's still crying. He puts her inside the rub and she tries to get out.

"No," He gently pushes her back inside. "Not until you're clean."

"Hmph," She splashes him with a pout and he laughs at her actions.

"Okay, it's ready," Donnie turns off the water and she splashes around. "No, no," He puts his hands over hers, causing her to look up wide-eyed. Donnie can't help but smile as he just wanted to hug her. He begins to scrub Amy, making sure that all the chemicals were washed off. He picks her up and places her in a towel, bandaging all her cuts. He dries off her wet hair and turns around, freezing as his brothers are standing at the door. Donnie holds Amy close to his chest, preventing the others from seeing her.

"Get out."

"Aw come on, let us see her," Mikey whines as he reaches out to Amy. Donnie slaps his hand away.

"No, you guys, I have to fix this," He tells them sternly. "This could be permanent unless I don't find a way to cure her." He pushes through and heads for the lab when Amy is suddenly taken out of his hands. He spins around and frowns at Mikey who holds Amy. "Mikey!" He snaps at her.

"Ahh," Amy plays with Mikey's fingers.

"Chill bro, she's fine," Mikey wiggles his fingers.

"No, this is really bad. Do you really want Amy to be a baby forever?" Donnie asks him.

"Donnie's right," Leo gestures to Amy. "We can't leave her like this, even if she is cute."

"You always think she's cute," Raph rolls his eyes.

"Well, this time, I'm unbiased in it," Leo crosses his arms with a smirk.

Mikey pouts at Donnie. "Fiiiine..." He hands Amy back to Donnie.

Donnie smiles and continues back to the lab. He shuts the door and gets to work.

"AHH!" Donnie screams, making the others rush to the lab. Amy had somehow tied up Donnie by the arms and was trying to get to a drawer, but she's too short.

"You okay, bro?" Raph can't help but laugh as they help him up.

"No," He frowns as Mikey unties him. "She got upset because of something I need to do so she hog-tied me."

"What did you do?" Leo frowns as Amy starts throwing a tantrum, wiggling around on the floor crying. Mikey bends down to her, but she tries to get away, reaching out towards the door. The turtle puts an arm around her body and she screams while bawling, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Well, I know that she doesn't like them, but I have to take a blood test which involves a ne-"

"NO!" Mikey runs out of the lab.

"I think I get what happened now," Raph looks down at Amy as her face is red, tears streaming down her face. He walks over to the drawer Amy was trying to open and pulls it out to see a bunch of needles. She must've been trying to get rid of them. "But Don, she's obviously too scared to get a...needle," He whispers the last word to him as Leo walks over to Amy.

"I know that, and I don't want to, but I have to. So we just need a way to calm her down long enough to-"

"Wait," Raph holds up a hand as the crying stops. "Why'd she stop?"

They turn to Leo to see him holding Amy gently in his arms, a pacifier in her mouth. She had fallen asleep. Leo rocks her back and forth, smiling a bit.

"Huh," Donnie blinks in shock. "I should've done that in the first place."

"Ya think?" Raph snorts and Donnie bends down, pressing the needle into Amy's right arm. She doesn't react and he pulls out the needle.

"Maybe you should be the baby crier stopper," Donnie grins in amusement at Leo.

"Ha ha," Leo rolls his eyes. "Or maybe it's because I know her well," He kisses her on the forehead and she smiles in her sleep.

"Take her out of here...she may become scared of me and the lab," He explains, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Leo nods and walks out of the lab, Raph following him. He continues to rock Amy in his arms. Raph grins at him.

"We gotta tell Splinter. We're gonna need some stuff for her."

Leo nods and sits down with Amy in his arms as Raph heads for the dojo. The blue-banded turtle hums in amusement at the fact she really thought she'd get rid of Donnie's needles just to avoid a shot. Getting her to calm down was just natural to him; he is her boyfriend, after all.

Splinter walks out of the dojo with Raph. He sees Leo and Amy, smiling fondly at how cute they looked. He stands in front of Leo, who shows Amy to him.

"She made a shelf fall and got hit with a few chemicals. And...she threw a tantrum when Donnie had to give her a needle."

"Tantrum is the understatement," Raph snorts at the memory.

"Does Donatello have any idea on how to cure her?" Splinter asks as Leo shakes his head no. "Very well. In the meantime, we will have to retrieve some items for her."

"I'll get April on it," Raph pulls out his T-Phone.

"Guys," Donnie walks into the lab. "So I have bad news and good news."

"What's the good news?" Leo looks up at him.

"I can cure Amy."

"Okay, so what's so bad about that?" Raph raises a brow.

"The bad news...the cure has to be made from mutagen."

Their eyes widen as they look to each other. "Why?" Raph asks in disbelief.

"Don't forget that she and April are Kraang mutant hybrids. Human DNA isn't going to cut it alone, the components of her own DNA aren't strong enough to cure her," Donnie shakes his head, frowning. "And...I don't know if it'll affect her or not."

"...So we either have to let her stay this way or possibly risk her life by giving her mutagen?" Leo looks down at Amy sadly.

"A difficult decision indeed," Splinter closes his eyes as they stay silent.

"...Well, we can't leave her to be like this," Leo looks up in determination. "If it was us, she'd do the same...so do whatever it takes, Donnie."

"I will," Donnie nods sharply and runs off into the lab.

"Leonardo, you will have to take care of her in the meantime," Splinter speaks up.

"What?!" Leo's eyes widen. "By myself? I can't, how would I even know what to do?"

"No, your brothers will help you. It shall be a lesson of responsibility," Splinter starts to leave.

"A lesson?! Sensei, Amy's a baby!" Raph calls out to him.

"Well, you have grown arrogant. Perhaps looking after a child will change your opinions of yourselves...in due time."

"Wait, so you're not gonna help us? We have to do it alone?" Mikey asks with wide eyes as he comes back into the living room. Splinter shuts the door behind him.

"That's a...yes," Leo sighs as he looks down at Amy, who is thankfully still asleep.

"What are we gonna go if the mutagen affects her, Leo?" Raph asks quietly as he sits next to his brother.

"...I don't know," He looks at Amy in his arms. "But before we start worrying about that, we should probably find her a place to sleep...and heat up some food for when she wakes up."

"Maybe Splinter knows-" Raph frowns as he remembers that Splinter isn't going to help them. "Ya remember where we slept when we were babies?"

Leo shakes his head no and Mikey jumps up happily.

"I know!" He runs off down the hall.

"Okay...?" Leo and Raph stare as he leaves and he turns to his younger brother. "Maybe I should take care of her during the day and you'll watch over her during the night...well, you and Donnie."

Raph shakes his head. "You'll upset Mikey if you tell him and I ain't sure she likes Don right now."

"I know that, but I just think-"

"I get it, Fearless," Raph interrupts, holding up a hand. "Just have him cook and clean like a maid."

Leo laughs at the thought. "Well, he is the only one who can handle it, so April can show him how to make baby food and milk."

"Just hope ya don't break his heart," Raph warns as Mikey comes back into the living room.

"Can I have our little sister?" He asks, his eyes beaming. Raph and Leo glance to each other, but Leo hands him over as Mikey looks excited for some reason. They follow him into Leo's room where there's a small wooden crib with pillows and Mikey's teddy bear inside, with medium-sized wheels on the poles. "Splinter found this and fixed it up when we were little. You can still see our fingerprints on it! It's easy to move and it's too high for anyone to climb out of."

Leo inspects the pillows. "Mikey, did you take all of our pillows?"

Mikey smiles and nods, placing Amy into the crib. "Everyone's except mine. I need something to sleep with, dudes."

Leo and Raph glare at him. "Well, at least she can't hurt herself," Raph shakes the crib slightly and it doesn't creak.

"Anyone here?" April calls out from the entrance.

They leave the room as Donnie doesn't come out of the lab. "Hey April, Case," They walk down the stairs as they approach.

"So what's the problem? Why'd you call us down here and ask me to bring baby stuff?" April asks curiously.

"Um...well," Leo rubs his neck. "Ames...got turned into a baby."

They blink at him slowly, wondering if he was serious. Casey covers his mouth, stifling a laugh. "Dude, what? Really?"

"This ain't funny, Jones," Raph snaps at him. "The good thing is, Donnie can make an antidote, but we have to use mutagen to do it. Amy don't got enough strong DNA to make sure it works."

"Oh no," April frowns at Casey. "Well, I could give him a sample?"

"He's in his lab," Leo jerks a thumb to the door and April goes over to see what she can do to help. Casey continues laughing.

"Sorry, but...Amy got turned into a baby?!" He busts out laughing. Raph grunts in annoyance and they suddenly hear a whine.

"I'll go get her," Leo leaves the room.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Casey holds his stomach. Leo comes in with Amy and places her on the floor to see what she would do. The four watch as she crawls her way over to the TV's electric wires.

"No!" Leo dives in and lands in front of her. She giggles, touching his plastron. "She needs something to play with to distract her."

"I think April has a chew toy," Casey looks through the bags April brought.

Casey takes one of the teething toys and holds it to Amy. "Here, dudette, chew on this."

Amy looks at Casey and then the toy. After a few minutes, she turns away and tugs at her hair. "She doesn't want it," He hands the toy to Leo.

He walks over to Amy, picks her up, and sits down with her in his lap. She beams up at him and he smiles, holding out a unicorn plush. "Here."

Amy happily grabs the toy and starts making it fly. Leo smirks at Casey.

"No one likes a show off," Casey huffs at him.

* * *

"Okay, this sample is great, April," Donnie smiles at the notes. "I should be able to make the antidote now."

"Good," She sighs in relief.

"But..."

"Oh no. What?" April notices his reluctant face.

"I need another blood test from Amy...and that's not going to be easy. I need to know the chemicals that fell on her so that this doesn't happen again...and unfortunately, since she can't tell me..."

April cringes at the thought of Amy getting a needle, much less a second one. "Well...at least I won't have to deal with a crying baby. We still have school."

"Thanks a lot," He sighs wearily as April walks off to go get her.

"So?" Mikey looks up as she comes into the living room.

"Donnie needs another blood test."

The turtles recoil back as Amy is blissfully unaware. "Dude...dude, no," Mikey denies immediately.

"She probably won't go into the lab after last time," Raph glances at the door.

"And I don't know if I can calm her down this time," Leo frowns at the thought of Amy getting angry again.

"Well, she seems to like you, so maybe you could come with me," April takes Amy from him. "Oh, she's adorable!"

Amy smiles up at April and Leo sighs in defeat. "Fine," He stands up and as they reach the lab, Amy immediately whines, trying to get away from April. Leo frowns in worry, patting her on the head.

"No, no, this time Donnie will be gentle. It'll be a pinch," He tries to tell her and April opens the door. Donnie cringes as Amy starts to cry.

"Wow, she really hates needles," April looks down at Amy, who hugs April so that she doesn't have to look at Donnie.

"Amy," Donnie tries talking to her, but she doesn't turn around, continuing to bawl. "I'm not being mean, I have to do this..."

"Let me try," Leo takes Amy from April, humming a lullaby. Amy calms down and Donnie sticks a needle on her arm. "See? You did it," He smiles at her and she rests her head on his plastron.

"She still hates me," Donnie sighs at this.

"She won't when you cure her," April walks to the door. "Casey and I have to go. We'll come back later."

"Thanks April," Donnie waves at her as she leaves. Leo takes Amy away from the lab, thinking that some milk would calm her down. He places her down on the ground and Amy gets up, walking over to him. She pokes his leg and he looks down to see her standing up.

"Wow, didn't think she could walk," Mikey enters the kitchen as he's holding the instructions to heat up the milk bottle.

"Well, she looks old enough to talk too," Leo points out as they look at her walking around slowly.

"Can you say Leo?" Mikey bends down down to her and she just points to him. They both laugh. "No say Leo."

"Weo!" She bursts out to their surprise.

"Dude, she just said her first word!" Mikey exclaims in surprise, nudging a blushing Leo. "She's so cute!" He chirps, accidentally bumping into Leo and making him drop the whole carton of milk.

"Uh oh," Raph says as he comes into the kitchen.

"WAAAAAAH!" Amy bursts into tears as she's hungry and Mikey looks around with a panicked look.

"Mikey!" Raph and Leo yell at him. "Nice job." He picks up Amy. "Stop crying, it's okay. We'll get more milk."

"What is going on in here?!" Splinter storms into the room.

"I was happy because Amy said her first word!" Mikey says as he looks at Amy.

"Then Mikey spilled all the milk on the floor and now she's hungry!" Raph yells at him.

"Yelling is not the solution," Splinter scolds them. "Leonardo, fetch more milk from April's bags. Raphael and Michelangelo will clean up this mess."

"Aww," Mikey complains and Raph punches him in the arm.

"Shut up and help me get the sponges," He grunts as Leo walks past them.

"Are you alright, my daughter?" Splinter looks down at Amy.

"Hungry," She points to her stomach, sniffling.

"I know, my child, but Leonardo will fetch you more." Splinter kisses her on the forehead and she hugs him tightly.

"I don't know if I want her to change back..." Leo says quietly as he comes back with a new carton. Mikey and Raph are bending over, scrubbing the floor with sponges. The three all stare at him. "W-What?"

"Dude, you totally can take care of a kid," Mikey laughs at him and Leo blushes in embarrassment.

"Well...it would be nice to have children of my own one day," He reaches out a finger to Amy and she plays with it using her tiny fingers. Donnie comes in and Amy glares at him.

"Oh...right," He rubs his neck. "Still not proud of that..."

"Donatello, please fix Amelia some milk," Splinter gestures to the milk warmer. Donnie steps over his two brothers and starts working on it.

"I thought you said you weren't going to help?" Leo asks in confusion.

"I will not hesitate to aid my daughter if she is upset," Splinter pats her on the head. Donnie hands him some milk in a bottle and he hands it to Leo. "Put a drop on your arm to make sure it is not too hot."

He does so and feels it. "It's still hot."

"Wait a minute or two for it to cool," Splinter instructs as Mikey stands up, looking at the clean floor.

"Good as new!"

"What happened?" Donnie asks curiously as he looks at them.

"Milk mishap," Leo says simply.

"Ah...well, I've almost made a breakthrough with the antidote. It just has to settle until tomorrow...I just hope that nothing happens."

"Me too," Mikey frowns at the thought.

"It's only a matter of time..." Leo says as he takes Amy into his arms and puts the bottle to her mouth. She sucks on it eagerly. "I'll watch over tonight. Mikey can clean up after her tomorrow and Raph can play with her before she goes to sleep...something tells me she still hates Donnie."

"What makes you say that?"

Amy finishes her milk and throws the empty bottle at Donnie's head. "Ow!"

"Oh..."

* * *

Leo watches Raph and Amy playing with his action figures with a soft smile. He just hoped that she would be okay...it'd crush him if something were to happen to her because of the cure...but Donnie could do it. He wouldn't let Amy suffer, and neither would they.

"Goodnight," Mikey says sleepily later as they walk to their rooms.

"Night guys."

"Night..."

Leo was gonna sleep in his bed while Amy takes the crib, but first she needed a bath.

After making sure she was clean, he puts her in the crib, but she tries to crawl out. "Ames, what are you doing?"

"Weo," She holds out her arms and he sighs, picking her up.

"Come on, you need sleep," He looks down at her.

"No," She covers her eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?" He laughs at her.

"I no sleep."

"Why not?" He asks in amusement as he removes her hands.

"No tired," She looks up at him.

"Well, I am and you'll be cured tomorrow, so you have to sleep," He sits on the bed.

"No," She crawls out of his arms and tries to jump on the bed. "Play."

"No," Leo sighs at her, bringing her to a stop. "No play, sleep."

"No sleep!" She pushes his hands away gently and he sighs, smirking. He gently knocks her onto the bed, tickling her sides. "WEO!" She giggles as she squirms.

"This should tire you out," He grins as he continues to tickle her and he slowly stops. "You tired now?"

"Yes..." She yawns and he picks her up.

"Good," He kisses her nose and puts her into the crib. He pulls the blanket over her, giving her the teddy bear. Within minutes, she's asleep. Leo smiles in relief and goes to sleep himself.

* * *

"Leo, Leo!" Donnie rushes into the room the next morning, but he doesn't see him or Amy. He looks around and sees them in the living room. Amy giggles as Leo throws her into the air, catching her. "Leo!"

"What?" He catches Amy and turns to him.

"I finished the cure!"

"Oh thank goodness," Leo breathes a sigh of relief.

"Wait!" Mikey calls out. "Can't we just take a photo of her in this?" He holds up a pink fairy dress and they all glare at him. He shrinks under their looks. "That's a no then..."

* * *

"Ames?" Leo asks softly as she stirs. She's laying down on Donnie's table.

"W-What happened?" She asks as she flutters her eyes open and Leo engulfs her into a hug.

"How do you feel?" Donnie asks as Leo helps her sit up.

"My head is pounding," She whines as she straightens up, perfectly normal. "What happened, though?"

"You don't remember?" Raph raises a brow.

"Um...Donnie's shelf fell but nothing else comes to mind."

"You turned into a baby!" Mikey coos and her eyes widen.

"What?! Ah, those chemicals must've fell on me," Amy frowns at the thought. "I didn't do anything too crazy, did I?"

"Besides throwing a tantrum and avoiding Don...nah," Raph shrugs casually.

"Agh, I just wanted my doll back and then those chemicals hit my skin. What were they, anyway?"

"Age reversers," Donnie glances away in embarrassment. "I didn't know it was those at first since most of my chemicals were already gone. I...was gonna use them so that April would pay some attention to me."

They all stare at them and then they bust out laughing. He pouts in embarrassment. After this incident, he was done with that now.

No more age reversers.


	32. Hana and her parents (2003-Family)

**Angel: Hey guys! My birthday was great. I went to Taki ^^ my favorite! And last Saturday, I went for ice cream! This is probably the longest oneshot so far...oh, and the reason why I'm updating this today is because tomorrow I'm seeing Aladdin. It's supposed to be at least 2 hours XD Ha ha. Anyway, see you next Friday!**

 **And another thing! I'll be starting on TMNT: Out of the Shadows next week as well! Don't know when I'll post it, since I do have a trip at the end of June...**

 _ **(Hana and her parents—2003) Leo takes his family camping.**_

"New Joisey?"

"Jersey, Mikey, and no, Ames said her grandmother got arrested at a bowling ball place once for throwing a bowling ball at an employee's face," Leo taps a pencil against his chin as he's looking at a notebook. At the top is 'Family Trips' and the rest is...

Nothing.

See, Leo wanted to take his girls, his daughter Hana and his lovely sweet wife Amy, out on a vacation. He owed it to Hana because she was the light of his life (besides Amy, of course), and Amy because she's the one paying for every essential that her husband and child need. He's seen how it's affected her: how tired she is, how she always pays bills at the last minute, and how it wasn't really fair to make her do all of that work. She only gets to spend time with Hana at home on weekends while Leo has to take care of his brothers, and he felt that she was missing out on a significant part of Hana's childhood. As much as he wanted to financially support them, he couldn't, and so it was time for a family vacation.

If only he had some ideas that _wouldn't_ put his girls in danger.

"Maybe the museum?" Donnie suggests as he rubs his chin.

"Not after what happened with Savanti Romero," Leo shakes his head. "I'd rather not risk a repeat."

"Leo, just go take a ride around the city on the Shell Cycle," Raph speaks up, arms leaning against the chair. "It don't gotta be that big."

"Yes it does, Raph," Leo frowns at him. "It has to be special. I can't let Ames continue to work without a break. Hana misses her, and so do I."

"Um, I'm no genius, but you could just tell her to quit?" Mikey asks in confusion, holding a bag of chips.

"I can't! If she doesn't work, then how would we live?" Leo gestures to himself. "We'd be homeless. No, I won't tell her to quit. I'm proud of what she's done for us, now it's time I do something for her."

"Well, I think it's nice that you wanna do that for our sister," Donnie smiles softly.

"I got it," Raph snaps his fingers. "Take 'em to Casey's farmhouse. The bonehead won't mind."

"You mean like a camping trip?" Leo thinks about it. It wouldn't be so bad, and that area is secluded. No one's around for miles, and no one has any reason to go there...it could work. He could take them out on a hike, see the new polluted-free lake, make a campfire. "That sounds perfect, Raph! Thanks."

"No problem, bro," Raph waves it off. "Hana'll like s'mores."

"S'mores?! Oh man, I can't wait for some s'mores goodness!" Mikey cheers and Leo narrows his eyes at him.

"You guys can't come. It's me and the girls only."

"We understand," Donnie says in understanding.

"I don't! Leo, bro, hook a turtle up," Mikey gestures to himself. "S'mores..."

"Ah, we'll just go out and find some shell to kick," Raph punches his hands together. Leo rolls his eyes and hears the garage from the upper level, meaning Amy's back.

"I'm gonna go tell Ames," He stands up and leaves to greet her.

When he finds her, he can see her figure bending into her car, searching for something. He blushes at the view and clears his throat. She yelps at the sudden noise, bumping her head against the roof of the car.

"Ow..." She stands up, rubbing the top of her head.

"Sorry," He kisses the top of her head, hugging her. "Hi Ames. How was work?"

"Well...the PTA meeting got moved from today till next week because more than half of the office came down with the flu," She rolls her eyes. "And one of my students started a paint fight, making the whole classroom a mess," She drags a hand down her face. Leo cringes at the news.

Amy got a job being a teacher at a local elementary school, working 9 to 5 each weekday. She had managed to secure an education degree online, and somewhere down the line, she was hoping to become a principal, but right now, all she wanted was to spend time with her family...however, things change, as do schedules. She gets so tired that she barely gets enough time with her own daughter...

"You're off this weekend, right?" Leo smiles a bit, holding her hands.

"Always," She smiles a bit.

"Well, call in sick."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you and Hana on vacation. You need a break and we haven't had a family vacation yet," He looks down at her, hesitant to find out her reaction.

"You mean just us and Hana?" She beams at the thought. "Oh my god, Leo!" She jumps up and hugs him, the turtle chuckling as he returns the gesture. "That's a great idea! I'll go call Bernadette and tell her I got the flu."

They both laugh at her joke. Amy couldn't wait to go camping. After their first attempt, things didn't really go...ideal what with the polluted lake with the seamen from Y'Lyntius, Jhanna, and Leo's...different attitude. But she was sure that things would go well.

* * *

"Where are we going?" A five-year-old Hana asks curiously. She's wearing a white shirt underneath a pink overall dress and grey sneakers. Her black hair is in pigtails. Amy and Leo are loading the Battle Shell with their bags, tents, and supplies. Amy's wearing a hot pink sleeveless outfit with pale pink socks and a beige sweater over her clothing. Her shoes are white sneakers.

"We're going camping," Leo smiles as he bends down to Hana.

"And Mommy's coming?!" Hana asks excitedly, Leo poking her nose playfully. Over time, Hana had grown into an excitable, smart, caring, and kind little girl. She seems to have one trait from each turtle, not that Leo or Amy minded. They loved their daughter no matter how she acted. Besides, it proves she's a Splinterson through and through.

"Yes, but your uncles are staying here to look after the place. And this time, no pay-for-view."

"Aww," Mikey pouts as he sags his shoulders.

"You cost me 900 dollars over Silver Sentry stuff," Amy places her hands on her hips.

"I had to see if Turtle Titan was mentioned! We have to know about these things," Mikey gestures to himself. "I have superhero street cred to catch up on!"

"Anyway," Amy rolls her eyes. "There's leftovers in the fridge and if you run out, I left 50 dollars in the upper left cabinet. Donnie's in charge."

"What? Why?" Mikey and Raph complain.

"Because he won't go off on his own," Leo gives Raph a look, "Or waste all of the emergency money on chili pizza again."

Mikey rubs his neck sheepishly, Raph whistling innocently.

"Thanks Amy," Donnie waves at her as she enters the Battle Shell. Hana sits in a childproof seat between the couple as Leo shuts the door. The three wave and then they're gone.

"What do you do while camping?" Hana questions curiously, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well, you cook your own food, build your own tent wherever you want, lay down underneath the stars," Amy counts off her fingers.

"We'll stay three days and two nights. I wouldn't want you to miss too much work," Leo winks at her.

"What about fireflies?"

"Hm, I don't know if we'll see any," Amy puts a finger to her chin. "But you never know."

"Yay!" Hana cheers happily, causing the two parents to chuckle.

"Maybe we could go to Lake Norwatakagi?" Leo suggests, causing Amy to cringe a bit.

"Isn't that the place where you felt like a failure for letting Mommy get hurt and you could only tell April about it?" Hana wonders, the two whipping around to her in confusion. "And where you saved mermaid babies?"

"How do you know that?" Leo asks slowly.

"Auntie April and Uncle Casey told me."

"That's it, no more stories from Casey," Amy rolls her eyes in annoyance. "He's giving her way too many details..."

* * *

The rest of the ride is uncomfortable silence between the two. Well, not totally as Hana was snoring like a bear. Amy plays with her hair, frowning to herself. When Leo wasn't acting like himself...it scared her. She didn't know if she was ever gonna see the real Leo again...when he sliced her cheek, it was like she was sparring with a different person. The rage in his eyes, the frustration boiling inside him...

Leo clears his throat and she glances at him. "Ames...I know that the lake is still salt on old wounds...but I promise, I've changed since then. If you really don't want to go there, we don't have to."

"It's okay...I know that I can't avoid it forever. Can we...go there tomorrow and just spend the night at the farmhouse?"

"Of course. But I'm going to talk to your boss and convince her to let you stay for another night," He leans in and kisses her cheek softly, turning back to the road. Amy smiles gratefully as he nears the road leading to the farmhouse.

Leo opens the door for Amy a few minutes later and she steps out, holding a half-sleepy Hana in her arms. Her daughter's arms are snaked around her neck lazily as she yawns.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Tell you what," Amy smiles down at her. "How about I make us some pasta?"

"Pasta!" Hana beams, wide awake now. Amy chuckles and places Hana onto the bench, opening the door with the key she's had since childhood. Since she knew Casey ever since they were kids, she was considered family enough to have a spare key to the farmhouse. She almost wished that she didn't know him for years, but if she hadn't, she most likely wouldn't have met Leo the second time, with the first being when they dealt with that bone demon with the Ancient One. Granted, she wasn't supposed to remember that, but she's glad that she met Leo before meeting him again as a teen.

"Pasta, pasta, pasta," Hana jumps up and down in the kitchen, Leo watching her with a soft smile. He could smell it from here, and it was heavenly. Amy's cooking was the best, there was always love and delicateness in each bite.

Amy comes into the room, balancing a tiny plate on her head as she's holding two bigger ones.

"Dinner is served," She says playfully, handing the two their food. Hana immediately jabs a meatball with her fork, but Amy stops her. "Wait, it's still hot."

"But Mama..." Hana whines a bit and Amy bends down to her.

"Okay, then for every second you wait, I'll buy you an ice cream when we get home."

"But that's like..." Hana tries to figure out the amount with just her fingers. "A bazillion ice creams!"

"Anything's possible," Amy ruffles her hair. "If you just believe."

"Okay," Hana beams and hugs her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, darling."

Leo smiles and hugs them both, all of them just enjoying the moment.

* * *

"Mama," Hana speaks up as Amy is tucking her into bed between her and Leo. "Can you tell me a story of how you and Daddy met?"

"Which one?" Leo chuckles at her. "There was three of them."

"The one where you sang for him like an angel."

"I sounded like that?" Amy laughs at the thought. "Well, once upon a time, when I was walking home from school with my friends, we were ambushed by a few bullies. They thought that because they were older and bigger, they could order us around and make us give them our lunches and or money." She can't help but giggle as Hana clenches her fists. "They beat up your Uncle Casey and took my cupcakes. And...I didn't know it at first, but your uncles and father stepped in to distract them long enough until they had to leave."

"Did Daddy show himself to those mean bullies?"

"No," Leo shakes his head. "It was dangerous for us to be seen, so we used our surroundings to throw things at them. They luckily left before anything serious could happen. And then I managed to convince them to let me—us—train them. So that your mother and Uncle Casey could defend themselves better."

"Uncle Casey...didn't do so well at first," Amy chuckles sheepishly at the memory. "While I learned naturally. I was doing pretty good too. And...well, your father saw potential in me. He asked me to sing...and I did."

"I think that's when I fell in love with you all over again," Leo admits quietly and she blushes a bit.

"Didn't you meet me again three times? What was so different about that time?"

"Well...I heard your beautiful voice...and I just knew that I wanted to see you again. And I did."

"Aww," She smiles softly. "Anyway, over time, what I thought was Leo's advice was actually his brothers posing as him, so that Grandpa Splinter wouldn't get suspicious. Casey kept failing, while I kept learning. Eventually, your 'father' asked us to fight the bullies, using a catchphrase he told us...which didn't really work. Then we fought them again, this time with the advice of having a weapon...and then we fought them a third time, but this time I was able to fight back with all the advice that all four gave me."

"And...Grandpa Splinter found us," Leo rubs his neck sheepishly. "He was really mad, and we were forced to leave them fight for themselves...and your mother kissed my cheek as a goodbye. It was my first kiss, and she was the girl to give it to me..."

"I just didn't think I'd see you again..." She murmurs in embarrassment. "I had to leave you with a memorable goodbye."

"Me neither...but fate works in different ways," He smiles at her.

"And then Casey and I fought off the bullies, and he came up with the catchphrase Goongala. We walked Stevie home and we've only spoken of it once since then...until now," Amy looks down to see Hana's expression, only to find her sleeping peacefully, hugging the pillow. They both smile at her, Leo putting a finger to his lips. Amy turns off the lamp, leaning in to give Leo a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight, my love," He whispers to her, kissing the back of Hana's head and they both fall asleep.

* * *

The sun shines brightly on the two girls, waking Amy up. She covers her eyes with her elbow, feeling the farthest side for Leo. She doesn't sense him and turns around in confusion.

 _Where's Leo?_

She sits up as Hana stretches her arms with a yawn. "Morning Mommy."

"Good morning, sweetheart," She says as Hana crawls up to her side to join her.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Right here."

They turn to the door to see Leo carrying a tray of breakfast. It's three cups of freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, pancakes with whipped cream, and french toast.

"Oh wow, that looks delicious," Amy comments in surprise as Leo approaches them with a smile.

"I hope so. I made it."

"You can cook, Daddy?" Hana asks in confusion as he hands Amy the tray.

"Uncle Mikey, Grandpa, and your mother cook so many times I just caught on...I figured we could have a nice meal in bed before we leave for the lake."

"Thank you," Amy grins at him and hands Hana the eggs. She leaves the cups on the dresser and takes a bite out of the pancakes. "Mmm, they're so fluffy."

"Whew," Leo sighs in relief as Hana smiles while eating. "I've already got the van ready and packed. We just have to change and then we're ready to go."

* * *

"You didn't have to make breakfast, you know," Amy whispers to him while they're driving. "I could've done it. You're on vacation too, Leo."

"I know, but I love my girls so much that I can't help it," He winks at her and she rolls her eyes with a small smile. Hana peeks out the window, looking in awe at the forest and the bright sky. What they don't know is that a certain female they've dealt with before is watching...

"It looks so pretty, Mommy," Hana points to all the trees, beautiful clear water, and the blue sky.

"Mother Nature's been good to this area," Amy smiles softly at her daughter.

"What's the lake like?"

"Oh, it's beautiful, my princess," Leo grins as he keeps an eye on the road. "You'll love it. We'll make a tent, set up everything, and then go look for firewood to make a fire."

"And I can teach you how to fish and how to make a perfect s'more. Grandmama taught me when I was little..." Amy's smile turns into a small frown. "I just wish you could meet her...and your grandparents as well."

Hana's eyes turn sad, as she didn't like her mother frowning. Her parents deserve happiness after all they've been through before and after she was born. Her mother had to grade a lot of homework, make snacks, and clean up the classroom every afternoon. Since Hana had just started being in her mother's class, she's already seen how difficult it could be taking care of a lot of kids. And while one would think that her mother would have time for Hana during class, she doesn't, as she would be playing favorites, which the little girl could understand. She understands things that kids her age don't.

"Don't be sad, Mommy," Hana gives Amy a puppy eyed look and Amy chuckles at how sweet her little girl is.

"Okay, okay, I won't. This trip is about us, and it should stay that way. Thank you, baby," She kisses Hana on the forehead.

"We're here!" Leo says in relief as he comes to a stop. It's the same spot they were at when they were visiting with April and Casey.

"Woooow!" Hana runs out of the van, looking around in glee as her cute doe eyes take in everything. "I love it, Mommy and Daddy!"

"We're glad you do," Amy chuckles as the two start taking out everything. "We came here at Splinter's suggestion when Leo was still..."

They all pause at the events that she didn't want to say, but they were all thinking of the same thing.

"Anyway," Amy snaps out of it, shaking her head. "We have two separate tents, one for you, and one for us."

"But I wanna sleep under the stars tonight," Hana pouts as Amy carries her duffel bag over. "We won't be able to see them with a tent..."

"You'll see them, princess," Leo bends down to her with a warm smile. "We promise."

"Pinky swear," Hana holds out her tiny pinky and he links pinkies with her, kissing her cheek. "No, you have to verbally swear."

"I, Leo-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Hana grins, waving a finger. "Full name! Or it doesn't count!"

Amy laughs as Leo rolls his eyes in amusement. As much as he didn't want to say the full oath, his daughter meant the world to him, so he'd do whatever she'd want...most of the time. He absolutely draws the line at dating until she was 22. "I, Leonardo Splinterson, honorably swear that my daughter, Hana Splinterson, will see the stars tonight."

"Yay!" Hana cheers as Amy places down a sleeping bag, shaking her head at the two. As Hana continued to grow up, she turned into a daddy's girl, not that Amy was jealous. She loved the fact that her family had such a close bond.

"You have to do it too, Mommy!"

"Maybe after your father helps me out here," Amy gives Leo a look and he suddenly remembers that his wife isn't supposed to be doing anything that has to do with work.

"I'll unload the Battle Shell, you go look at the lake with Hana."

"Leo, the world isn't going to end if I do some unloading."

"But-"

"Listen, I appreciate everything you've done to relax me this weekend," She smiles softly, a hand on his shoulder. "But I don't want you to overwork yourself just to make me, or Hana for that matter, happy. We love you, Leo, and we don't wanna see you work yourself too hard. It's not a family vacation if we let you do everything."

Leo smiles at her concern, pecking her on the lips. "Okay. Hana, you wanna help us?"

"Okay!" She looks up from the lake, running over to the back.

* * *

The three smile proudly at the work they've done. Hana's tent is across from her parents', with some logs acting as seats between the two spaces. In the middle of the two logs is where they'd set up the campfire, but first they needed proper wood.

"Okay, so now we're going out to get wood for the fire," Leo points to the trees. "Hana, stay close to us and pick up kindling for the fire. We need small, dry sticks. If they're wet, then give them to your mother so she can whittle off the damp parts. I'll be picking up firewood in the meantime."

"Okay Daddy," Hana nods and holds her mother's hand as they walk off into the woods, the girls wearing hiking boots. "Mommy, can we make the fire into a teepee?"

"Sure," Amy smiles and suddenly, a twig snaps, getting the two ninjas' attention.

"What was that?" Leo murmurs in confusion as he turns around. As far as he's concerned, no one's been in this area for years according to what Splinter told him. And there's no way it's those baby sea Y'Lyntians, because they take years to grow up without the crystal moon...and the adult ones had already moved on.

Amy stands in front of Hana to protect her as they hear another snap. Hana looks around, feeling scared as they can sense that someone's here...

Hana is taken away from her mother's hand, causing her to turn around. "Hana!"

Two buff arms grab the two parents from behind, wrapping around their necks. "I knew it, Parker! The Green Man is real!"

"Wait a minute!" Amy exclaims in surprise, looking up to see Dr. Abigail Finn in the flesh. "You!"

Parker is holding onto Hana, who struggles in his grip.

"Ah, the girl...you tricked me!" She narrows her eyes at Amy. "Because of you and your friends, my reputation was ruined!"

"You deserved it! You tried to expose us!" Leo snaps at her.

"I thought you went to prison for harassment!" Amy yells as they grip at her strong arms.

"Yes, and yes, but I'm back, ready to bag the Green Man and you as an eyewitness. I have proof now, and you're my ticket to recognition in the scientific community. No longer will they laugh at me and I'll be famous!"

"Let my Mommy and Daddy go, you mean woman!" Hana cries out, which surprises Abigail.

"This is your daughter? A human married the Green Man? And had an offspring?"

"He's not the Green Man, he's my husband!" Amy shouts at her. "Let us go, you crazy psycho!"

"We're just here on a camping trip!"

"Ha! No, you're up to no good as usual. You must be here to repollute the lake!"

"We're the reason WHY the lake isn't polluted!" Amy tries to reason with her. "Wake up! We're not causing any trouble here!"

"Parker! Open the containment chamber!" She orders, ignoring Amy's pleas.

"What about the girl, doc?" Parker looks down at Hana.

"Hmm..." Dr. Finn looks down at Leo. "I'll give you a chance to show mercy, Green Man. Either I take you both or I take the little spawn you call your child. No harm shall come to her." In all honesty, she never wanted to hurt the girl physically.

"Don't do it, Daddy!" Hana pleads, tears streaming down her face.

The two look at each other, sad that they have to make a choice. If they don't, Abigail will just take Hana anyway, and they couldn't let her be in danger from a crazy person. While Abigail was crazy, she did keep her promises. And...that also means that they have to leave Hana behind...but as long as she was safe, that was all that mattered.

They close their eyes as they stop resisting. "You can take us. Just leave Hana alone..."

Parker lets go of the girl, walking up to the front door of the van. Hana watches in horror. "Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Be safe, Hana," Leo tells her simply instead of answering, his voice cracking. It was better that she was spared from the pain of knowing that she's the reason why they're giving up.

"We love you," Amy tries not to cry as Abigail puts them into the back, tying their arms to the wall. This time, she wasn't taking any chances. "And please...always be happy, brave, and never stop believing..."

"NO!" Hana cries out as she jumps towards the back, but Abigail closes it, hanging onto the handle. "Mommy! Daddy!" She bangs on the door, silently pleading for them to be let go, but the van takes off, leaving the little girl all alone...

Amy can't hold in her tears as she hangs her head, sobbing. Leo sheds a few stray tears. He didn't want to cry, but they might never see her again...

"Mommy...! Daddy...!" Hana cries as the van disappears from sight. She knew that by the description she was given, that was the same crazy doctor lady that captured her Uncle Donnie and Uncle Mikey, threatening to freeze them. She said she wanted the Green Man...but the Green Man was long gone. Did she still think that her turtle daddy was still a real monster? He's not a monster, he's her father...!

She sniffles as she looks down, seeing the tire tracks left behind from the van. What would her parents and uncles do...? They'd follow the tracks and make sure that they weren't being followed.

"My bike!" She exclaims in realization, sprinting as fast as she can to the campsite. She pries the back of the Battle Shell open and finds her little princess bike. It wasn't fast, but it'd have to do. Her parents needed her help!

* * *

Amy and Leo sit silently as they look at the ground solemnly. Unfortunately, they couldn't call for help from their family or friends since Abigail took their phones, and no one was around for miles. And it seems that Abigail prepared for any situation in this case, because Amy's powers are useless. She tried and found out that the metal is impossible to break. They were truly stuck...and their daughter had no one now. She was all alone in the forest, probably confused and scared.

They couldn't let Abigail have her. Not now, not ever. And if they had to sacrifice themselves to make sure she was safe, they'd do it again.

"I can't believe this happened," Amy whispers sadly. "She's gonna expose you and then you could be sent to a lab...and experimented on!"

"I know," Leo closes his eyes. "I can't stop thinking about our daughter. She's probably afraid and lonely, Ames."

"We did the right thing by letting her be safe...even if we didn't like doing it," Amy sighs slowly. "We couldn't let her be kidnapped..."

"Well...hopefully she'll find someone and stay with them...there's no way she'd follow us, right?"

* * *

Hana pants heavily as she pedals as fast as she can. It's already getting dark, and she hated the dark, but she didn't care. Her parents would tell her to be brave and continue on. She had to get them back, she loved them. They made sure she was happy and safe and loved, and now she had to return the favor. They were a part of her family.

When she reaches the end of the tracks, she happily finds the van. The kidnappers are asleep at front, as she can hear the snoring. They must've stopped for a break. What would her mother or Uncle Donnie do...?

She pulls out a hairpin from her hair and frantically jiggles it into the lock, sticking out her tongue in concentration. It worked in the movies, it should work here.

To her amazement, the lock is opened and she pulls the doors as best as she can to open them. Leo and Amy look up in surprise to see her standing there.

"Hana!" They whisper happily.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She rushes up to them, hugging them.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous," Leo frowns at her.

"I missed you, Daddy. I came here to rescue you and Mommy."

"How did you find us?" Amy asks curiously.

"I got my bike and followed the marks on the grass from the van, Mommy. And then I remembered that spy movie Uncle Casey and Auntie April watched with me when Daddy and my uncles were out. The lady spy used a pin from her hair to unlock a door."

"For once, I'm glad that Casey gave her this information," Amy murmurs and she pulls at her bonds.

"Hana, did you bring Daddy's shuriken?"

Hana pulls up a bag that was in the basket of her bike. Leo smiles in relief. "Good girl. Now cut the chains, but be careful."

"Okay Daddy." She slowly starts cutting and soon, Leo's free. Leo helps out Amy and she scoops up Hana, jumping out the back as quietly as she can.

"Stop right there!"

They hear a click and their eyes widen as they turn to see Abigail holding a laser gun. "I spent years tracking the Green Man and I'm not going to let a little girl stop me!"

"Leave my Mommy and Daddy alone!" Hana protests to her.

"No can do, little lady. Your daddy is of interest to me," Dr. Finn smirks at Leo.

"I'm no Green Man, I'm just a turtle!" Leo glares at the woman. "You can't be this hung up over an obsession."

"I'm not letting you go this time and make a mockery out of me!" She grits her teeth at the trio. "Parker! Ready the grenades! No one must know of what happened here."

Amy gasps, hugging Hana close as her assistant pulls out a grenade. Leo narrows his eyes and throws a shuriken, knocking off the pin from the grenade. Parker gasps sharply, dropping the grenade onto the ground. Their eyes widen and they quickly take off into a run, Leo grabbing Hana's bike along the way.

"Parker! Run!" Dr. Finn shouts, but the grenade explodes. Amy and Leo fall onto the ground from the blast, thankfully far enough to not get any serious injuries. Hana goes flying onto the grass in front of her parents with a grunt. She sits up and sees the small fire that the grenade had caused, panting slowly as her heart was racing. The little girl looks to her parents, whose faces are planted into the grass.

"Daddy? Mommy?" She asks slowly and they lift their heads up with a groan at her voice.

"Are you hurt, sweetie?" Leo asks her in concern and she shakes her head no.

"No, Daddy. Are you?"

"We'll be fine," Leo sighs slowly as Amy sits up, rubbing her arm.

"...Can we have s'mores now?"

The two can't help but laugh at her innocent question, engulfing their daughter into a group hug.

* * *

After checking for any injuries on them, Amy went back to where the explosion happened...Dr. Finn and Parker didn't make it. Good, now they can't cause any trouble for them. She then caught fish with Hana, made a fire with her and Leo, and cooked it for lunch. Now it was dinnertime, meaning...

"S'more time, s'more time!" Hana sings as she jumps around, Amy chuckling at her.

"You deserve it, little ninja. If it wasn't for you, we'd be gone," Leo smiles softly at her. She was definitely his daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy needed help, so I had to do something. You were gonna be hurt," Hana frowns at the thought.

"We're fine, sweetie," Amy kisses her on the forehead, handing her a s'mores sandwich. "Careful, it's still hot."

"I can't believe she actually found us," Leo whispers to Amy as Hana is busy looking at the water.

"I know. She takes after you," Amy winks at him and he rubs his neck bashfully.

"Papa, Mama, look, look!" Hana points to the water and they look up to see some fish jumping in the air. "Did you see it?!"

"We did," Leo grins at her and together, they silently watch the sunset, grateful that Hana was safe and that they could enjoy this moment together.

* * *

"How do you catch a firefly, Mommy?" Hana asks as it's dark enough for them to be able to see some. Amy is holding a jar, Leo's hands on Hana's shoulders for safety. Even though the crazy duo were deceased, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Watch me closely, baby girl," Amy spots a firefly glowing a soft yellow. She focuses on its movements, slowly opening the jar. Hana waits with bated breath, wondering what she would do. Amy jumps up and encloses the firefly into the jar, holding it up for them to see.

"Tada! And that's how it's done!"

Hana claps for her as Leo grins. "That was neat, Ames. Let me guess, Grandmamma taught you that?"

"She used to be a den mother for the local Girl Scouts," Amy shrugs at him. "I only joined for the experience."

"Do it again, do it again!" Hana cheers happily. Amy rolls her eyes in amusement and does the trick again, now having two fireflies in the jar. "Now what?"

"Now we set them free."

"Why?" Hana asks curiously.

"Because all animals deserve to be free," Amy opens the jar, letting the two fireflies out. "They need the proper environment to run free and live their own lives."

"Then why is Daddy here with us? He should be free too," Hana comments cluelessly.

"Because I'm different," Leo smiles at her. "And I chose to be with your mommy and have you instead. I don't want to be free in the wild, anyway. I have you and your mother and I'm happy."

Hana smiles up at him.

* * *

Amy cuts open the roof of their tent, removing it swiftly. Hana gasps sharply at all the little white dots in the night sky.

"See, I promised we'd see them," Leo ruffles Hana's hair.

"They're so pretty," Hana whispers quietly as Amy crawls back inside.

"Not as pretty as my Ames," Leo whispers loud enough for Amy to hear. She blushes profusely as Hana peeks out at the view. "I'm sorry our vacation got ruined, love."

"Ruined? Leo, you didn't do anything. We didn't know she was out of jail. Besides...I think this is the best vacation ever," She turns to Hana with a soft smile. "As long as Hana's having fun, then I'm happy."

Leo grins at how sweet she is and pulls her close, giving her a brief kiss. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, Leo."

Together, they sit back and look up at the stars with their daughter until they eventually fall asleep together.


	33. Hana and her parents (2003-Fluff)

**Angel: Haven't gotten anything that I can do (since I'm working on a movie) that doesn't require me to have to watch something, so I did this out of my own imagination.**

 _ **Hana and her parents (2003)-Hana, Amy, and Leo bake together.**_

"I got all the ingredients," Amy calls out as she enters the home. She's carrying a grocery bag. Her low pigtails are in pink ties. She's wearing a green romper under a pink sweater that stops at her elbows and covers her back, while the rest of it is opened up to show her romper. She's wearing pink boots with green ankle socks.

"We got the oven all set," Leo smiles as he carries Hana in the living room. They were watching a cartoon.

"Then let's bake!" Amy smiles back, holding up a spoon. She thought it would be fun if Hana baked with them today.

"So it says to put 225 grams of the flour so it'll rise and sugar in the-"

"I thought it said salt," Leo frowns in confusion.

"No, it's sugar. Not salt, unless you want the cookies to taste all bitter," Amy explains and as they're looking over the recipe, Hana is playing with the salt shaker. She holds it upside down and shakes the salt into the mix until it's all gone. She does the same thing with the flour.

Leo and Amy follow the recipe without noticing what Hana did, cutting up the cookies into cute little shapes like baby bottles and teddy bears. Amy holds out the batter spoon to Hana and she licks it, giggling.

Leo places the pans in the double ovens, deciding to give the other pan to his brothers and sensei. "It'll take about 20 minutes."

Amy sniffs the air and gets a disgusting smell in her nose during the process. "Which should give us enough time to change Hana's diaper, ugh."

"I'll do it," Leo picks up the baby girl and looks up at her, blowing a raspberry on her cheek. Hana squeals in laughter and Amy follows after them. Hana smiles at the oven, not knowing just how much trouble she's caused...

It's quiet as Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Splinter slide down the tunnel to the home. Raph looks around.

"Yo, Leo! Ice princess!" He calls out. They wanted to see Hana and wonder how she's doing so far.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Mikey shouts, Raph hitting him on the head.

"Ow!"

"They should be here," Splinter says in confusion as they look around.

"They're probably cooking, it's dinner time," Raph shrugs as they head for the kitchen.

"Mmm, food," Mikey rubs his belly.

"What the shell happened?!" Donnie exclaims as the three brothers and Splinter walk inside the kitchen, gasping. Most of it was undamaged...

And then there's the ovens.

Both of them are significantly burned around the sides and on the island sits burned to the crisp cookies.

They hear a groan and look over the island to see Leo and Amy lying on the ground. Hana is near them, giggling as she plays with the rest of the batter that was left over. Their eyes widen as Leo and Amy have soot over them.

The ovens spark and Donnie quickly turns it off, jumping away and waiting for it to stop. "I think it's over," Donnie states, Mikey holding a frying pan.

"My children, what has happened here?" Splinter asks in shock. They both peek their heads slowly from the counter, dizzy.

"Hana managed to pour all the flour all over the pan...it was all over her fingers and we realized what she did too late..." Amy murmurs.

"The oven started sparking and it caught on fire right before the cookies got done...she wasn't in the room, thank god, but now..." Leo says, glancing at the ovens.

"The little troublemaker," Raph chuckles, rubbing Hana's head. She coos at the contact.

"That's not funny, we could've DIED!" Amy exclaims not too loud for Hana to hear.

"I am just glad no one got hurt," Splinter looks at Hana.

"Do you want us to help you clean up?" Mikey offers.

"Sure, but...could you watch Hana for a while...?" Leo asks.

"Why?"

Amy and Leo both faint from the effects of the earlier events. "Oh. That's why," Donnie blinks down at them.

Later on, Hana is enjoying baby food that Splinter's feeding her. Amy and Leo are all clean and awake now, and the oven has been fixed.

"We have to baby proof the kitchen," Amy sighs, rubbing a temple.

"I agree, she could cause another fire," Leo nods, eating some pizza. Hey, just because the oven was fixed didn't mean they'd take any chances tonight.

"And..." Amy sighs and Leo knows what she's talking about.

"Do we have to?" He asks wearily.

"I don't want to, but we can't let this go unpunished..." She murmurs, the others cringing.

"Oh no..." Mikey mutters and Amy moves away all of the glass.

"Well...we're not going to...which is you guys get to decide, bye!" Amy says quickly, both her and Leo running off. The others look in disbelief before looking at Hana, who giggles at them. She looks so happy, but they were about to do something they did NOT want to do. This could tarnish their relationship with her as uncles!

"Master Splinter, how are we gonna-" Donnie looks to see that Splinter has disappeared. "...Right."

"But who's gonna do it?" Mikey whispers. "Don't you know what that could do to her?"

"We ain't got a choice, Mike," Raph grumbles as Donnie places Hana down.

"Okay, then who's gonna-" Mikey looks around in shock to see that Raph and Donnie are gone. He cringes down at Hana as he's all alone with her now. The little girl just seems to be in her own little world with the batter bowl. "Umm...okay..." He cleans her up first from the baby food.

"Uhh, little Hana...my awesome niece..." He clears his throat, Hana staring up at him. "W-Well...since you broke the oven and caused a fire...I don't wanna tell you this, but...no sweets tonight as punishment..."

Hana blinks before she starts crying at that, breaking Mikey's glass cup. The lights go out since those were glass too and Mikey sighs to himself.

"Man."


	34. Donnie and Amy (2012-Friendship)

**Angel: Almost forgot to write for this week ^^' Still can't do any AUs because I'm doing some movies over the summer. And, not to mention, I'll be gone at the end of this month for a trip...Some requests I've had to reject because it's either already happened, or because other characters have been replaced. Or mainly because I don't need to explain stuff again like when I say that I won't include the 80s show in this. It's in the rules, so repeating myself would be irrelevant. I decided to do another Amy and Donnie friendship one and it's set in Heart of Evil. And before anyone wants to correct me, I didn't watch the episode beforehand like I did with the Mad Mod one, I just think that this one had potential.**

 _ **Amy and Donnie (2012—Friendship) Amy comforts Donnie about Don Vizioso.**_

All of them are in the kitchen, regretful of what happened with getting Shredder's...heart. Kavaxas, Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar were planning to resurrect the deceased Shredder, with Kavaxas taking the shots. Lately, however, Kavaxas wasn't their only worries. Ever since they learned that Don Vizioso, boss of the Italian mob, had the charred heart of their fallen enemy, Donnie was acting more like Raph. Normally they wouldn't care less about him, but him having the heart puts him at an advantage for now. And Donnie wanted Vizioso to pay for what he did to him and Mondo. Almost being dissected has that effect on people.

Except now, Donnie's losing focus in favor of vengeance and could potentially hurt someone in the process...

"I can't believe we lost it," Amy mutters with her arms crossed.

"Tiger Claw and Kavaxas don't have it yet. It's not over yet," Her cousin April tells her.

"Accent on the yet part!" Mikey chimes in with a smile as he and Lily are playing Amy's alien pet Om Nom.

"There won't be a yet because we'll take it and deal with Vizioso!" Donnie growls, causing the two cousins to glance at each other awkwardly. Every time his name was mentioned, Donnie would revel in the fact that he's still around, swearing that he'll or they would 'take care of him.' The way his intentions were with him are concerning.

"Vizioso isn't the threat here. Kavaxas is," Leo reminds Donnie with a scowl. "The only reason we don't have the heart is because you blew it, Donnie."

"Leo," Amy warns him, but he doesn't listen.

"My fault?! He's the one we should be going after! You get rid of the smaller hindrances before jumping for the big fish, Leo!" Donnie growls in the leader's face. They both snarl at each other before Karai pushes away their faces.

"Vizioso's a coward, he won't do anything drastic with the heart," Karai tells them both.

"I'm beginning to think that someone's priorities on this team are elsewhere," Leo gives Donnie a dirty look.

"Same here."

They both glare at each other and Raph leans in towards Amy.

"I'm loving angry Don. It's rare to see 'im like this."

"Raph. That's not the point," Amy gives him an annoyed look.

"I'm just sayin'," He shrugs at her and she turns back to the two brothers.

"Look, we have other problems here. We can't let them resurrect Shredder, so let's get this heart back and prevent that from happening," She steps in between them, giving them a look that says 'stop it.' Donnie stares at her for a few seconds.

"You're siding with him, aren't you?"

"What?" She asks incredibly as everyone stays silent. "Donnie, my opinion over this doesn't matter. Shredder _killed_ people. We can't let Kavaxas bring him back to life, and we also can't let Vizioso have the heart, no matter what he did."

"Lia, Vizioso almost killed _me!_ We can't let him get away with that. I thought you would care!"

"Hey," Leo steps in front of him, shielding him from the confused and hurt Amy. Everyone else is just staring at the argument. "Donnie, that's enough."

Donnie gives him a hard glare before storming out, to their confusion.

"What the shell was that all about?" Raph jerks a thumb to him.

"It's not his fault. He's taking this personally," Amy sighs, pinching her nose.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks in concern. "I don't know where that came from..."

"I'm fine. I'll go talk to him."

"Uh, maybe someone else should do it, dudette," Mikey speaks up with a frown.

"Yeah, I'll talk some sense into him," April narrows her eyes.

"I think it's better if I do it. Maybe I can figure out what his deal is," Amy shrugs at them and they give Leo a look, nodding. Leo has a frown on his face, but with a sigh, he nods in agreement. Amy heads off to Donnie's lab, where he's furiously pretending to be working on something from his desk. She pauses for a few seconds before approaching him.

"...Donnie?"

He looks up and sees her, standing onto his feet. "Are you going to tell me that it's pointless? That we shouldn't go after him?"

"Don," She sighs slowly. "Can you tell me what the shell that was back there? You practically outed me in front of everybody!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

She pauses at his sudden outburst. If she told someone that Donnie, the genius and probably the most compassionate besides Leo, had just admitted that he wanted someone dead...

They wouldn't believe her.

"Donnie..." Her eyes turn soft. "You don't mean that...right?"

"...Maybe. He was about to cut me, Lia. That's not something you forget. Didn't you feel the same way when Shredder murdered your mother and tricked you into thinking that your father was dead?"

She runs a hand through her hair, trying not to cry. She'll admit that she felt that way for a brief time...emphasis on brief. She stopped after her family vowed that she'd see justice, and that her mother's death wouldn't be in vain.

"...Seeing a parent that way...never escapes me," She takes a deep breath. She could still remember the screams she shouted when she found her mother. "And being 16 and having to bury your mother...it's...I can't even describe how I feel. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her. But no, I didn't think he deserved to die, not even when he cut my wings off. I just wanted to face the consequences for what he did to all of us. I may have killed him, but even then, I still felt guilty about it...murder's never the answer."

Her eyes flash with hatred, but only for a second. "And besides, there's nothing to gain from getting rid of an Italian mob boss. Donnie, if you do this, it won't make anything go away. You're only feeling this way because you want revenge, and I don't blame you, but you're setting yourself up to be someone you're not."

"I'm still me. I just...I want justice like you. Why can't you just see it my way?"

"You and I are done talking about this," She shakes her head, walking up to the doors. "And Donnie? I didn't want justice that way. I just wish that you'll remember that."

She closes the doors and leaves him in silence. He'll be fine once Vizioso knows the meaning of suffering...


End file.
